Hatake Naruto
by LiquidFire1999
Summary: Kakashi makes a promise, and all the elemental nations will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll take him"

The baby in his arms dozed quietly, a stark contrast from the wailing, screaming mess it had been just moments before.

The old man looked up briefly, sparing the teenager only a brief glance before returning his attention to the blonde, whiskered bundle he was cradling.

"Hokage-sama, I said.."

"He has Minato's eyes, but he takes more after his mother." The soft voice, full of regret and the weight of more years than the teen had drawn breath cut him off. Kakashi stiffened, grief wringing in his chest.

Hiruzen again looked up, catching only a glimpse of the gaping, terrible pain in the Hatake scion's eyes.

Outside, beyond the Hokage's Tower the last of the fires were being extinguished by what few able bodied Shinobi left. The sky still glowed as if alight, reflecting the devastation that had ruined half his village.

His Village.. Once more he bore the weight of that damned hat, and once more the Kami no Shinobi shouldered the burden of leading his Village.

"Jiraiya is on his way. He will want the boy, you know that."

Kakashi straightened at the steel in his Kage's voice, discipline instilled by a lifetime of training and war reasserting itself instantly.

"Naruto.." his voice, however, still failed him, wavering at the mention of his Sensei's son's name.

"Jiraiya-sama would not make the best role model, or parent for Naruto. His lifestyle is too nomadic, too erratic, for the boy to ever grow as he should."

"He will be safe with Jiraiya. There is no doubt that that old schemer in his caves will have his eye on Naruto-chan. Minato was the only man he hated more than me." Again Hiruzen's voice betrayed his weariness.

Kakashi was undeterred.

"Jiraiya-sama may be the best suited to protecting him, but traveling with the child will hinder his work. His need to maintain the network will leave Naruto exposed. Naruto-chan is safest here, in the village. Iwagakure can try, but short of the Tsuchikage himself, no one will be getting near the boy. Not with me raising him."

The fierce possessiveness that had crept into the silver haired ANBU's voice had not gone unnoticed by Hiruzen.

"I did not expect this from you, Kakashi-kun. You understand what you are asking for?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will raise him as my own."

Hiruzen gently rocked the sleeping babe, humming an old Konohan lullaby that his wife had once sung to his sons. His mind, however, was burning through a hundred different scenarios at a time. Nobody would accuse The Professor of going senile in his old age.

"He will take your name. Hatake Naruto. You will need to step down from ANBU. I will not have you raising a child while murdering others in their sleep. A profile of his mother will need to be crafted and planted.. I will need you to take a trip through Fire Country, perhaps a stop in Grass or Tea. A year should be long enough that people do not question your return bearing a son."

Hiruzen was planning, like he had planned so many countless missions before, like he had planned for the two and a half Shinobi World Wars. The orders and instructions rolled off his tongue as if he had rehearsed the briefing a dozen times.

"I will grant you compassionate leave, citing your grief over the death of your Sensei and his wife. Nobody will question you seeking comfort in the arms of a woman. We can do nothing for Naruto's appearance, however it shall be some time for people begin to truly suspect anything. Time enough for him to unquestionably establish himself as your son."

The orders were burnt into Kakashi's mind as easily as calligraphy onto a scroll. His brain raced, operational planning sharpened by a perfect mission record easily crafting his Kage's instructions into a plan of action. A single glance at the content bundle of warmth, sleeping peacefully and sucking its thumb shattered his train of thought, throwing his mind an eternity back to that conversation.

_"Kakashi! You need to get out of here, damn it!" _

_"Sensei! I left Rin behind, I lost Obito, I sure as hell am not losing you!" Horrendous chakra saturated the air, its very touch bringing an inescapable feeling of hopelessness and despair. Kakashi was struggling to even stay conscious, and all that kept him sane was his Sensei's Haori flapping defiantly in the chakra-wind, tri-pronged Kunai in one hand, son in the other._

_Death, all was death and ruin. Fire rained even as the Kyuubi no Youko, harbinger of destruction that it was, roared its earth-shattering rage. Chakra potent enough to burn through concrete exploded from the tips of its nine gargantuan tails, leaving another swathe of annihilation in its wake. _

_"I'm sorry, my little scarecrow. Where I'm going you.. you can't follow. I'll take the Kyuubi away from here, away from Konoha, and then I'll end this." __Namikaze Minato never wavered, the strength of his conviction cutting through even the madness of the malevolent demon-chakra._

_"I'm proud of you, Kakashi. Your father would be proud of you too." _

_Something broke within Kakashi. The teenager who had written his reputation in the blood of so many Shinobi, who had never flinched at death or worse, found himself wrestling with a pain he had not felt since his father had abandoned him._

_"Please.. don't go." It was a whispered plea, but it held Kakashi's very soul._

_A flash of yellow, and then he was there, hand ruffling his hair in that familiar motion that had always annoyed him but now brought unbidden tears to his eyes. _

_"Kakashi. Don't mourn my death. I'm going to die a hero, just like I always wanted, I suppose. You, on the other hand, must live. Naruto-chan is going to need someone to raise him." Those bright, still mirthful cerulean eyes met his own obsidian, tear filled one. _

_"Promise me, little scarecrow. Promise me you'll take care of my son." _

_"Hai, Sensei." was all Kakashi could choke out._

_Another flash of yellow, and the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, Yondaime Hokage, and greatest Shinobi of his generation was gone. _

"Kakashi-kun?"

Hiruzen's voice dragged him out of his waking nightmare. It clicked for Kakashi then, that nothing else mattered but for the last living legacy of his Sensei.

"I am still curious as to just what exactly has brought this about. I would have never guessed that Sharingan no Kakashi would volunteer to raise a child." Hiruzen's unspoken concern, hidden behind a jest was painfully obvious for the perceptive, now former-ANBU Captain.

And who wouldn't be concerned? For all of Kakashi's strengths, parental affection was not the first thing that came to mind. People would think more of untraceable assassinations, clandestine kidnappings, or devastating smash and grab black-ops.

Hatake Kakashi, ANBU Detachment Alpha Operative Inu, youngest Jōnin in living memory, could think of a dozen ways to kill a man with a bottle of milk, but feeding a child? Changing diapers? He could teach the boy to track, to hide, to fight, but to read? To write? To love?

_"Promise me, little scarecrow.." _

Kakashi met his Kage's searching gaze with renewed resolve. He would not shy away from this task, difficult though it would be. This was a mission he could not, would not fail. He had never failed before.

"I have a promise to keep."

* * *

Hiruzen leaned back into his chair, chewing thoughtfully on the pipe in his mouth. The aroma of burnt tobacco wafted around, comforting the Sandaime Hokage. Before him, a dozen different documents were arrayed, a comprehensive paper trail of his plot to erase Namikaze Naruto, and to give Hatake Kakashi's deception life.

The records in Konaha Hospital had already been carefully edited by Kakashi himself, giving evidence that Namikaze Naruto had been stillborn, killed by the Kyuubi even as it escaped Kushina's seal.

One of Kakashi's own ANBU teammates, a Kunoichi sworn to secrecy had already left the village, heading for a small village on the border of Fire Country and Grass Country to begin masquerading as the woman who would be Hatake Naruto's mother. A skilled genjutsu user, it would not be difficult for her to convince the villagers that she had been living amongst them since she had been born.

His attention turned to other reports, of border tension on the Earth-Waterfall border, and of Kumo shinobi poking about the north-eastern border. Blood was in the water, and Konoha's traditional rivals were circling. No Village had come through the death of a sitting Kage unscathed, and with the fragile peace following the Third War predicated almost solely on Minato's terrifying reputation…

"You're getting old, Sensei."

"Jiraiya-kun. I thank you, for the reminder."

The massive Toad Sannin leapt down effortlessly from his perch on the window sill, carrying his impressive frame with all the confidence of a man who had nothing to prove and no one to fear. He snorted, amusement at his aging Sensei's mannerisms almost bringing a smile to his grizzled face, before sorrow pushed it away.

"Where's the kid?"

"Which one?"

"My Godson."

Hiruzen allowed the shadow of his hat to cover his wrinkled visage.

"Kakashi-kun has him. He leaves the village tonight. When he returns, he will be Hatake Naruto, son of the Copy-Nin."

"I see." Jiraiya's curt reply caught Hiruzen off guard. He had been expecting petulance, even anger, but not this stoicism.

"You have nothing to say?"

"Kakashi's a good kid. He'll take good care of the brat. I'll just swoop in when he's old enough and teach him to be just as badass as his old man's Sensei."

Hiruzen laughed, for the first time since the Kyuubi had attacked, and his laughter brought a smile to his old student's face. Jiraiya moved, covering the distance between them and reaching over the desk, grabbing a bottle of Sake and two saucers.

"To Minato, and to Konoha." He started, even as he poured the Mount Myōboku fire-sake that was his Sensei's, and Student's favorite.

"To Minato, and to Konoha." Hiruzen echoed, mirth, mixed with sadness still in his eyes.

"Damn that boy, he was meant to be the best of us. I was so sure.."

"Naruto will be great. Greater than his father. Uzūmaki heritage, his father's talent, the Kyūbi in his gut, and raised by the legendary Copy-Nin Kakashi? He'll wear this hat one day, mark my words, Jiraiya-kun."

Jiraiya drained his sake in one go, not even flinching at the burn that could incapacitate lesser men, before grinning.

"As long as he summons toads, and not dogs, he'll make a damned fine Hokage!"

Hiruzen nodded, amusement once again flickering over his features. He drank with Jiraiya until late that night, regrets of what could have been and sorrow at what was lost giving them reason to indulge in drink and laughter. The next day he would wake, feeling every one of his sixty years, but refreshed with the knowledge that despite all that was lost, the Will of Fire would endure.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**A Year Later**

* * *

Kakashi loped easily down the dusty road that was one of Fire Country's main highways. His gait was measured, training-refined agility allowing him to keep up a respectable, by elite Jōnin standards, pace while avoiding rocking the little bundle strapped snugly to his flak jacket. A year of practice had allowed him to perfect this method of moving quickly while allowing the child to sleep. It was a particularly useful trick, considering the lifestyle he had been living the past year.

'He's getting heavier.. I hope he learns to walk soon.' Kakashi mused to himself. The child was asleep, tired from the trials of a grueling, week-long journey from the comfort of the snug country house on the border of Fire and Grass, to Konohagakure no Sato. Not that he'd know the difference, being a child.

It had been a whirlwind of a year for Kakashi. In a blink of an eye, his world had been turned upside down. He had analyzed, planned, and prepared for fatherhood with the near-manic precision required for an S-ranked ANBU mission, read two dozen books on parenting, child psychology and development, and consulted various "experts" on the topic. That said "experts" were fellow shinobi who made equally dysfunctional parents was lost on him.

Of course, questions had been raised about just why exactly Hatake Kakashi, ice-blooded, stone cold killer that he was was asking for advice on parenting. He had deflected them with the easy hand-waving of a man (teenager?) who specialized on such random esoteric pieces of knowledge that such oddities were nothing new. Simple hinting at some new, classified mission requirements was all the cover necessary. That most people thought he was preparing for a kidnapping or the assassination of a child was more a reflection of their cynicism than his sordid reputation. Right?

Of course, nothing could prepare him for the realities of being a parent.

_"Hush..! Please Naru-bō, just drink the milk!" _

_The month old infant screamed in petulance again, wailing its hunger for the world to hear. _

_"Damn, come on, come on, it's in the bottle all you have to do is suck!" _

_The baby grabbed angrily at the milk bottle the Kakashi was desperately attempting to feed him with, tiny face still scrunched up into a scowl._

_"Aw come on! Every single time! I heated the milk like the book said! Why can't you just.." _

It had taken Kakashi five weeks to learn that heating the milk with a mild Katon Ninjutsu was not the optimal way of preparing baby formula.

_'Alright. A weak fūton jutsu will blow the stench downwind, and it'll be easy to change the diaper without smelling anything' _

_Kakashi was not prepared for Naruto, tickled by the breeze he conjured, to urinate on him. _

_His ninken would never let him live it down. _

Kakashi smiled ruefully, but contentedly. The little Naru was a generally even-tempered, but terribly mischievous little devil. Even at such a young age, barely able to verbalize his rudimentary thoughts, he was already showing all the signs of a prankster extraordinaire, not to mention future shinobi.

_Kakashi's heart almost stopped as he returned from buying groceries from the nearby Village Market. Before him he saw little Naruto, not even old enough to stand, shuriken in hand. _

_"Oooooogaga" He gurgled happily, chubby little fingers oh so close to the razor sharp edges of the deadly weapon. And it was deadly, Kakashi himself had ended dozens of lives with the very same metal star that the little boy was so cheerfully clutching._

_"By Kami-sama! Put that thing down right now!" Kakashi didn't even want to know how the child had escaped his play pen, let alone gotten his hands on the instrument of death. __It had taken him five excruciating minutes to convince the boy to drop the thing, the fear of cutting him stopping Kakashi from forcibly taking it from him._

Kakashi also couldn't help the fact that the boy was absolutely fascinated by his Sharingan eye. He hadn't even intended to let Naruto see it until he was old enough to worry about fighting a Sharingan-wielder, but the little brat had ambushed him.

_"Hush little baby, don't you cry.." Kakashi hummed absently, even as the whimpers slowly subsided into sniffing. Kakashi held the child out before his face, closely inspecting the bruise on his knee. He had no idea how the child had even got it, but wasn't surprised at this point. _

_The world suddenly slowed to a crawl, each and every movement and detail painstakingly clear to him. His focus on his charge's knee became excruciating, even the tiny, undeveloped tendons and muscles flexing beneath milk-soft baby fat becoming known to his vision. _

_"Gagahehekaah" the child's squeal of joy shocked him into awareness. _

_"How the hell? What?" Kakashi spluttered. The kid had shifted his hitae-ate, revealing his vaunted Sharingan eye to the world. He instantly felt the pull on his reserves, draining chakra at an exorbitant pace. Kakashi stumbled back, jōnin-level reflexes and his own presence of mind preventing him from dropping Naruto from the strain of using the dōjutsu. He carefully put Naruto down into his play pen, noting the almost dazed look of wonder on his little face, before carefully readjusting his forehead protector. _

Kakashi hadn't let his guard down around the kid any longer after that. Infant or not, he had the blood of a Kage in his veins and a world-ending demon in his belly, and sure acted like a super-powered ninja baby.

Kakashi snapped out of his indulgent reminiscing. He was drawing near to Konoha, the chakra footprint of the security seals that ran along the Village's perimeter growing larger and larger in his mind's eye. He looked down at the dozing child. Innocence plastered over his cherub features. It had been a good year, away from the madness and death that was the Shinobi's way. Kakashi felt a warmth settle deep in his gut, even as his.. his child murmured quietly in restful sleep. He had nothing but good memories of that little, nameless village, one of many that populated the border area between Grass and Fire Country.

Memories were just that, however. It was time to go home.

* * *

Sayuki Keizo was bored. Not just bored, dead bored. His partner and best friend, Hokusai wasn't being much help either, the man content to read his latest copy of Icha Icha rather than to stand at attention like any proper guard. Today had been a slow day, even by Hidden Village standards. There was the usual civilian traffic flowing in and out of the village, but that's what rookie Genin teams were for, fulfilling their D-ranked mission for the day by processing basic civilian travel visas and merchant licences. Shinobi traffic was minimal, but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Only a year had passed since the Kyuubi's cataclysmic attack, and Konoha's shinobi force was still struggling to recover. Foreign missions were kept strictly at a "we'll do what we can" level, with the Hokage only authorizing B-ranked missions and above. Those were the only missions worth the manpower and risk, anyway.

"Come on, Hoku. Look alive. Shift's ending in an hour anyway, you might as well pretend to be actually doing something." Keizo nudged his lazy partner, who grunted a disgruntled affirmative before stashing his little orange book back into his standard issue flak vest.

"As if we're expecting anybody today. I've already checked the mission records, nobody interesting is out in the field anyway, and you know that ANBU don't even come in by the front gate." Hokusai almost whined.

"Well, either way, duties are duties." Keizo reminded him, tempted to smack his indolent shift partner for his bad habits.

"Quite right, Chunin-san."

Keizo whirled around in shock, reflexively reaching for a kunai holstered at his thigh. Hokusai beat him to the punch, already leaping forward. Their unannounced guest merely sidestepped the Chunin, before vanishing in a blur. Keizo's hand got no further, finding itself gripped by a single gloved hand.

"WaaaeeahahhHHH" Of all the sounds the Chunin expected, a young child wailing in protest was not particularly high on said list.

"It's alright Naru-chan! It's alright. I'm here, no need to cry!"

"Ha...Hatake-san!" Keizo could only splutter in utter confusion. Kakashi turned back to gaze at him, lone eye twitching.

"Forgive me for my ignorance, I wasn't aware that attacking friendly shinobi was common courtesy at the front gate." Kakashi's voice was even, showing no trace of his annoyance.

"Ano… It is protocol to announce your arrival beforehand.. Usually by walking up, not appearing behind us." Keizo stammered, still in shock.

"Most shinobi can't sneak up on us anyway!" Hokusai, recovered from his markedly embarrassing fall, hollered. The Hatake only nodded.

"Ah. It is my fault then. I have not used the main gate in.. several years."

The two chunin were grimly reminded that the teenager before them had been a Jonin before they had even graduated the academy, and had been in the ANBU for years before they had even started doing gate duty.

"Please send word ahead. I will be heading to my apartment to freshen up before making my way to the Hokage Tower. Hokage-sama is expecting me."

"Ha-Hai, Hatake-san!" Keizo again stammered, still intimidated by the last living student of the Yondaime Hokage. Said student only inclined his head, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"By Kami-sama, the guy is fast as hell."

"Tell me about it.. He took both of us out in a heartbeat… that's incredible"

"Wait... was that a kid?!"

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was getting too old for this. Or at least, that was what he told himself. The legendary Kami no Shinobi, The Professor, Sandaime Hokage, puffed thoughtfully at the tobacco pipe lolling at the corner of his mouth. Not enough manpower, too many missions to fulfil, too many parties to satisfy. The Fire Daimyo grew restless at Konoha's apparent weakness, and Kami knew what that damned Onoki was up to. Several Iwa kill-teams had already been spotted in Rain, one even reportedly tangling with Sanshōuo no Hanzō himself.

"Hokage-sama! Shimura-dono has arrived." The young kunoichi serving as his current secretary politely called, peeking her head through the elaborate doors to his office. Hiruzen straightened in his chair, puffing his pipe once more. The distinct tapping of a cane heralded the arrival of Sarutobi's oldest friend and rival, Shimura Danzo. Hiruzen mused that for all his age, Danzo looked far worse than he did.

"You have something for me, Danzo?" Sarutobi dispensed with the pleasantries. The two elder statesmen had known each other for far too long to bother with platitudes. Danzo inclined his head, before tapping his cane twice. A single motion was all it took for Hiruzen to dismiss his hidden ANBU bodyguards. Some discussions were not meant for other ears, no matter their clearance.

"I have reports from Ame, and Mizu no Kuni." Danzo rasped.

"Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki is a fool. Bakuton no Gari was reported leading a team of Iwa Jōnin no less than twenty kilometers from our border."

"Jiraiya-kun beat you to the punch, Danzo. I received his report two days ago."

"My Root were able to engineer a clash between the Salamander and Gari's detachment."

"It was you then.. I shall not enquire as to how exactly you accomplished this." Sarutobi was keenly aware of the nature of Danzo's personal black-ops unit. There were, after all, certain interests that Konoha could not be publicly seen pursuing. Having a disavowed, publicly nonexistent organization capable of performing certain more delicate operations was a boon, one that Sarutobi was just barely willing to tolerate Danzo's warmongering for.

"Hanzō ran them off. My agents were unable to ascertain the extent of the casualties on either side, but you and I both know of Hanzo's abilities. Onoki will not be pleased when he hears of Gari's failure."

"He can be displeased all he wants. What of our esteemed neighbors to the east?"

"The Sandaime Mizukage was assassinated a week ago by an unknown, bloodline wielding shinobi. Loyalists have begun a purge of kekkai-genkai wielding families in response. Kirigakure will be in open civil war before the year is out." Danzo continued, the briefest hint of a smile ghosting his scarred face.

"That is.. unfortunate." Hiruzen had never met the Third Mizukage. The Village Hidden in the Mist was isolated at best, downright xenophobic at worst, and had never openly entered any of the three Shinobi World Wars or any other diplomatic arrangement with any of the other Five Powers.

"Their chaos is our gain. Kiri will be weakened tremendously. With our eastern border secured, it frees up manpower we can move to counter Iwa's provocations. We can also look to increase our influence in Wave and Tide countries. Perhaps re-establish a presence in Whirlpool."

"You overestimate our ability to project power. We have barely enough Shinobi as it is to cater to our obligations now."

"Send Orochimaru. Your prized student is growing bored being confined to the village."

"I… he.." Sarutobi faltered at the mention of another of his long life's regrets.

"You fear he would defect?" Danzo's voice was hard.

"I fear he will take as many liberties as he desires with the people of Mizu. Orochimaru-kun is many things. Gentle, he is not. With no Kage, he could very well destroy half of Kiri to satiate his hunger."

"I am surprised that you would speak of him in such a manner. There was a time he could do no wrong in your eyes."

"He has done.. truly terrible things. Many of them for you, Danzo." Hiruzen's voice lashed like the hardened adamantine of his staff.

"All I do, I do for Konoha." Danzo started.

"Enough. I will not argue this with you again." The Hokage's dismissal was sharp. Danzo knew when he could push his old rival, and more importantly, when it was wiser to let go. He shook his head slowly, allowing the tension to defuse.

"Regardless, we must keep an eye on developments in our eastern neighbour. Perhaps an opportunity to offer sanctuary to Kekkai-Genkai wielding clans may arise." The discussion continued for a little while, The Warhawk and The Professor formulating Konoha's foreign policy. They were interrupted by another knock on the door, the secretary pushing her head through again, discreetly coughing to draw attention.

"My apologies, Shimura-dono, Hokage-sama. Word has arrived from the front gate, Hatake Kakashi has returned from his extended leave. You are expecting him?"

"Yes.. Yes I am." Hiruzen smiled. Here was good news, after so long. Danzo knew that it was time to leave.

"You would do well to push the Hatake boy. He would be a formidable asset, utilized correctly." Danzo murmured, even as he turned to exit the office.

"Danzo." This time, Hiruzen's voice betrayed none of his weariness and age, but rang with authority."I allow you many things. Some say too many, because you and I both know you act for the good of the Village. However, on this, I will broker no compromise. Kakashi-kun is off limits."

The Sandaime Hokage did not raise his voice, but the strength that had carried him through more battles than any other living Shinobi shone through. Danzo showed no sign of acknowledgement, merely giving a respectful inclination of his head.

"Hokage-sama." He departed, cane tapping all the while.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"Naru-chan is growing well, Kakashi-kun. It seems like he has taken to you easily. How has being a father been?" Hiruzen asked easily. The God of Shinobi cut a rather undignified figure, sat cross-legged on the floor of his own office. Before him the blonde toddler cried out happily, grasping at the alphabet blocks that Hiruzen had provided.

Kakashi stood back, fondly observing his ward.

"Hard, Hokage-sama. I must admit that it's been as challenging as any mission I've ever done. But he grows on you, the little brat."

"All children do, Kakashi-kun. Even for the most hard-hearted of us all."

Kakashi inclined his head respectfully. He wondered… it was true, he supposed. The past year had changed him radically. Once, all he lived for was the next mission, to fight and to kill and to win. Obito and Minato-sensei had changed that a little, helping him to understand friendship and family, to a certain degree. Yet within the adorable child, still mewling and gurgling with happiness, Kakashi found something worth living for, worth fighting for. He wondered when his thinking had shifted, from caring for Naruto as his Sensei's son, to thinking of him as his own.

Sarutobi was pleased, no doubt. He had been worried for Kakashi, that the teenager bereft of family and friends would have been shattered by the death of Minato and Kushina, that he would become an emotional wreck with a dozen different coping mechanisms to deal with the extreme trauma he had experienced in his short life. Hiruzen had hoped beyond hope that the little Naruto would be Kakashi's anchor, would be something that the young Hatake could live for. It seemed that this was coming along nicely, which brought him to other topics that needed discussion.

"Kakashi-kun. I will be reinstating you as a jōnin of our village, effective from the end of this month. I do not wish to reduce your time with little Naru-chan here, but simply put, the village has dire need of your talents. Shikaku is stretched thin trying to cover up for what we lost during the Kyuubi attack, and we must have a shinobi of your capabilities back on the front lines. I do not need to tell you that Iwa and Kumo have been growing restless.. your reputation alone will go far in reminding them of Konoha's power."

Kakashi never took his eye off his son. Sarutobi continued.

"If you are concerned for Naru-chan, I can assign an ANBU team to look out for him. He will be safe in this village, anyway. I will not send you for any long term missions, you will not be apart from him for any longer than a week."

Kakashi finally looked at Sarutobi, lone eye searching his Hokage's face for something.

"I never understood why my father kept disappearing when I was young. Kaa-san passed away before I could even talk, and my father was never around. I grew up lonely, Hokage-sama."

"And how could I have known that my father was waging a secret war against Iwa? That he was single-handedly responsible for starting the Third Shinobi World War because he failed a mission?"

"Kakashi-kun.."

"I will not let him live my life, Hokage-sama. I will not let my son grow up without a father, let my son feel the loneliness and shame I did." Kakashi was quiet, but his voice carried such conviction as to give even The Professor pause.

"Kakashi-kun.. You are not your father. And do not let what the historians say about your father disgrace his memory. Hatake Sakumo was a shinobi without peer, far surpassing any before the Yondaime Hokage. His decision to bring back his teammates embodied the true Will of Fire, and I was proud to be his Hokage and friend." Hiruzen was gentle, for he could afford no mistakes here. This was a wound that had festered for far too long in Kakashi's psyche, and one that needed healing.

Kakashi's stare saw more than any Sharingan, searching desperately for absolution in his Hokage's visage. The year with Naruto had done so much for his repressed emotions, but it had also dragged forth so many skeletons from his closet it was a wonder the teenager could function properly. Hiruzen lamented the reality of the Shinobi's life. Raised to kill, they had no childhood, no innocence. Kakashi had lost his father to war, had grown up into a war, and had fought almost every waking moment from age six to thirteen. Sarutobi mourned for a child lost, and for the broken man that was now trying to pick up the pieces so that his son would not live the same life.

"I will leave you off the active missions roster for as long as you need, Kakashi-kun, or until Naru-chan enters the academy. You are quite right, your son needs his father, so much more so with the burden he carries."

Kakashi snapped out of his funk instantly at the mention of his son's prisoner.

"Have you decided if you are going to tell Naru-chan? About the Kyuubi?" asked Sarutobi.

"I have not given it much thought. Hokage-sama, only you have the authority to disclose S-ranked secrets." Kakashi's answer was curt.

Hiruzen sighed, weariness clouding his features. Naruto looked up from his toys, little face scrunched up in curiosity.

"You are his father, Kakashi-kun. You will know best, when to tell him."

Kakashi moved now, picking up the little bundle that had so irreversibly changed his life, holding him close, as if to shield him from the horrors of their way of life.

"Kakashi-kun… if you would take advice from an old man… Make friends. Trust people, love people. Friends and comrades are what will make this life of ours worth it, in the madness and the chaos of our wretched world, the people around you are what will keep the fire burning, the Will of Fire. You have walked a hard road, and the road ahead is harder still, but you are strong, and Naruto will need that strength for all the burdens he carries."

Kakashi was silent still, contemplating his Kage's words, clutching his precious person tightly to his chest. The little not-toddler squealed in happiness.

"Kaka? Kaka! Higyuuuuah!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi turned, son in hand, and walked from the office. Hiruzen was reflective. Far too many had been lost, and if he could save just this one.. perhaps it would go some way to atone for his many mistakes.

**2 Weeks Later**

"Hatake has a kid? What the fuck?"

"No way.. Who would've guessed?"

"YOSH!! MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAS SURPASSED ME EVEN IN THIS! IF I CANNOT.."

"Aw shut the hell up, Gai."

Nara Shikaku, Jonin Commander, could only chuckle at the antics of his more lively subordinates. It was true, then. Rumors had spread faster than wildfire, word that the legendary Hatake Kakashi, Copy-Nin, Son of the White Fang, had returned to the village with a brat in tow. No doubt the Hokage would be busy interrogating the young man on how and who exactly he had gotten pregnant. Konoha was terribly protective of their secrets and bloodlines, and having the mother of a Hatake running around in some rural backwater was most definitely a security risk.

"Shikaku-san! You have any idea who Kakashi knocked up? Rumor has it that it was a super sexy Kumo ANBU operative who was trying to seduce him, but he turned it around and got her pregnant!" Now that was an utterly ridiculous notion, Shikaku mused. But it would explain the brat's startling blonde hair, if the gate guards' report had any truth to it. The hair color was so extraordinarily rare in Hi no Kuni… but then again who was to say what hair color was normal, considering the Hatake clan's trademarked silvery gray hair. After all, the Yondaime Hokage had been a true blue Konohan, born to two native Fire Country citizens, and no one had questioned his shockingly blonde hair. Perhaps Kakashi had knocked up a distant, distant relative of the Yellow Flash?

Shikaku chuckled to himself at the absurdity of that line of thought.

"No way! I knew Kakashi-san was badass.. but knocking up a foreign ANBU? Hot damn.." Shikaku's lack of a reply appeared to have fanned the flames of gossip. He briefly considered refuting the allegations, but decided against it. Kakashi could use some excitement in his life. The kid was one of the baddest men in the village, but he was a little uptight. Just a little.

"Alright alright, that's enough. I'm calling this month's briefing to order." Shikaku drawled, cutting off the buzz around the meeting room. Konoha's gathering of Jōnin and Tobuketsu Jōnin fell silent at the sound of their laidback Commander's voice.

"First order of business, just a routine update on the status of our missions roster. Last month we accomplished 48 B-ranked, and 17 A-ranked missions. While we have yet to hit pre-Kyuubi levels, it's still twenty percent higher than previous month's. Hokage-sama is pleased to note that other than several minor injuries, we experienced no major incidents or fatalities. Good work people."

Shikaku's words brought a tentative smile to many of the Jōnin arrayed before him. Morale was still shaky, even a year after the Kyuubi's rampage. It was telling that even despite a rash of promotions, the room remained not even three quarters filled. The Jonin Commander allowed the smile to reach his own lips.

"As for the second item on today's agenda, a quick update on personnel matters.." Shikaku was interrupted by a swirl of leaves right in the middle of the room. In an instant half the room was on guard, reaching for weapons. The leaves fell, revealing a sheepish looking Hatake Kakashi, rubbing the back of his head.

"My apologies for my tardiness! Do you know how hard it is to find a reputable babysitter for shinobi kids around here?" Kakashi sounded embarrassed, much to Shikaku's amusement. This was something totally unheard of. The Copy-Nin late for a meeting? Granted he had not attended a meeting for the longest time, having gone off the books during his term in ANBU, followed by his extended leave.

"You could've used the door, Kakashi-san."

"I was in a rush. Baby powder does not wash off the standard-issue flak jacket that well, did you know?" Kakashi's barely concealed disgruntlement elicited a chuckle from most of the room.

"YOSH!!! SO IT IS TRUE, MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAS DECIDED TO START A NEW CHALLENGE! IF I CANNOT HAVE MORE CHILDREN THAN.."

Kakashi tuned Gai out. The taijutsu specialist had just recently earned his Jonin promotion, and Kakashi was not looking forward to more interaction with his self-declared rival. The man might have been a true beast on the battlefield, but off the field he was for sure one of the most.. eccentric ninja around. Shikaku, eyes alight with hidden laughter asked him to take a seat. Kakashi obliged.

"As I was about to say, regarding personnel matters, Hatake Kakashi has been reinstated as a Jōnin of the Konoha Shinobi Corps. As he has not held this position for more than three years, any ranking Jōnin may submit an objection to his reinstatement. Does anybody desire to do so?"

Silence reigned in the room. Akimichi Chōza broke out into a hearty, booming laugh. Kakashi turned to the meaty Jōnin, single eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"Who in their right mind would do that? Come off it Shikaku, Hatake-san's return is more than welcome here."

With that, the awkwardness of the room melted away, and all around, Kakashi's colleagues were congratulating him and welcoming him back. He was the youngest Jōnin in the room, the only persons of similar age being Maito Gai and Sarutobi Asuma who had just earned his promotion to Tobuketsu Jōnin, but Kakashi felt right at home. This was far more welcome than the impersonal, machine-like efficiency of the ANBU, Kakashi mused. Here was friendship and camaraderie, the Will of Fire that Hiruzen was so convicted of.

Asuma slid over to his right, taking in Kakashi's appearance.

"You aren't sleeping much? You look terrible."

Kakashi grimaced under his mask. Was it so obvious that even with only a quarter of his face visible they could tell?

"I feel terrible, that's for sure. Naru-chan's teething, and it's awful. Cries non-stop, won't sleep for more than two or three hours. Haven't had a full night's rest since I got back."

"Jeez man, two weeks without rest? Sounds like being a dad's worse than being an active ANBU Captain."

"Ask your dad, I'd bet he'd say it's worse than being Hokage."

Asume grinned wryly. He had never been close to the aloof Hatake heir, despite being in the same class for a year in the academy. Considering Hatake had graduated after that single year, it wasn't surprising. Even after that the few times they had run into each other around the Hokage Tower, the other ninja had been cold, withdrawn, and with the death of his father, who could blame him?

Asuma liked this new Kakashi, one who showed emotion and could banter and joke. It seemed like having a kid was doing him well.

"You know, I'm curious. What's it like? Being a dad? I… I mean nobody would've guessed you'd settle down.." Asuma was tentative.

"You think I'd have left him to grow up without a father?" Kakashi's tone suddenly grew cold. Asuma winced. Still a sore spot, the topic of fatherhood.

"Of course not.. you know what nevermind. Who was she? Must've been quite a beauty to catch your eye!" Asuma tried to change the topic.

Kakashi looked away.

"I don't really want to talk about her. She was a good person, pretty, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto takes after her." There was an odd note to his voice, tinged with… regret?

Asuma's eyes widened.

"She's.. she's not okay, isn't she."

Kakashi stiffened, and Asuma almost panicked, fearing he had pushed him too far.

"Childbirth. It was painless, at least."

Asuma looked down at the raw emotion in his voice. In the back of his head he was stunned that this was Hatake Kakashi, once the paragon of emotional control and discipline.

"I'm sorry. I'll drink to her, the next time I'm out with the guys."

"I'll drink one with you." Kakashi drawled, offering his hand. Asuma stared, disbelieving.

"You'll have to get a babysitter, Hatake, because the moment I can drag you out I am getting you _so _wasted."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Danzo-sama."

The windowless office was plain, unadorned save for the single painting that sat high above the wall behind the table that Danzo sat at. The painting depicted a sunny, beautiful Konohan summer afternoon, light beating down on an Konoha Oak Tree that towered above the shrubbery around it.

Danzo sat beneath the painting, shrouded in shadow. The office was lit by a pair of lamps, one at the table, the other by the door. His cane lay at rest beside him, but yet within easy reach. He looked up at the sound of the voice.

"Twelve. You have a report?" The masked, featureless shadow that knelt before him looked up, body language betraying nothing.

"Hai. Sabre Team has requested that the surveillance mission on Target White be extended and deepened. They have reason to believe that the subject has begun clandestine activities outside of Village Law."

Danzo gave no sign of agitation, continuing to write on the plain paper before him.

"Danzo-sama, the matter is urgent."

He put one hand up, silencing the agent instantly.

"Your conditioning must be slipping, that you would speak before I answered. Inform Sabre Team that they are to continue monitoring the situation, and I want a summary of observations and details of the nature of Orochimaru's actions before midnight."

"Sabre Team already compiled a preliminary report, Danzo-sama." Twelve reached into his tan cloak, withdrawing a scroll and placing it on the desk.

Danzo grasped the scroll slowly, deliberately, digesting its contents.

"Orphans?"

"Hai. I checked the missing persons list at the Uchiha Police Headquarters. Seven different orphanages did report missing children over the past month, almost thirty all together. The Police Force is stretched too thin to dedicate any serious amount of resources to tracking down missing street urchins."

Danzo placed the scroll back down on the table, face contorting into a frown.

"That is too much to be a coincidence. Have Twenty-Seven and Thirty-Five inserted into one of the orphanages, make it obvious. I want them to draw attention to themselves. Deep insertion will be the best way to gather information. Have Dagger Team reassigned, double the eyes on Target White, but take extreme precaution. The man is paranoid on his best day."

The ROOT agent straightened, coming to his feet in a fluid, efficient movement.

"Your will be done, Danzo-sama. The Tree grows tall..."

"When the roots run deep. Go, Twelve."

* * *

"Aw come on Kakashi, you gotta at least let us know her name?"

"It doesn't matter anymore now, does it?"

"Are you kidding me? Some mysterious villager in some backwater catches the attention of _the_ Hatake Kakashi, and you're saying she's not important?"

"Take it easy, Raidou, Kakashi doesn't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Right. Sorry."

Kakashi leaned back into his stool at the bar, knocking back another saucer of sake. He blinked twice, feeling the burn all the way down to his stomach.

"How the hell do you keep drinking without taking off the mask? Is it porous? Chakra-enhanced?"

"Clan secret, also it's not porous, that's disgustingly unhygienic" Kakashi deadpanned. The group of Konoha-nin clustered round the bar burst out into laughter.

Asuma leaned forward, pouring Kakashi another drink.

"You know, we didn't figure you had a sense of humor. Always took you for the serious, badass, man-killing ANBU-captain."

A pretty, raven haired Chūnin across the table chipped in.

"Yeah.. you always were the hot, silent type." The beautiful Chūnin eyed Kakashi speculatively.

"Kurenai! Kakashi's a dad, leave him alone." Asuma chided. Kakashi noted the flush in his cheeks. Definitely wasn't from the alcohol. He made the wise decision to step away from that mess.

"Yuuhi-san, was it? I'm sorry but I'm not looking for anything with anybody right now.. only enough room in my life for a rowdy toddler, and a couple missions on the side." Kakashi gave her an eye smile.

Kurenai, her name was, definitely had had too many drinks. She almost pouted.

"I'll have to tell Anko-chan then, she's had her eye on you since you came back. Girls like the mature, family man you know.."

"Alright that's enough. Kakashi's been back for like, less than a year. Let him settle in before dragging him into your machinations." Asuma's voice was tinged with.. jealousy? Kakashi noted to himself to stay far, far away from that.

"Anyway, how's being a dad? Still not sleeping much?" Asuma changed the subject.

"Isn't that bad now. I think most of his teeth are out. They start to settle in around two, I think. He's a lot more talkative now, which is cute?"

The female shinobi around him almost melted, cooing.

"What was his first word? I bet it was Daddy!" A purple haired Tobuketsu Jōnin asked excitedly. One Uzuki Yuugao, if his memory hadn't failed him.

"Actually, no. His first word was 'kunai', if you can believe that."

"Whaaaaat?? No way! What the hell are you teaching him, Hatake?"

"YOSH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL IS RAISING A SUPER GENIUS PRODIGY! IF I.."

"Why are you so loud? Do you have to shout? Indoors voice Gai!"

Kakashi couldn't help the smile that broke out under his mask. Friendship was a strange thing, but not unwelcome. His life was definitely far more interesting, in a manner that didn't involve assasination and sabotage. It felt good to know that other people would have his back.

"Hey, Kakashi! I don't want you slowing down! It's been ten months since you started drinking with us, and you're the only one who hasn't gotten hammered!"

Kakashi nodded. Life was good. He downed another saucer.

"Chakra reserves, Asuma. When you have as much to burn as I do, it's a little hard to be inebriated."

"Nooo waaaaay is that true. Wait. Is it?"

* * *

"Kaka? Kaka!"

Kakashi grunted, rolling over. The shades were drawn, shrouding the room in comfortable darkness. Good thing, too, considering his head was pounding with a splitting headache.

'Holy shit how much did I drink last night?' Kakashi mused to himself, grasping in the dark blindly for his alarm clock.

"Hungry! Ramen?"

Kakashi groaned. The little toddler was on his futon, tugging at his pants in that adorable way that he always did.

"Alright, Naru-chan. Give me three minutes to freshen up." He finally found his clock.

'Four thirty in the morning? Are you kidding me?' Kakashi got to his feet, still feeling the headache. A quick self-diagnosis and he determined the obvious.

'Terrible hangover from massive alcohol consumption, and severe dehydration... damn Asuma, you finally got me.'

He moved out of the single room that he shared with his young son, to the common area that housed his 'kitchen', which was more of a stove on a table and a cabinet. The window facing the Konoha monument was still dark, the sun having not yet seen fit to rise. A bachelor pad, through and through. Kakashi had lived here since he became a Gēnin all those years ago, his ancestral clan home holding too many terrible memories. Minato-sensei had figured it wasn't a good idea for his already fragile psyche to continue living with the literal ghosts of his past, and had arranged for the then young ninja to move to the quaint apartment that was near the Hokage Tower. Kakashi had moved back in after his return from his sojourn in Grass, and it was quickly turning into a very well lived in apartment.

Kakashi turned on the lights, wincing at the sudden assault on his eye. The little toddler followed him out of the room, clinging on to his pantsleeve.

"Alright Naruto, no ramen for you, it's too early in the morning for that. Cereal?"

The kid nodded, before plopping himself down at the single table expectantly.

Kakashi rummaged through his cabinet for the bowls and the cereal, before grabbing a jug of milk from the fridge. Sometimes he wondered what the Kakashi of just three years ago would have thought of him now. Probably would have considered him an unorganized slob. The flak jacket lying at the corner of the living room, the unwashed dishes in the sink, three of his trademarked face masks still sitting in the laundry, all were things that would have driven him insane just three years ago. Kakashi contemplated ruefully that becoming a single dad had truly thrown all his habits out the window. Now all that mattered in his home life was keeping his boy fed and safe, tidiness and organization be damned.

'Need more milk. I've got time, I guess I'll swing by the market later. Does Naruto have a play date today? I'll have to check.' Kakashi mused.

"You know I gotta check with the medic-nins if a two year old is supposed to be on such a regular sleep schedule. No way this waking up earlier than me is normal." Kakashi grumbled even as he brought the cereal to the table.

"Not tired." Naruto shrugged, quite an adorable mannerism for a two year old.

"I don't think you're supposed to be able to understand me that well either, but then again, you're my son."

"Tou-channn" Naruto broke out into an infectious grin. Kakashi smiled back, before taking a spoonful of his cereal. The water was still boiling for his tea.

"Eat, you little rascal. I'll take you out later."

* * *

"Hey Kakashi! Don't leave your pup unattended like that!"

"Hm? He's right here, don't worry." Inuzuka Tsume was a very forceful lady, Kakashi decided. The spiky haired Inuzuka Matriarch strode purposefully towards the silver haired Jōnin. Kakashi nodded politely at the lady at the counter, handing her the payment for his milk. Tsume wasn't alone, her ever-present companion Kuromaru trotting along dutifully by her side. Her daughter, Hana, followed respectfully behind, hair neatly tied up.

"Mama! Fasterrr!" And that would be the Inuzuka heir apparent, Kakashi noted. The boy rode Kuromaru like a steed, wild glee alight in his eyes. Definitely took after his mother.

"Ohaiyo, Tsume-san. Fancy meeting you here."

"My clan runs this district, baka. I was taking my litter out for a walk and I smelt your scent from three blocks away."

"Ahh. I'm sorry, I must have not showered before leaving the house. I was just running some errands, and bringing little Naruto out to run off some energy."

"It ain't your stink I'm smelling. The boy smells like just like you. Also your own summons aren't very discreet in marking their partner you know!"

Kakashi liked the Inuzuka clan. He felt at ease around the fellow canine-nin and their no-nonsense, brash personalities. There was never any hidden agendas or political motivations with them, and his ninken always loved spending time with the Inuzuka's own partners.

"I'll make sure to wash him more thoroughly in the future, Tsume-san."

"Won't help, I'd still smell him from a mile away. Kid has a pretty potent chakra-scent. What the hell are you feeding him?"

"Ahh..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Never mind, none of my business anyway. Say, wanna head to the park? Let your pup get to know mine own. Kiba needs someone to roughhouse with."

"That would be fine, Tsume-san. I'll just go grab him, excuse me."

"You gotta stop letting him wander off, Hatake. He's barely a toddler." Tsume protested, but obvious mirth danced across her unguarded expression.

Life really was good, Kakashi decided. The sound of children playing in the distance was almost cathartic. Kakashi contemplated that this was one thing he had never experienced during his own childhood. He took in the almost rapturous expression of joy on his son's face as the little rascal chased Kiba who rode Kuromaru, and sighed contentedly. He sat peacefully on of the parks many benches, and for a moment, he found himself feeling free, happy. It was an odd feeling.

"Well, you look relaxed."

"You can tell?"

"Not from your face, you damned paranoid brat."

Tsume plonked herself down next to Kakashi, cracking open a can of soda.

"Damned kids, you would think they wouldn't have the energy to run me, a fully fledged Jōnin ragged, and you'd be wrong."

"It's more of your Kuromaru, really."

"Naruto's a stamina freak, kid doesn't get tired. What the hell _are_ you feeding him?"

"Cereal, instant ramen, sometimes tea?"

"You can't feed a kid instant ramen, Kakashi, jeez."

Kakashi had the grace to look abashed.

"Sometimes I forget you're barely more than a kid too. Take it easy, Hatake. Got a long life ahead of you, I hope."

"I've completed more S-ranked missions than the rest of the entire roster of active Jōnin, you know." Kakashi huffed.

"And you're not even eighteen. Come on Kakashi, you can't raise a kid on your own, even if you love him to death. Get some help. The kid's gonna need some maternal figures in his life, too. Boys raised by boys usually turn out kinda whack." Tsume downed the soda.

"I appreciate the advice, Tsume-san."

"Eh, for you, it's free."

Kakashi chuckled, before returning his attention to his charge and his companions.

"Inuzuka-san, Hatake-san, I hope I am not intruding." Tsume and Kakashi turned as one at the voice.

"Uchiha Itachi? The hell you doing out of your compound?" Tsume's usual brashness greeted the new addition to the conversation.

"My apologies. I was bringing my brother out to play, and we noticed the gathering here and thought to join in." Itachi's serious words were made a little strange by his pre-pubescent voice. Kakashi noted his appearance and posture. A true-blue Uchiha, by the look of it, with all the poise and dignified condescension of the clan.

"Really? Your dad let you out?"

"Otou-sama allowed us a free afternoon off, yes."

"Ah hell, The Hatake kid's quarter Uchiha anyway, might as well. Go and play, have fun." The Uchiha heir bowed respectfully, before grabbing his younger brother's hand and running off the join the roughhousing boys in the grass.

"The kid's six, can you believe it? Just started early at the academy. My Hana says he's a genius, probably going to grad at the end of the year, just like you Hatake."

Kakashi was thinking hard.

"Was I that stuck up at age six? He's barely more than a boy and he's talking like he's in a council meeting."

Gleeful sounds of delight echoed from where the boys were currently engaging in some sort of attempt to wrestle Kuromaru to the ground. The grizzled war-dog patiently obliged the boys, deigning to allow them to shift him every so often.

Tsume turned to Kakashi.

"You were worse, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked her in the eyes, before turning back to the melee that the playing had dissolved into.

"I suppose I was."

* * *

**A/N**

Hello anybody who's made it this far into the story! This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please bear with me as I try to write something worth reading.

This story has been bouncing around my head for awhile, and I've planned pretty far ahead, so expect pretty rapid updates. I would appreiciate reviews and feedback, as I'm trying to improve my writing.

Please understand that I'm trying to remain as faithful as I can to how the characters are portrayed in the manga, just with the slow butterfly effect from Kakashi's decision to adopt Naruto. The changes will get pretty drastic as we head further into the story. Also, I apologize if the first few chapters are short on action, it's mostly characterization and world building for the future. Things will start to pick up soon, however.

Till the next chapter!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Years Later**

"Good to know you haven't lost your edge, Taicho."

"Just because I'm a dad doesn't mean I've gotten soft. I'm still me, you know." Kakashi straightened, wiping his tantō clean on the grass. The ill-fated nuke-nin that had the misfortune of tangling with Hatake Kakashi stared at the sky, lifeless, even as blood continued to seep from the clean slice across his throat.

"Didn't think you'd had it in you to kill him like that. I guess having a kid hasn't softened you up."

Kakashi scoffed.

"If I was soft, Hokage-sama wouldn't have put me in charge of this team. Now I'm sure you have better things to do than questioning your commanding officer, Hayate."

"Sorry, Taicho. I'll get to cataloguing the dead immediately." The swordsman quickly made himself scarce.

Uzuki Yuugao materialized in a swirl of leaves.

"The caravan is secure, none of the civilians were injured in the attack. Myself and Aoba were able to neutralize the main attacking nuke-nin force without much trouble. Couple of no-name gēnin and Chūnin punks."

Kakashi nodded.

"Good work, Uzuki-san. Head back and reassure the civilians, then get moving. That cargo is pretty valuable, and I want to be home before sunset."

"Missing little Naru-chan, Taicho?"

"If you want that letter of recommendation so badly, you better move your ass, Uzuki."

"Hai, hai! Moving!" The purple haired tōbuketsu Jōnin retreated the way she came. Kakashi chuckled to himself. She was good, a solid kunoichi, and he knew she had been looking forward to the mission, getting to serve with _the_ Hatake Kakashi had been a dream come true for the aspiring ANBU member. She had the skills for it, for sure, and Kakashi would be happily recommending her to Koza for the selection process. Most didn't make it, but he figured she had what it took.

He sheathed his tantō, sparing the rapidly cooling corpse one last glance. It had been a brutal murder of a fight, not so much a battle. The Nuke-nin was a Jōnin, from Kiri, judging from the man's forehead protector. Kakashi had ambushed him, forced him away from the nearby stream to prevent his usage of any Suiton ninjutsu. The man wasn't much of a close quarter duelist, he hadn't even needed to use his Sharingan to put him down. A clean kill, Inu would have proud. A momentary image flashed through his mind, and he tensed.

_'I will not have you raising a child while murdering others in their sleep.' _

Kakashi deliberately turned his back to the corpse. A cleanup team of Hunter-nin had already been dispatched from the village to identify and process any bounties. Kakashi pushed the dark thoughts out of his mind. Naruto would keep his innocence for as long as Kakashi could help it. Just for reassurance however, Kakashi flashed through a set of handsealsat a breakneck pace, the familiarity leading him a practiced speed that would have surprised even a jōnin.

"Reverse Summoning Jutsu." He murmured, biting his thumb before pressing his palm to the ground. A puff of smoke, and there before him was a rather disgruntled pug.

"Whaddya want now? I was busy!"

"Pakkun, what on earth would you be doing?"

"...stuff.."

Kakashi took stock of his ninken's appearance. Crayon markings were scrawled all over his ninken vest, and the ninken smelled distinctly of curry flavored ramen.

"I asked you to look out for Naru-chan, not indulge him, Pakkun."

"Kid wanted to eat, leave off, you grouch."

"Crayons?"

"He gives good belly rubs..."

"And you let your guard down?"

"Look man, Bull and Shiba were supposed to be watching him too, but he bribed them off with some kibble he found in the cabinet."

"Pakkun, he's four. No way in hell did he get the better of a team of trained ninken!"

"He's cute! Okay? I said it!"

"I'll be back soon, try not to let him burn down the house."

"We'll do our best." The pug growled before dispelling himself in another puff of smoke.

Kakashi groaned, head in his hands. The boy was growing more and more of a handful, a dynamo of never ending energy and playfulness. He was polite and responsible, but terribly mischievous at times. Kakashi didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring himself to really discipline the boy, he was too adorable and well-behaved most of the time, and he never did anything dangerous or irresponsible, just innapropriate and exhausting to deal with. Kakashi's episode resolved itself with a helpless smile and shake of his head. Kami, he loved that boy.

"Taicho? We're ready to move."

"Yeah, lets get going."

* * *

"Well done, Kakashi. The merchant wishes to convey his thanks to you. The cargo was delivered in perfect condition, and none of the civilians were injured. You've done Konoha proud."

"I do my best, Hokage-sama. The team performed exceptionally."

"So I've heard. You put in an ANBU recommendation for one.. Uzuki Yuugao?"

"Yea.. she's good. I'm sure she'll make the trials."

"Koza will be pleased. His teams are still far from full capacity, we can't be pulling too many shinobi off the active missions roster."

"Uzuki's got the temperament, and the skills. She'll make a good operative."

"I read the letter. Who would have guessed, Hatake Kakashi playing the role of mentor?"

"Having a kid changes you, if what everybody has been incessantly telling me is true."

Kakashi leaned back into the chair, taking another sip from his cup of tea. The sun was making its way down, casting long shadows across the face of the Hokage Monument as it grew hidden behind the trees.

"Where is little Naru-chan? I've never seen you so relaxed with him out of your sight."

"Tsume-san recommended a daycare for Shinobi kids. Most of the high-ranking Jōnin with kids and Clansmen patronize the place. Who would've thought that there'd be a lucrative market for babysitting the children of shinobi."

"Indeed! I was lucky Biwako-chan decided to quit the force to raise my sons. Most kunoichi would rather not sacrifice their career for their children."

Hiruzen was visibly afflicted with nostalgia, a peculiar expression coming over his face. Kakashi noted that it was a much better look than the looming weariness and stress that had become far more common on the Sandaime's aged visage.

"Well, security there's pretty tight. Daycare's run by a civilian, but they've contracted some former jōnin as cover. They've got some rudimentary Fūinjutsu too. Isn't the best, but we all can't have ANBU squads following us around."

"Fuinjūtsu?"

"Yeah, they make you channel chakra into these little fūin, helps identify the parents. Pretty useful for those kids who are targets." The hidden implication had not gone unnoticed by Sarutobi.

"Your son is safe, Kakashi. You've been back in the field for close to a year now, and there hasn't been any major incidents. Jiraiya-kun's keeping an ear close to the ground, any rumbling from Iwa and I'll put an ANBU squad right back on shadow duty."

Kakashi nodded, expression remaining thoughtful.

"You have any idea how the Shiki Fūjin works?" Kakashi asked, tone casual. Sarutobi lit his pipe, puffing slowly, and with a discreet gesture quickly dismissed his ANBU guards.

"I did help Minato-kun finish and apply the seal, but it was mostly my Sensei who did most of the technical work. Jiriaya-kun has the schematics of the seal for his own study. Why do you ask?" Sarutobi's face revealed concern. Any matter concerning the Kyūbi was never particularly good news.

"Naruto's four, his chakra coils are starting to solidify and expand for real. Pakkun asked me if Naruto's been near the forest the other day. Said he smelt like fox."

Sarutobi puffed a little faster.

"I do not know what the exact details of Minato-kun's seal are, but I would not be surprised if he had put in a filter mechanism to allow Naruto to harness his prisoner's chakra."

"Yeah.. well, those lines on his cheeks are starting to darken and grow. Weren't that noticeable growing up, but it's becoming more and more obvious every week that goes by. I deduced it was the demon's chakra filtering through his system causing some sort of physical reaction." Kakashi seemed unconcerned, but Sarutobi had known him since young, and could sense the undercurrent of agitation.

"That is... a problem." Sarutobi said slowly.

"I can't have my son running around with Fox whiskers and smelling of Fox chakra, that's too obvious. People will put two and two together, Hokage-sama."

"Have him wear your clan mask. You started wearing yours at six, he's not too young to start now. People will ask, but just tell them that he wanted to wear them."

Kakashi sighed, putting the tea down.

"I wore that mask as a mark of shame, for my father, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen took the pipe out of his mouth, placing it back down on the table, before rising out of his chair and facing the window behind his desk. The juxtaposition between the shadows and the light of the setting sun was magnificent now, casting a dancing glowing aura across his village. A curiously bright ray of evening sunlight shone onto the Yondaime Hokage's stone visage, the carved granite catching the deep orange and yellow hues and casting a shadow around the corners of his lips, turning the stern, stately expression into one of a smiling, mirthful young man.

"Minato wished for you to raise him, Kakashi. He is _your _son."

"I... I know." Kakashi murmured.

Sarutobi turned back to the nineteen, going on twenty year old.

"You still doubt that you are an adequate father?"

Hiruzen's words cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"I'm.. I'm a killer, Hokage-sama. It's all I've done, all I know how to do. I cut down that Jōnin like it was second nature. My hands are bloody, and I still hold him with those same hands."

"Naruto-chan is a fine, well adjusted, terribly polite, playful, popular young man. He is well loved by the people of this village, and will make a tremendous ninja when he is old enough. You have done a superb job as his father, Kakashi, and he loves you more than anyone else in this world."

Kakashi didn't respond, still lost in his thoughts.

"I will contact Jiraiya-kun to look into the Kyūbi chakra situation. You should ask Naruto to begin wearing the mask. He will not wear it as a mark of shame, Kakashi. He will be overjoyed and proud beyond measure to wear it, to be able to emulate his beloved father."

Kakashi rose to his feet, and for a moment Hiruzen thought he saw the beginning of a tear in the Cyclops' good eye. In the shadows cast by the setting sun, it was hard to tell.

"Hai. It's growing late, and I need to pick him up. By your leave? Thank you, for everything, Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed, before exiting through the door behind him.

The old Hokage turned back to face the Hokage Monument.

"You would be so proud, Minato.." Hiruzen whispered, to nobody in particular.

* * *

**A/N **

Some of you have been asking about the mask, and I was saving it for this scene. The mask is a pretty important part of Kakashi's life, representing loads of repressed emotions about his dad and childhood, so I wanted to save it to explore Kakashi's growing and changing psyche. Hope it serves as something a little more meaningful and not just throwaway coolfanwankservice.

Again, I know it's been mostly character development, I promise the action will be coming soon!

I apologize if the formatting gets abit wonky, I've been literally writing this on my phone as I waste away in camp, so please bear with it.

Read and review!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh she was a delight, yes, for sure! I'll see you tomorrow morning, Hinata-chan!" The daycare lady was nice. She smelled nice, and was always giving nice sweets and letting him play with toys, Naruto thought to himself. The little four year old gave a bright smile to the shy Hyuuga heiress even as the serious looking Hyuuga retainer quickly sheparded her away.

"'Bye Hina'-chan. Today was fun!"

"Ha..hai! I enjoyed myself very much as well, Naru-kun!"

Naruto also liked the lavender-eyed girl. She was gentle and never interrupted him, and always went along with his ideas for what games to play. She helped him build his pillow fort, and conspired with him to get extra snacks from the daycare lady. A serious expression came across his chubby face. Was she his girlfriend? He would have to ask Tou-chan.

He sat down on the steps of the daycare, waiting patiently. His father would be along anytime now to pick him up and bring him to eat ramen. He loved ramen, it was always salty and yummy, and he could keep ordering as much as he wanted. Tou-chan had decided one day that they would only eat ramen once a week, and Naruto hadn't been pleased. He knew his dad knew best, though, and had quickly settled into the routine.

"Naruto-chan, did your Tou-san tell you what time he is coming to pick you?" The nice-smelling daycare lady bent down while arranging the slippers neatly. Naruto concentrated hard, trying to remember.

"Otou-chan didn't say! But the sun is setting and he will come soon because we need to go eat ramen and otou-chan promised." The lady giggled, before ruffling his hair.

"Hai. Hatake-san is a very punctual man. You should learn that from him, Naru-chan. Sweets?" She offered a mochi. Naruto grinned, quickly grabbing it before his he remembered his father's lessons.

"Arigato, daycare-neechan!" He recited. The lady's smile brightened. He took the sweet, carefully maneuvering it into his waiting mouth, savouring the sweet, marshmello-like texture of the sweet.

"Naruto! Tou-san is here! Come quickly now, we have to go!" His father's voice rang out clearly. The daycare lady stepped forward to greet the elder Hatake.

"Hatake-san! You're right on time. Naruto-chan was a delight, as always. I have to compliment you for raising a very polite young man. He still surprises me sometimes with his.."

"Yes, yes. Thank you for looking after my son. If you are done, we really have to go." Kakashi interrupted her. The lady flushed, embarrassed.

"Ah, apologies, Hatake-san. Please, if you would just channel your chakra here, I'll release Naruto-chan to you." She hastily retrieved a piece of Fūin from her bag, offering it to Kakashi. He straightened, pausing, before he relaxed, smiling.

"Naruto-chan, run along now. I'll catch up to you in a moment. I have some questions for the pretty lady." His hand brushed against hers as he took the paper. The daycare lady was flustered, blush deepening.

"Ano… this is most unusual, Hatake-san.." Naruto, taking his cue, quickly got to his feet and moved on stubby little legs off the daycare porch.

"Tou-chan! I remember the way to the ramen place, I'll go myself. See you there!" He called, making his way out of the gated garden. His father didn't reply.

'Otou-chan is acting so weird. I know that nee-chan smells nice but if he wanted sweets he could buy his own, right?' Naruto mused. He decided not to think about it, there were more important things to worry about, like ramen. His father caught up to him rapidly, smiling.

"Naruto-chan, the ramen place is this way." He said, taking hold of Naruto's hand. Naruto's face scrunched up in deep thought.

"No, it's this way! I remember!" He insisted. A look of annoyance flashed over his father's face. He had grown used to reading his dad's mood even with the mask, and it confused him.

"Tou-channnn, I'm sure it's this way. You always bring me here, remember?" He waved his arm for emphasis, trying to jolt his dad's memory.

"We don't have time for ramen." His father suddenly grunted. That didn't sound like him at all, his dad had never broken a promise, and he had promised ramen! It was Thursday, Thursday was always ramen day.

"But you promised! Today's ramen day!" He raised his voice, temper rising.

"Listen here brat, I'm the one who pays for the food so if I say it's not ramen day, it's not ramen day." His father's voice cracked like a whip. Naruto recoiled in shock, his dad had never ever spoken to him like that before!

'Henge no jutsu?' Naruto's young mind raced. His father had explained to him the three basic academy ninjutsu before, and had demonstrated the Henge, trying to make him laugh by transforming into a clown. Was this his dad? Was it another ninja trying to prank him?

"You're not my otou-chan! Where is he?" He all but screamed. Several passersby turned in curiosity at the tantrum, but scuttled away seeing the Copy-Nin obviously furious. Kakashi's face morphed into one of rage, before he grabbed Naruto's shoulder, fingers digging in. Naruto squealed in response to the sudden pain, struggling. The pair vanished in a Shunshin.

They reappeared on the roof, Kakashi swearing.

"Damn this kid, can't you cooperate?" Naruto, thinking fast, lunged with a straight punch, just like his father had taught him. It was weak, but it contained as much strength as a four year old ninja child could throw. He was rewarded with a puff of smoke obscuring him and his 'father'.

"When I see who you really are, I'm going to tell my dad, and he's going to be really pissed!" He crowed triumphantly. Whoever this prankster was, he was in soooo much trouble. Naruto did not expect a kunai to slice through the smoke, embedding itself in his shoulder. The four year old reacted the only way an injured child could, screaming frantically. There was so much blood, spilling everywhere, ruining his clothes, and it hurt, it hurt so much. Naruto couldn't speak for the choking cries that were forced out of his lungs.

"Fucking kid, this op was such a bitch to get right, and you almost fucked it up by being a brat. Once we get out of here I'm going to teach you to shut the fuck up." The voice that reached his ears wasn't soothing or gentle, it was harsh, rough, and Naruto knew instantly that this was a baddie.

"Now shut the hell up, or I'll gut you." The bad man picked him up, tearing the kunai free from Naruto's shoulder. The child went straight into shock, face losing color, screams dying off as his brain struggled to remain conscious.

Kakōgan, A-ranked Iwa Jōnin and leader of the kill-team that had infiltrated Konoha, took stock of the situation. He had successfully captured the Hatake child, but exfiltration by stealth was looking difficult. The daycare lady, and the kid had already delayed him by almost half an hour, and his teammates efforts to draw away the gate guards had only bought him less time than that. He quickly considered his options. He could flee directly, making his way to the walls and busting out, but that would draw every ANBU on duty, and more. He was a jōnin, but outrunning that many Shinobi and the countless Hunter-nin that would chase him until the border was impossible. He specialized in power and strength, not speed. The other option was to hide in the village and wait out, keeping the child sedated, but with his target's high profile, the village would be sealed and every Shinobi worth a damn would be looking for him.

His two teammates suddenly joined him on the roof.

"Kakō. We didn't see you the exfil point, figured something went wrong. You secured the package?"

Kakō motioned at the unconscious child on his shoulder.

"No shit, Tetsū. We got to find a new way out, any ideas?"

His third teammate, Tsūruhashi, gestured.

"I take the kid, I'm the fastest, and we bust out. No way we're sneaking out, the op's compromised. Old Man would fuck us sideways if we came back alive without the kid anyway."

Kakō nodded. He had come to the same conclusion. Only one of them would survive this damned mission, it seemed. He passed the kid to Hashi.

"Tetsū, go West. I'll head south. Split them up. Hashi, wait exactly three minutes for us to draw the heat, then get the fuck out of here. The Old Man's got Boulder Team and Gari as cover. Link up and don't stop till you hit the Rain border."

"He didn't get fucked by Hanzō again?" Even facing death, Tetsū's wry sense of humor hadn't dulled one bit.

"I'll miss you bastards. See you on the other side." Kakō was already moving, channeling chakra.

"Doton: Earth Dragon Bomb!" He roared. What better way to draw attention than to blow something up? The massive earthen dragon formed out of mud and soil, roaring a challenge, before ramming headlong into a nearby large building. The building didn't stand a chance, collapsing under the power of his jutsu.

"Doton: Rotating Hill Excavation!" He channeled a massive surge of chakra into another hugely destructive jutsu. This time, the earth beneath an entire street rumbled, churning. The soil heaved, rotating away from the epicenter of the jutsu. The result was horrifying, dozens of buildings sinking under the earth, burying their occupants alive. People out in the street screamed as they were sucked underground, crushed beneath the waves of rock and dirt.

He began gathering chakra for another attack before his instincts screamed at him to move. A massive fireball crashed into where he had been standing. He rolled to his feet, but before he could regain his balance a brace of shuriken slammed into him, cutting through his flak jacket and splattering his blood on the roof. Four ANBU agents materialized, seemingly out of thin air.

"You have caused death and destruction within the boundaries of our village itself. For that, your life is forfeit. Die now, Iwa scum." The lead ANBU's voice was neutral, straight to the point. Kakō grinned madly.

"Bring it on you faceless fucks! I've been waiting a long time to kill more of you Konohan bastards!" His voice was growing unhinged. The ANBU, at some unseen, unheard signal, moved as one, intent on ending the threat to their home.

Across the village, Tetsū sprang from rooftop to rooftop, growing fear giving lending him speed. Konoha may have enjoyed a reputation of being benevolent and magnanimous, but those veterans of the past wars whispered stories of Konoha's TI and the horrors they inflicted, of men who could rip your thoughts from your mind, of shadows that could come to you at the dead of night, and even of being fed to insects alive. He did not want to be caught, not while he was still capable of feeling pain, at least.

He didn't get very far before he was forced into an aborted roll, arresting his momentum before the ground just in front of him shifted into a snake infested swamp within the blink of an eye.

'Snakes…oh Kami-sama… not the fucking snakes!' He screamed internally.

"Kukuku… what do we have here? Are you lost, little man?" The voice gave him shivers, and a terrible vision of his own excruciating death flashed before his eyes. He slowly turned, as if afraid to startle the predator, eyes rising to meet yellow, slitted ones.

"Oh don't worry. You are going to die, no doubt. I just haven't decided whether or not Manda will like the taste of soil. On the other hand, I've heard that Iwa-nin have very.. robust physicalities. Perhaps some of my more… radical.. experiments will bear fruit with you as a subject? Kukuku.."

Orochimaru's sick smirk turned positively malevolent, before he struck.

* * *

Itachi smiled indulgently at his younger brother's antics. Sasuke was only four, but was surprisingly mature for a child. It was just hilarious to see a little boy recite the Konoha Shinobi Code as if he was a fully fledged Jōnin.

"A shinobi's first duty is to the Hokage, and the Village."

"You really went to memorize the whole thing?"

"Niiisannnn don't interrupt me!" The younger boy whined.

Itachi's smile widened, and he ruffled his younger brother's hair. He had finally received his Chūnin promotion just two weeks prior, and was on the final couple of days of administrative leave before reporting back for duty. He had performed outstandingly in the Chūnin exams, and his promotion had been all but assured, but still to break the record for promotion to Chūnin had been a feat worthy of being celebrated. His father had expressed approval at the rank presentation ceremony, having taken time off from his duties to attend, but had been far more proud of Itachi's third tomoe. For an Uchiha that young to master his Sharingan was virtually unheard of, and Uchiha Fugaku, ever the proud man had been more than pleased.

Itachi smoothed down his civilian fatigues. He was still on leave for several days more, and he wanted to enjoy all the time he had with his younger brother. Sasuke was a reserved boy, not that it was particularly rare trait amongst the Uchiha. Sasuke had grown up in the shadow of his prodigious elder brother, something that Itachi lamented. His father had little time for the younger son, considering his tremendously busy schedule. Itachi did his best to involve himself in Sasuke's life, helping him with his tuition and never boasting about his own accomplishments in front of his brother. He hoped the Sasuke would grow to be stronger than himself, for that was the only way the younger brother would gain their father's approval.

Itachi kept his brooding from his face, instead politely raising his hand and ordering another set of gyōza from the waitress. They were Sasuke's favorite, and he enjoyed the dumplings as well. Sasuke happily chowed down the food, talking between mouthfuls. The boy was only four, but was growing quickly. No Uchiha stayed young for long, not in the household of such stringent rules and expectations. Itachi himself had matured far beyond his years, driven in by his father's relentless pushing. Itachi would be the greatest Uchiha since Madara, his father said, and the first Uchiha Hokage. He would finally end the segregation and discrimination the Uchiha faced.

Itachi wasn't sure that he appreciated his father's manic obsession, or the clan elder's constant grumbling that walked close to treason, but the nine year old supposed it wasn't any of his business. He would continue to do his duty, as a ninja of the village.

"Sasuke! Slow down, don't eat so fast."

"Nu-uh, Otou-sama isn't here to stop me, so I'm going to eat as much as I want!" Sasuke pouted childishly, before stuffing another dumpling in his mouth. Itachi could only smile at his younger brother's antics, before sedately placing another gyōza in his own watering mouth.

A sudden premonition of danger was all the Uchiha heir had before he turned, a figure crashing into the stall right beside his dainty gyōza restaurant.

"Stop struggling, brat!" The rough, Iwa accent was all Itachi needed to spring into action.

"Sasuke stay here, don't move. I'll be back shortly."

"Nii-san?" Sasuke was confused.

The newly minted Chūnin swore, even as the obvious trespasser clambered to his feet, preparing to flee. Itachi had no choice, and less time. A single flash of his Sharingan was all it took to place a genjūtsu on his brother, a simple compulsion one that sent him home. Any ninja would have been able to break it, but Sasuke was yet a child. Trusting in his own skill with the Uchiha's most prized art, Itachi whirled to his feet, just as the foreigner leapt onto the nearest roof. Itachi cursed his lack of proper attire, but resolved to make do. He was an Uchiha, after all. The heir took off in hot pursuit, moving himself to the roof with an effortless Body Flicker, before kicking off with everything he had.

He hadn't made it far before tremendous explosions rocked through the village, and one of the southern districts all but vanished in a devastating earth jutsu. Itachi felt only cold fury. This was an attack on his village, and the Shinobi's first duty was to protect his own soil. He redoubled his efforts to catch the perpetrator, cursing his own lack of speed. He was fast, but the man he was chasing was obviously a Jōnin. Itachi steeled himself, preparing for a true test of his skill. Prodigy or not, he had no delusions of grandeur about his own skill. A Jōnin would be a challenge, but one that Itachi was determined to overcome.

'The ANBU must be distracted dealing with whoever's causing the explosions... these bastards planned it well, this guy can make it through the wall with the active squad preoccupied.' Itachi's mind raced. He had to catch him before he left the village.

Hashi grunted in exertion. Had he been unburdened he would've long fled from this shithole of a village, but the package was being difficult. He had awoken screaming in indignation, throwing him off and causing him to fall. He had knocked the kid back unconscious, but even so the weight was slowing him down.

'No matter, just a little more and I'll clear the walls. Gari better be waiting with that cover.' Hashi snarled. The Hatake kid had better been worth it. Losing both Kakō and Tetsū was a critical loss of two skilled Jōnin, not easily replaced. Still, the Old Man had decided that the chance of having their very own White Fang was worth the sacrifice.

It was anticlimactic, Hashi had expected some sort of resistance at the wall, but the extreme distraction that Kakō had provided seemed to have drawn off the patrols. He would no doubt trip that damned Fūin array, but no matter, once he cleared the village boundaries he would be home free.

He bounded over the wall with a single leap, and landed on the other side gracefully. He took off like all hell was on his heels, heading for the rendezvous point with Boulder Team.

"Katon: Grand Fireball!" A distinctly young sounding voice called out from behind him, but the gargantuan fireball that followed was extremely not-young. Hashi swore, it seemed his luck had run out.

Itachi ducked behind a tree, masking his chakra signature and suppressing his quickened breath. The fireball would distract the target, and he could get in close. No doubt his best chance was to get the Iwa-Nin in a genjūtsu trap.

Hashi ducked, rolling, dodging the tremendous blaze that crashed furiously against the forest floor. He carefully placed the unconscious child against a tree, quickly binding him with ninja wire. He would have to eliminate his pursuer, no way he was outrunning him with the kid slung over his shoulder.

"Come on out and fight me, Konohan dog! I'd like to see you before I crush your skull!"

Itachi took care to circle back around, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. His opponent was cocky, keeping to the open, but he knew better than to rush in like some rookie gēnin.

Hashi was growing nervous. His stalker had yet to make a move since the rather spectacular fire jūtsu, and the longer he delayed the greater the chance of some freakishly strong Konohan prodigy catching up to him grew.

'Come on, Gari, you over dramatic fucker, any time now...' Hashi sweltered.

Itachi took his chance, his opponent had grown paranoid, distracted. He flung a stone at a tree on the opposite end of the clearing, before leaping up into another tree, preparing another fire jutsu.

Hashi started as he heard a pebble crack into a tree. He whirled, before swearing as another blazing mass streamed forth from the tree line. He had been distracted, and it cost him. The flames engulfed him, and his silhouette melted away.

'Substitution, definitely..' Itachi prepared himself warily.

"Found you, bastard!" The shout of rage was almost too late for Itachi to react. He spun, leaning away just as a superdense fist crashed into the branch he was standing on, missing his head by a mere inch.

The Iwa Jōnin barely even hesitated at his miss, blurring into action as he unleashed a ferocious barrage of haymakers and kicks. Itachi's Sharingan blazed to life as he ducked and weaved through the relentless assault. He had seen what a single punch had done to the tree, no doubt the Jōnin was using some sort of Dōton technique to strengthen his taijutsu, and Itachi had no intention of getting his bones smashed in.

"Aren't even going to block, huh? Scared?" The Iwa-nin really did not know to shut up. Itachi leapt away, creating distance. Change of plan then, he wouldn't survive close up for long enough to get a genjūtsu strong enough going. Itachi whizzed through another set of handseals.

"Katon:.." He never got to finish, having to leap away.

"Bakuton: Landmine Fist!" An explosion that dwarfed even a supercharged explosive note defeaned Itachi, even as he was flung away by the sheer concussive force of the blast. He crashed against the forest floor, grunting in pain.

Hashi nodded appreciatively at Gari.

"Good timing. We gotta get the fuck out of here."

"Yeah, you were getting your ass handed to you by a kid." Bakuton no Gari's baritone voice was felt more than heard. One of the most elite Iwa Jōnin, he was a man with a grudge against Konoha bigger than the average Iwa-nin, which was saying something.

"Yea, well, you can chew me out once we're outta this cursed place."

Gari grunted in agreement.

"Get the kid, we're bailing."

Hashi turned, preparing to leap down from the tree. He got no further.

_"Raikiri!" _A fist coated in incandescent, blinding electric blue chakra that screeched and screamed in rage exploded through Hashi's chest.

"Stay the hell away from my son." Kakashi chucked the now-dead Iwa Jōnin's body carelessly from the tree, before turning to the other Iwa-nin.

"Don't bother calling for your team. I found them first. You Iwa-nin are all the same, for all your bluster and talk, every single one of you die the same." Kakashi's voice was tightly controlled, absolute, utter fury causing him to be absolutely still.

"Sharingan no Kakashi. I've wanted to take your other eye for quite some time now." Gari rumbled.

Kakashi exhibited no reaction to the taunt, instead drawing his tantō.

"Come and take it, then." Kakashi's reply was overshadowed by his movement, moving for the kill.

Kakashi was motivated by more than the mission, more than his principles. This was a direct attack on his family, his precious person, and for that this foreign scum would die. There was no more second guessing, no more hesitation, Kakashi the father acted in unison with Kakashi the ANBU Captain, seeking the death of his foe.

His tantō whistled through the air faster than the eye could follow, and only Gari's rapid substitution to the forest floor saved him from an instant decapitation. The Iwa Jōnin had no time to reorient himself before the avatar of the Shinigami that Kakashi had become was upon him once more, each stroke of his blade intended to end the threat to his family. Gari rapidly backtracked, gathering chakra in his fists, moulding chakra to unleash his devastating bloodline limit.

"I'll fucking end you, Hatake!" Gari roared, smashing his fist against the ground. His Explosion Release vented a tremendous amount of volatile chakra into the mossy ground. All around him the earth shattered with a cataclysmic cluster explosion, dirt and soil thrown into the air by the roiling chain of detonations.

Gari huffed, never letting his guard down. The explosion had ruined everything in a massive radius, shattering trees and demolishing stone and earth, but there was no sign of the Copy-nin. He couldn't have gone into the ground, there was soil from ten meters down that had been thrown into the air..

"Hidden in the leaves..." Kakashi's voice whispered in his ear, and Gari turned in shock. How had he snuck up on him?

"Never fight a Leaf-nin in the forest, dirt eater." Kakashi materialized as if from thin air, the shadows created by the upturned earth and broken trees melting away, revealing him already poised for the death stroke.

Gari screamed his defiance, moving with surprising speed for a man of his bulk, lashing out with another thunderous detonation of a punch. His fist crashed into the center of Kakashi's flak jacket, but to his horror the figure flickered, vanishing in a surge of lightning that rushed through his body, frying nerves and melting muscle. The legend of the Explosion Corps sank to his knees as his nervous system abandoned him.

"Never subtle, no finesse. Some ninja you are, Iwa scum." Kakashi strode into the clearing, looking no worse for wear.

Gari struggled to stand, attempting to mold chakra through burnt out tenketsū, willing his paralyzed body to move.

"Don't bother. That Lightning Clone was loaded with enough of a charge to put down even the hardiest of shinobi."

Kakashi was almost nonchalant as he closed the gap between himself and the helpless Iwa Jōnin.

"You and your compatriots conspired against, infiltrated, and caused destruction in Konoha. Worse, you harmed and tried to kidnap my son." Kakashi's voice was what Gari imagined the Shinigami sounded like, nothing but cold and filled with the promise of death.

"Fuck... you... Hatake." Gari spat.

"Just die." Kakashi replied, driving his tantō up to its hilt straight into Gari's chest.

* * *

**A/N**

Longest chapter yet, and finally some action! I hope I was able to portray just how much of a badass Kakashi is alluded to be in the manga.

If you can't tell, I'm not much of a fan of the wild jutsu spamming dragon ball z combat that the manga became near the end, and that many fanfics like to adopt. Ninja are meant to be sneaky, subtle and deceptive, and I hope I can portray that through the fight scenes.

Sorry to the Itachi fans, but genius or not he's nine, and no way he's taking down some of the baddest Iwa has to offer. Not yet at least. Don't worry though, Itachi will feature heavily as the fic progresses.

Till the next chapter,

Read and review!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi decided that he didn't like this feeling. Or, more aptly, he utterly hated this feeling. The white, sterile walls of the hospital did little to assuage the turmoil that threatened to overwhelm him. Kakashi had stormed into the Shinobi Wing of the Konoha General Hospital, carrying his blood-soaked, unconscious son and had demanded treatment for him. No one had dared stand in the way of the wrath-filled father.

Nurses had taken his son from him immediately, cutting away his crimson stained clothes and sedating the poor boy, before wheeling him off to the Shock Trauma Unit. Kakashi, robbed of the source of his impetus, had been left to wander aimlessly about the halls of the hospital, before winding up at his current position, sitting opposite the ward that contained his son, head in his hands, helplessly waiting for news.

"Good evening, Hatake-san." A immaculate, dignified voice greeted him, jolting him back to consciousness.

"Same to you, Uchiha-dono." He inclined his head respectfully, taking in the appearance of the Uchiha patriarch. Uchiha Fugaku was as pristinely dressed as ever, posture as refined and controlled as the finest of Uchihas. Kakashi could see the lines around his eyes however, and it was clear that he hadn't slept for as long as Kakashi had.

"How is your son?" Kakashi beat Fugaku to the punch.

"He is fine, with only some minor injuries. He performed adequately, considering the skill of his opponent." Fugaku's tone was even, betraying nothing of his true feelings. Kakashi decided to tread lightly.

"Your son and heir acted in a manner worthy of honor, Uchiha-dono. Had he not delayed the kidnapper I would not have been able to intercept them. Because of his bravery my son is safe." Kakashi bowed respectfully again.

Again, the flawess Uchiha facade gave nothing away, Fugaku merely inclining his head in acknowledgment of Kakashi's gratitude.

"I wish your son a speedy recovery, Hatake-san." He intoned, before turning to leave.

"Hokage-sama." Fugaku greeted, bowing slightly in the manner of the aristocracy, before taking his leave. Sarutobi nodded to him, greeting him in kind, before taking a seat next to Kakashi. It cut a very strange image, two of the most powerful men in the village sitting side by side on a bench in the hospital.

"How could this happen, Hokage-sama? A bunch of Iwa Jōnin waltz into our village, kidnap my son, devastate an entire district? That's unheard of!" Kakashi's voice never rose in volume, but his agitation was boiling over.

"I've spoken to Koza. It was a deep insertion mission of the highest level of planning and execution, involving Iwa's best and most dangerouus. ANBU investigated the scene, one of the Iwa nin was masquerading as the former Jōnin. His body was found in the sewers, cold. They must have assasinated him days ago. The daycare lady was killed as well." Sarutobi's voice was harsh, but spoke of a terrible weariness.

"They infiltrated the village over the course of several months, close to a year. They've been masquerading as civilians. With how stretched both the ANBU and the Police Force are, we did not screen incoming traffic thoroughly. I will admit that we have grown lax, complacent in our prosperity." Sarutobi did not need to mention that throughout his reign as Hokage, close to forty long years now, there had never been a successful direct attack on Konoha.

Kakashi was silent, unable to speak for the turmoil that had gripped him.

"We will review all our security measures. Jiraiya-kun is on his way back to the village. He will be upgrading our Fūin arrays around the village. Koza has every ANBU squad working double shift to root out any other threats. And do not fret, Konoha does not forgive, or forget easily." Sarutobi sighed, the weight of his age almost unbearable now.

It was at that moment that the door to the ward opened. A medic-nin, accompanied by a young assistant made a beeline straight to them.

"Hokage-sama, Hatake-san. I'll get straight to the point, I'm sure you are anxious for news. Your son is fine, he will make a full recovery. The stab injury had already begun to heal by the time we cleaned him up, we only needed to disinfect the wound and treat the blunt trauma to the head."

He turned, gesturing to the young medic apprentice beside him.

"Young Yakushi here did much of the heavy lifting in healing your son, Hatake-san. He's quite the promising medic-nin, one of the finest I've seen in a long time." The silver-haired apprentice flushed at the praise, clearly intimidated in the presence of the Copy-Nin and the Hokage.

Kakashi shook the medic-Nin's hand, face awash with relief.

"Thank you, Medic-san. When can I take him home?"

"Actually, tomorrow morning. He's healing at an abnormally fast pace. With your permission, I could run some diagnostics and tests. Could be some sort of unknown bloodline limit."

"That won't be necessary, Medic-san. Kakashi here is worried sick for his son, and would like to have him home as soon as possible." Sarutobi cut across the conversation.

"If you insist." The medic shrugged.

"Kabuto, you're on patient duty for the night. Keep him sedated till the morning, he needs the rest. First thing in the morning please call Doctor Yamanaka to check up on him? Afterwards you can release him to his father."

The quiet apprentice nodded jerkily, pushing his glasses up his nose, before fleeing from the vincinity.

Kakashi spoke to the medic-nin a little while longer, he found that conversing with the professional did much for his frayed nerves. It was past midnight when he found himself sitting in the same chair opposite Hiruzen in the Hokage's office.

"You know I've been to the hospital more times than I could count, but this is the first time I've felt so terrible. It felt like that damn bridge all over again." Kakashi muttered.

"It is the first time your son has been threatened. To feel such strong emotions is normal for a parent, Kakashi-kun."

"I'm not letting him out of my sight again, Hokage-sama. Not until he can take care of himself."

"You can't coddle him like an infant, Kakashi-kun. I assure you, with the heightened security, nothing like this will ever happen again."

"I should have been there sooner, Shikaku be damned, my family comes first." Kakashi lamented his delay, having been caught up in debriefing the Jōnin Commander about the details of a particularly sensitive hostage rescue mission that had resulted in the destruction of a Fire Noble's summer home.

"You were doing your duty as a Shinobi of the Village, Kakashi-kun. You responded the fastest you could when you heard. You did your best, and your son is safe." Hiruzen's voice rang with authority, speaking as a Kage now.

"Heard you slaughtered Bakuton No Gari, that's pretty damn impressive, kid." Neither Sarutobi nor Kakashi were particularly surprised at the sudden entrance of Jiraiya into the conversation. He had snuck into every one of the Hidden Villages before, let alone his own home.

"Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi greeted the Toad Sage respectfully.

"Got your call, old man. Figured it was urgent so I pulled an all-nighter to get back." The large Sannin stepped off the window sill gracefully, before leaning against the wall behind the Hokage.

"I'll check the Seal Array first thing in the morning. Gotta figure out how those damn Iwa-nin slipped through. Might want to pay Oro-teme a visit, too."

"You suspect him?"

"Wouldn't put it past the slippery bastard. He's had it out for Hatake since Minato stole the hat from him."

"That's an incredible reach, Jiraiya. Orochimaru personally apprehended one of the culprits."

"You think he's squeamish in backstabbing his pawns?"

Kakashi coughed, drawing the attention of the two arguing legendary ninja.

"Jiraiya-sama, I was told you are familiar with the Shiki Fūijin?"

"More or less. I grabbed the schematics after the attack. Been taking a hard look at it since Sensei contacted me about what was going on."

"Do you know why the Kyūbi's chakra has been leaking into Naruto's system?" Kakashi could not keep his agitation from his voice, it was too late in the night for that.

"I'll be honest, kid. That thing is probably the most advanced seal ever applied to a human being. The Nidaime's seal work was ridiculous, and this has Uzumaki handiwork in it too, Minato modified it with reference to Kushina's own seal. Throw in the blonde brat's own genius, and this seal could probably bring him and Kushina back from the dead if you pushed the right Fūin." Jiraiya chuckled at his own humor.

"What are you telling me, Jiraiya-sama?"

"I don't know much. It'll help if I could take a look at the seal in the flesh, and I have some ideas to tweak it, but as far as I can understand, the seal's meant to filter the demon's chakra and allow Naruto's own chakra network to siphon off some."

"I can't have him reeking of Fox chakra, Jiraiya-sama."

"I'm aware of that. I have an idea on some modifications, but I don't exactly know if it would cause side effects. Not exactly many Shiki Fūijins lying around to experiment on." Jiraiya leaned forward, reading Kakashi intently.

"How bad do you think it could be?"

"All I'm doing is increasing the strength of the filter. If it works according to my calculations, he'll still receive chakra from the Kyūbi, just at a greater purity, and at a lower rate. I don't think Minato intended for his status as Jinchūriki to be an S-class secret. Side effects could be anything, worst case being that I blow out his chakra network." Jiraiya was blunt.

Kakashi took the moment to ponder. Was it worth the risk?

"It's your decision, Kakashi-kun." Hiruzen's voice was gentle.

"Do it, then. Tomorrow night, when he's asleep back from the hospital." Kakashi looked up, locking eyes with Jiraiya. He couldn't read the Toad Sage's expression.

"Minato was right, asking you to raise him. You're a good father." Kakashi saw... approval? Was he being tested by the Sannin?

Jiraiya nodded to him, waving at the old man and took his leave, exiting through the window.

"Go to sleep, Kakashi-kun. You need the rest."

* * *

"This is an outrage, Fugaku!" The elder spat, anger burning in his aged eyes.

"You speak to the clan head, elder! Watch your tone!" Another aging Uchiha fired back.

"Your son, our heir, risked his life for that damned Hatake brat! Son of the _Sharingan no Kakashi._" The elder hissed, speaking the Hatake's name with venom.

"And for that service what does the Hokage grant us? Not even a public acknowledgment of Itachi's actions! The Village only cares for their precious Hatakes, and the Hyūga rise in stature every day! That arrogant scoundrel Hiashi _dares _to challenge us in the Village Council!"

"Elder Taro speaks harsh words, Fugaku, but he is right. The Village continues to marginalize us, and our Police Force has become an institution that is reviled and despised. Shimura, that bastard, dared to cast suspicion on us for our failure to detect the infiltration! They would lay the blame for this at our feet!" Another elder added even more fuel to the fire.

Uchiha Fugaku remained composed, controlled. He listened and processed the railings and rantings of the hardline elders, knowing that their age and experience warranted his respect.

"My heir performed his duty as a Shinobi of the village, Elders. I would remind you that his loyalty and behavior is beyond reproach."

"Loyalty to the _Hokage_! What of his loyalty to the clan?"

"Our clan is part of this village, Taro-dono. Tread lightly with your words."

"Our bloodline stolen, our people discriminated! You would see the Uchiha ruined, Fugaku!"

This, Itachi could bear no longer. The nine year old rose to his feet, anger lending him strength to ignore his sore ribs.

"Elders." His voice, pre-pubescent yet carrying a gravitas that surprised all present, commanded attention immediately.

"I do not presume to challenge your wisdom. However, my actions were not for personal glory, but because I serve the village, and the Hokage. Your words stray close to treason." Itachi's accusation was met with silence.

Fugaku spoke, cutting through the tension.

"I do not deny that our clan's prestige and power has declined in the years following the Kyūbi's attack. We have yet to shake off the suspicion that it was a Sharingan wielded that brought that calamity upon the Village. However, my son is right. The words and actions that you are advocating are dangerously close to treason and sedition. If we are to restore our clan's rightful glory, it will be done with honor."

"Empty words, Fugaku." Taro spat, before turning his back on the Uchiha Patriarch. His almost blasphemous act was met with shock and audible gasps. For the senior elders to challenge the Clan head in such an audacious manner was unheard of, and bode ill. Fugaku was undisputedly the head of the Uchiha Clan to all others, but within the walls of the compound, the elders commanded the most authority by dint of their age and wisdom.

Itachi stole a glance at his father, and for a moment he saw something that shook him to the core. His father, the perfect Uchiha, had doubt in his eyes.

* * *

Deep in a laboratory under Konoha, two men, almost mythic in their legendary reputations, engaged in the most strained of conversations.

"Ssstrange that you would ssseek me out, Jiraiya-kun. Did you missss me?" Orochimaru rasped, a single pale snake perched on his neck

"Don't flatter yourself, Teme. Did you do it?"

"I've done many, many things. Be more... sssspecific..."Orochimaru's cadence was slow, deliberate, always hovering on the edge of malice.

"Don't play your word games with me, you snake. You know those Iwa nin couldn't have remained hidden for so long without help."

"And you think I helped them? How adorable, Jiraiya." Orochimaru hissed, turning away from Jiraiya and back to the report on his desk.

"Someone has to have done it. There aren't many Shinobi in the village that Sensei gives free reign to act to." Jiraiya spat.

"Oh my.. you poor boy... sssstill hurting that the old man trusssted me more? After all thesssse yearsss?"

"Stop talking like that you pretentious bastard. It only works on people who don't know you for what you really are."

"If I did do it, help those imbecilic dirt eaters, why would I tell you?" Orochimaru's voice turned playful, mocking.

"This is a waste of my time. Sensei still trusts you, for whatever Kami-forsaken reason. You've hurt him enough. Betray him and I swear I'll skin you alive." Jiraiya turned and strode from the dimly lit room, leaving the Snake Sannin alone in his lair.

Orochimaru ignored the exit of his estranged teammate, instead giggling as he continued to read the single scroll that lay on the table, a positively horrifying sound.

"Now what do we have here... oh my.. such tasty secrets you have.. _Hatake_..."

* * *

"I've modified the seal, Kakashi. When he wakes tomorrow, he shouldn't feel anything. Let me know if anything out of the ordinary happens." Jiraiya spoke softly as he entered the living room of Kakashi's bachelor pad.

Kakashi took another sip of his tea, before standing to shake the Sage's hand.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama. It means a lot."

"You ever gonna tell him?" Jiraiya's sudden question caught Kakashi off guard.

"About the Kyūbi? Not if I can help it. If I had my way, he'll live his entire life without ever knowing that there's a world-ending demon in his stomach."

"I meant about Minato." Jiraiya crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. Kakashi sank back into his chair, staring at some unseen point on the table. They were quiet, for awhile, Kakashi lost in thought, and Jiraiya unwilling to break the comfortable silence.

"If it ever comes up, then I will." Kakashi decided finally, looking up at Jiraiya.

"You would lie to him?"

"If I don't tell him anything, that's not lying."

Jiraiya unfolded his arms, sticking them into his pockets.

"That's the same thing, Kakashi. Lying by omission, look it up."

"Jiraiya-sama.."

"Look kid. I get it. You have massive Daddy issues, and you're afraid that if you tell Naruto he's adopted he'll hate you and push you away." Jiraiya didn't pull any punches.

"But if you don't tell him the truth, and he finds out on his own, he's going to hate you even more for not telling him." Jiraiya turned to leave.

"You've been a good dad so far, so it's your call. Do the right thing." Jiraiya left through the window, just as he came.

Kakashi wordlessly moved to the thin wall that separated his living area from his bedroom, and peeked through the slightly ajar divider. Naruto slept peacefully, a content look on his young face. He had almost flown into Kakashi's arms when he had picked him up from the hospital that morning, and had chattered non stop, asking all about how Kakashi had driven off the "baddies."

Could he bring himself to tell Naruto the truth? Could he risk losing his son? Kakashi honestly didn't know.

* * *

**A/N**

The plot thickens! Orochimaru will be the main antagonist throughout this fic, so expect to see a lot more of the creepy snake bastard. The story's going to start moving on a little faster, now that things are being set in motion.

@the-funeral-pyre

Thanks for taking the time to review, I appreciate the feedback. Now that you've pointed it out I suppose it is a little strange that the Iwa nin were able to infiltrate Konoha, but I hope I was able to explain it in a way that isn't too immersion breaking. I'm still working on the world building, hopefully as we go along there'll be less questionable occurrences.

@storyteller73

Thanks for leaving a review! If I'm not wrong the reason for Kakashi wearing the mask is never given in the cannon manga, Kishimoto just explains it as he thought it looked cool and mysterious. He only wears it after his Dad dies though, so it probably has something to do with that. I chose to link it with the shame and loneliness he felt because of his father's death because I think it makes it a little more emotionally significant.

@Calzohh

I have loads of time in camp right now lol, that's why I can write and update so often. Thanks for keeping up with the story!

Read and review!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

"Again."

"Plant your right foot against the ground, use it to push off when you swing. You'll hit harder."

"Again."

"Never drop your left hand from the guard position, you don't want to get stabbed just because you thought you got your target."

"Again, harder."

"Good progress. I'll teach you more once you're stronger physically. Keep practicing these katas, they'll give you a good base to continue improving."

The seven year old panted, blonde hair matted with sweat, sticking to his tan skin. The little Naruto wore his hair almost exactly like his father, wild and untamed, gravity defying. His small frame was clad in a miniature flak jacket that his father had made just for him, complete with the Konohan Leaf emblazoned on the back. The lower half of his face was clad exactly like his father's, the midnight blue mask covering much of his features.

The little Hatake's sparkling blue eyes were the most prominent characteristic that stood out, drawing the most attention. Kakashi always marveled at the depth in those eyes, the cerulean blue that seemed to almost glow. He wished that his son would never lose an eye like he did.

"Tired?"

The boy shook his head in the negative.

"Good. Again."

The sounds of combat filled the air again in the empty training ground, as the Hatake duo exchanged another round of katas. Kakashi privately marveled at his son's stamina and freakish chakra reserves. He was a year away from enlisting in the academy, but the boy was already hauling chakra reserves large enough to give even a Jōnin pause. A side effect of the Kyūbi, Kakashi mused. Still, the boy was tremendously gifted. In the three years following the kidnapping, he had begun training his son. It had started with basic strength and flexibility exercises, the very same his own father had gone through with him when he was a child.

Naruto had taken to the routine like a fish to water, his boundless energy finally finding a productive outlet. He trained relentlessly, always citing his desire to be as cool of a ninja as his father as his motivation. Kakashi remembered the day he asked his son to take the mask, three years ago.

_"Naru-chan?" _

_"Tou-chan?" The little boy's expression, full of innocence and wonder, so far away from the guarded and wary tension that marred the faces of every shinobi, filled Kakashi with a deepx burning protectiveness. _

_"I made this for you. Our family's own tradition." He held up the mask, midnight blue and fitted to perfection. _

_"Just for me?" Naruto's widened eyes caused Kakashi's breath to catch. The joy was anathema to Kakashi's own pain when he first donned the mask, and it was all Kakashi could do to force down the conflicting emotions that welled up in his heart. _

_"You're my son, Naruto. A true Hatake." _

His boy had flung himself at him like a torpedo, a joyous little explosion of energy. Sarutobi had been right, the mask had become Naruto's most treasured possession, a talisman of the idolization he had for his father.

_"Oh my goodness look at him! He's adorable Kakashi! And he looks just like you!" Kurenai was almost squealing. _

_Asuma chuckled. _

_"You raising a mini scarecrow, Kakashi. Even his hair's copying yours." _

_"He's a good kid. What can I say?" Kakashi gave his friends an indulgent eye smile, even as Kurenai pulled at Naruto's masked cheeks, the little boy squawking in protest. _

Kakashi was broken out of his reverie by a solid connection to his right side.

"Got you, Tou-chan!" The triumphant glee in his son's voice brought a smile to Kakashi's face.

"So you did, Naru-chan. Ramen it is." The boy began dancing in joy, a hilarious jig that surprised Kakashi with how ludicrous it looked.

"Has Gai-san been teaching you things again?"

"Hm?"

* * *

Sarutobi looked every single one of his nearly seventy years, Danzo thought. Though, he felt just as old his lifelong rival did, so he was in no particular position to judge.

Jiraiya was still the frighteningly imposing ninja that he had always been, towering over his aging Sensei even while slouching lazily against the wall. He had no illusions that despite Jiraiya's apparent indifference and playful demeanor, the man was remarkably perceptive. He did run the one of the largest spy networks in all the Elemental Nations after all. Danzo would be careful around him, for he knew Jiraiya had never trusted him. Not after the incidents so long ago in Rain Country.

Still, Danzo knew that Jiraiya would support him, in this discussion at least. The man was nothing but zealous in his hatred for Orochimaru. Hiruzen sighed deeply, taking another deep puff from his pipe.

"How long did you say, Danzo?"

"Three years, minimally. Could be more."

"Under our noses?"

"I have two agents in deep infiltration within his network. They have only managed to return a single report in the three years they have been inserted. The report, however, is reliable."

"He's right, Sensei. I've been sniffing out some rumors of a new Hidden Village based in Sound. Haven't found it yet, but I've come across some abandoned outposts. You can't wash the smell of snake out so easily."

Danzo nodded at Jiraiya, acknowledging his support.

"Orphans?"

"At least a hundred at this point. He's been taking the unwanted ones and those that grow too old for the orphanages to continue supporting."

"That's his MO, Sensei. You know it." Jiraiya's voice remained calm, but Danzo could sense the anger lurking beneath the veneer of relaxation.

Sarutobi's face was pained, and Danzo almost pitied him. That had been his greatest flaw, for the longest time. His damned compassion and kindness, his belief that every person was redeemable. It was a commendable belief, but in the pragmatic, cutthroat world of the Shinobi, was sometimes misplaced. Jiraiya seemed to read his Sensei's pain just as easily as Danzo did.

"You don't have to confront him, Sensei. I can put him down myself." Jiraiya's dark words contrasted with his jovial tone.

"Orochimaru has become a liability, Hiruzen. The man has outlived his usefulness, and now only poses a threat to the village. You must act now, and end this while he is still within reach. If you spook him, he will go to ground and vanish. If you cannot even find Tsunade-hime now, how will you find Orochimaru if he flees?" Danzo pushed his old friend.

"I will speak to him." Sarutobi finally spoke, softly and painfully.

"He'll kill you, Sensei." Jiraiya deadpanned.

"That is not the wisest course of action, Hiruzen." Danzo was a great deal more diplomatic.

"I owe him that, at least. For all my mistakes."

Jiraiya's mask finally slipped, and the Toad Sage's rage came to the forefront.

"Sensei. Listen to yourself. Orochimaru's been off the deep end ever since you chose Minato over him all those years ago. That wasn't your fault, the snake's a sociopathic madman. He hates you, he hates this village. You can't keep telling yourself that he's some spurned child that just wishes for his teacher to soothe his hurt feelings. He. Is. Evil." Jiraiya's last words were accented, convicted by indignation at his Sensei's naivety.

_"I've failed all three of you!" _Sarutobi suddenly roared, coming to his feet. His chakra flared, and for an instant, Danzo experienced the sheer power of the Kami no Shinobi. Jiraiya was unaffected by the crushing pressure of the chakra saturating the air, instead, a curious look of pain coming across his face.

"Too late for regrets now, Sensei. Go, then. Appeal to that snake bastard's humanity. I'll be waiting to kill him once he turns on you." Jiraiya scoffed, before leaving.

Sarutobi collapsed into the Hokage's chair, and in that single moment, Danzo realized he had never seen the legendary Shinobi look more defeated. Even that cursed day an age ago when the Nidaime sacrificed himself that Sarutobi and Danzo would live, Hiruzen had sworn to go on, had taken up the mantle of Hokage, and had lead Konoha to triumph in the First Shinobi World War. It was not a look that Danzo enjoyed seeing.

"Go, Danzo. I will handle my wayward student."

Danzo nodded, rising from his chair and grasping his cane.

"If you lack the will to end this, I will take things into my own hands, Hiruzen."

"Just go."

"Hokage-sama."

His cane echoed a little louder than usual in the emptiness of the office, Danzo mused.

* * *

"Itakadimasu." Itachi kept his tone level.

"Please, everybody eat!" His mother's melodious voice couldn't help but bring a smile to his face, even after all this time. The thirteen year old tucked in at his mother's words.

Uchiha Mikoto looked nothing like the mother of two sons, age lending her looks refinement and grace, rather than wear and tear. She was a true classical beauty, the perfect Uchiha Matriarch. She was, more importantly, his mother. His rock and pillar of support, Itachi would do anything for her.

"Itakadimasu!" Sasuke's cheerful tone was another source of contentment for Itachi. His younger brother, now seven, was growing into a fine young man. He was talented, flashing glimpses of skill and prodigious potential equal to his brother. Itachi took whatever time he could to spend time with his brother, and Sasuke idolized him for it.

His father merely inclined his head, acknowledging his family, before partaking of a chopstickful of rice. Even in the presence of family the man remained utterly composed.

He spoke, raising an eyebrow at his eldest son.

"Shikaku-san congratulated me earlier today. When were you planning to tell your father of your promotion?"

Itachi met his father's searching gaze with equal composure.

"The paperwork is not yet filled, nor have I been assigned a squad. I was planning to tell you once I received my command proper."

His mother leaned over, placing a manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi! To be promoted to Captain, and at such a young age, why, you must have broken the record!"

"The ANBU does not choose its captains lightly, Itachi. You have done your family proud."

The thirteen year old would be lying if he said that he did not feel a surge of pride and joy at hearing his father's approval. Even after so long, his father's praise was a rare commodity, and Itachi, like any son, craved his father's pride.

His joy did not reach his face, however, for no Uchiha would show such blatant weakness.

"Thank you, father." Itachi inclined his head gratefully.

"What's ANBU, Aniki?" Sasuke asked him, wonder alight in those obsidian orbs.

"You'll know when your older, Sasuke." Itachi ruffled his hair, drawing an indignant protest from his younger brother. The Uchiha family continued to eat in comfortable silence, broken from time to time by Mikoto asking Itachi about his work, or Sasuke about his time at the Shinobi-preschool. Sasuke would share about his latest escapades with his close friend and companion, Hatake Naruto. It brought warmth to Itachi that his brother was making friends and having fun, as a child should. His father remained expressionless throughout his younger son's story telling, something both the Uchiha brothers were very used to.

"Itachi, join me." As dinner wound down, the family having eaten their fill, Fugaku's tone brokered no dispute. Itachi rose from the dining table, telling Sasuke to run along, before following his father to his personal study.

"The Elders are displeased."

"They are often displeased."

"I share their displeasure."

Itachi froze at that. A worrying development.

"You are the youngest ANBU Captain in village history, surpassing the _Hatake_'_s_ record."

"An honor bestowed." Itachi replied.

"Elder Taro believes that the Hokage wishes you to remain out of the public spotlight, for you to serve in the shadows. ANBU do not receive public recognition."

"You think the Hokage meant this as a snub?" Itachi could not keep the disbelief from creeping to his voice.

"Why not promote you to Jōnin?"

"Father, I _volunteered_ to join the ANBU!" Itachi raised his voice, a dangerous mistake.

"You question my judgement?" Fugaku's voice was frigid.

"No, father. My apologies." Itachi looked down, but could not push away the sinking feeling, a premonition of impending disaster, in his stomach.

"I believe Elder Taro is right. You have only grown more attached to the Hokage, to the Village. I fear that when the time comes, you would choose the village over your family." Fugaku's words were like a thunderflash in Itachi's mind. His thoughts raced, processing what his father had said.

'It cannot be. Are they planning treason?' Itachi steeled himself, composing his features to the flawless Uchiha facade that had been drilled into him since young.

"I should hope that I never have to choose, father." The question hung in the air between father and son, a tension that smothered.

"If I asked you to assasinate the Hokage, would you?"

The words were anathema to Itachi's very sense of purpose. The sudden surge of adrenaline triggered by his father's question almost caused him to activate his Sharingan on instinct. Itachi channeled every single ounce of his vaunted Uchiha discipline, willing his body language to not betray the horror that had shot through his very soul. He had to consider his next words with utmost care.

"Not without asking why, father." Itachi finally answered, barely succeeding at keeping his voice even.

"The Hyūga have surpassed us as the village's most influential clan. Those Byakūgan wielding upstarts throw their weight about the council meetings, and the civilians flock to them. Even the Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara clans grow in power while the Uchiha wane. If this continues, it will not be long before our clan is forgotten all together."

"We were the founding clan, and the Senju have gone to dust. Without us, this village would not have achieved its greatness. Was it not Madara who brought the other villages to heel? Was it not the Uchiha who ensured our village's supremacy? Tell me, Itachi, why should we consign ourselves to the history books to be reviled and hated? They speak of Madara, our greatest progenitor, as a traitor and a villain! They venerate the Senju, and this aging fool of a Hokage continues to push us further and further to the sidelines. I _will not _be the clan head who lead this clan to destruction!" Fugaku's rant came to a head, his mask cracking, and Itachi saw the desperation and zeal of a man convicted of his own doomed legacy.

"I must ponder upon your words, father. If you would excuse me." Itachi rose to his feet, and bowed deeply, before leaving the study.

There would be no pondering. Itachi knew what he had to do.

* * *

Sarutobi looked about the dimly lit laboratory, taking in his surroundings. It smelt of chemicals, and a peculiar ozone scent was particularly strong. Every once in awhile he would catch a scent of something decaying, and he could only wonder at what his student had done.

"Did Jiraiya fill your head with lies again, Sensei?" Orochimaru emerged from a connected room, sinuous and graceful.

"Orochimaru. We must speak."

"I have all the time in the world, Sensei." Orochimaru took a seat at the center of the room, placing his palms on the edges of the table. A single snake slithered out of his sleeve, coiling around his wrist and hissing softly.

"I have received some disturbing reports from trusted sources about your activities, Orochimaru."

"What about my.. activities? The experiments? Kukuku.. I've had little success, I must admit." Orochimaru chuckled, but a dangerous glint had entered his slitted eyes.

"You've been kidnapping orphans and conducting human experimentation on them, Orochimaru. You left the village repeatedly to establish a network of secret bases and laboratories, in violation of my direct orders. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"If those reports are true, you shouldn't have come alone, Sensei." Sarutobi tensed at the veiled threat, Jiraiya's warning blasting through his memory.

"Are they? Tell me the truth, Orochimaru. I have shown you more than enough grace."

"All I do, I do for the village, Sensei. The experiments were to create new weapons and techniques for our village to employ. The orphans had no future ahead of them anyway, homeless, hungry. I fed them, clothed them, and I put them out of their misery. I grow bored cooped up in this village, and do you have any proof that I was acting against the Village's interest?" Orochimaru's words were cloying, honeyed.

"This will be my last warning, Orochimaru. Stop this insanity before it grows any further. I have seen how far your curiosity can lead you, and I do not wish to put you down." Sarutobi's words were as hard as diamond.

"Kukuku.. so forceful Sensei. Very well, I suppose I will have to cease my activities. Tell Jiraiya-kun if he wants to kill me so badly, I can seek him out and settle this once and far all." Orochimaru snickered, and the snake on his wrist rose up, baring it's hood.

"See to it that you do, Orochimaru. My patience has run dry." Hiruzen left the way he came, leaving the chilling, gloomy laboratory behind. In the corner of the room, veiled by darkness, a shadow shifted.

"I do not appreiciate eavesdroppers." Orochimaru hissed, shifting his pale robe to reveal the hilt of Kusanagi. The tapping of a cane echoed off the walls of the quiet lab.

"I've come to make a proposition, Orochimaru."

* * *

**A/N **

Hold on to your horses, folks, the fuse is burning reaaaaalll low!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I hope that I have brought some enjoyment to my readers so far. It's been encouraging to see the positive reception I've been getting!

Read and Review!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

"It's your first day at the academy, Naruto-chan. Now, what did I tell you that you cannot forget?"

"Be respectful, don't sleep in class, always do my best, and don't kill the teachers?"

"Do not, kill, the teachers. Understand?"

"Haiiii, you're so boring, tou-chan." Naruto singsonged, eyes bright with playful charm. Kakashi swatted the top of his head, before kneeling down to be eye level with his son.

"I'll always be proud of you, kiddo. Now go kick some ass."

"Hey Naruto!! Wait up!" A shout came from down the road. Kakashi straightened, coming to his full height.

"Hatake-san, it's good to see you here." Kakashi flushed slightly at the beautiful Uchiha matriarch's words. The age-defying lady's posture was perfect, each step taken with measured poise and ingrained grace. The silver haired copy nin bowed, greeting Sasuke's mother.

"Thanks for waiting, Naruto! We gotta get going, Itachi-nii said that it's really rude to be late on our first day!" Sasuke crowed, excitement rife across his young face. The boy took more after his mother than his father's severe features. He would be a heartthrob for sure, Kakashi noted. He turned back to Naruto, who's barely concealed excitement warmed his heart.

"Run along. Go with Sasuke-kun. Remember, a Hatake never shows his face."

"Only to those he treasures." Naruto finished for him, before grabbing Sasuke's arm and running off into the academy.

Mikoto gazed wistfully after the pair, a peculiar sadness in her eyes.

"My Itachi stopped being a child the moment he left my side and stepped through those gates.. Fugaku insisted he enroll early, to push him to his limit. I only wished that Sasuke would have a normal childhood."

"I share your sentiments, Mikoto-san. Naruto wanted to enroll early as well, but I insisted that he enter only at the traditional age of 8."

"I understand. You wish to preserve his innocence.. as do I for my Sasuke. Children should be children, not trained killers and warriors."

"The village is at peace, and Hokage-sama only wishes for that peace to be prolonged." Kakashi ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"If only my husband... ah I overstep my bounds. My apologies. I should get going." Mikoto smiled warmly at Kakashi.

"I never shared my clan's antipathy for you, Hatake-san. Obito was a good, well loved son of the Uchiha. We miss him every day."

"As do I, Mikoto-san."

"You honor his legacy, each time you use his eye. I just wish that the elders would see it that way." She began to walk away, but not before casting a final look at the Copy-nin.

"I wish you well, Kakashi."

Kakashi bowed respectfully, but could not help but shake the feeling that something terribly significant had just occurred. Why did her farewell seem so... foreboding?

* * *

"Weasel talked?"

"Within the month. Things are moving too fast."

"Give the order, Hiruzen."

"He is no more than a boy, Danzo."

"He is an ANBU Captain, and a dedicated ninja of this village. He will follow orders."

"This isn't about orders and missions, Danzo!"

"What do you suggest then? To give in to their demands?"

"We have a little time yet.. if Itachi can convince his father.."

"You've been saying that for the past year, but each week that creeps by we move closer to civil war."

"You would have me order a child of fourteen years to slaughter his family? You have grown cruel in your twilight, Danzo."

"And you have grown soft in your dotage, Hiruzen. You would have made the hard decisions twenty years ago."

"Perhaps it is because I have grown to understand the value of life, of innocence."

"Very well then. I see that there is no winning this argument. Do as you see fit, Hokage-sama."

* * *

"He won't listen to me anymore, Shisui, and I can't push anymore without him growing suspicious."

"You talked to Hokage-sama?"

"Just last night. My father doesn't suspect that I have betrayed him, but I cannot bear to see this to its conclusion."

"If it comes to that, what will you do?"

"I... I don't know."

* * *

"I can do thisss for you... of courssse. But what payment can you offer me?"

"His eyes. Nothing more."

"Sssuch a prize... kukukuku."

* * *

**A/N **

Very short chapter, but things are heading at full speed now!

Trying out different writing forms, I find this way I can accelerate the pace and build tension much better.

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Weeks Later**

Kakashi knew something was wrong the instant he stepped out of his apartment before the sun rose. It was in the air, the slightly mournful tone that the birds seemed to adopt, a gloominess that blanketed the village. Instincts honed by a decade of war screamed trouble at him. A quick double back to check up on his sleeping son did little to assuage the inexplicable sense of foreboding that lingered at the back of his mind. Chalking it up to his paranoia, Kakashi went about his morning exercise routine, clearing five rounds about the village. Try as he might, he simply could not shake off the feeling of wrongness, that something terrible was about to erupt.

It was a restless and jumpy Jōnin that returned to his apartment, just as the sun was poking above the Hokage monument. Naruto was already awake, quickly throwing together breakfast for the two of them. On any other day Kakashi would have marveled at his son's discipline and responsibility, but today, he just could not put himself at ease.

"Morning, Naru-kun. Something on today? You seem excited." Kakashi ruffled his hair affectionately. His son broke out into an eye smile, cerulean eyes glittering.

"Ohaiyo, Otou-chan! Sasuke invited me over to play ninja with him and Itachi-nii yesterday!! I wanted to ask last night, but you came home too late.."

Naruto's bubbly persona was infectious, but couldn't help the pang of guilt that Kakashi felt. He had been working late, writing a report for Shikaku about a previous, week long mission he had undertaken in Sound, and had only returned home long after Naruto's bedtime.

"Of course you can. Itachi-san will pick the both of you up?"

"Hai! Itachi-nii took an off day from whatever it is he does, he said he wants to play ninja with us too!" Kakashi choked down the cynical snort that threatened to spill out. Uchiha Itachi, the insanely prodigious ninja that had beaten his record by a full year, becoming ANBU Captain at age 13, had no business "playing Ninja." Still, it was heartwarming, though a little odd, to hear how close Naruto had become to the Uchiha siblings. Kakashi never had close friends when he was Naruto's age, a fact that contributed majorly to his anti-social nature growing up.

"Well that's good to hear. Remember your manners, thank Uchiha-dono and Mikoto-san. They're being very kind to allow you into the clan compound. I'll pick you up just after sunset" Kakashi reminded his cheerful boy. The blonde gave him a thumbs up, before heading back to his room to dress for the day.

The sun broke over the Hokage Monument, signaling the start of a new day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto hollered his goodbye even as he bolted through the door, already breaking into a run. He combined his travel to school with his morning exercise to save time, a fact that amused Kakashi to no end. The Jōnin savored his tea, mulling over the ominous feeling in his gut. It had never been wrong before.

* * *

The school bell rang, a shrill, piercing note that shattered Naruto's intense focus on the single blunted shuriken he was spinning on the tip of his pointer finger. Beside him, Sasuke jolted awake, his dozing interrupted by the end of school. Iruka-sensei eyes the two boys suspiciously, before announcing the end of classes for the day. There was an uncontrollable rampage as dozens of eight year olds scrambled for the single door, proclaiming the end of the school week in high pitched voices and animated movements.

The two friends moved far more sedately, taking their time to pack their belongings neatly, before bowing politely to their Sensei. Iruka allowed them a kind smile, before chasing them out. Three weeks into the start of the school term, and Iruka had already come to the conclusion that the two boys were far too advanced to be in his class. The Hatake boy had his father's talent in spades, and Sasuke looked every bit as precocious as his renowned elder brother. Both were on track to graduate within the year, and nothing Iruka could teach really interested or challenged the two prodigies. It was why he afforded them so much leniency, tolerating their barely concealed inattention and boredom. It helped that they were always polite and respectful, unlike the loud mouthed Inuzuka, or the shrill, childish Haruno and Yamanaka girls. Konoha couldn't help but produce freakishly talented kids every few years or so, it seemed.

"Sooo what are we going to do Sasuke? Tou-chan said I could stay till sunset, so we have plenty of time to play! You think Itachi-san will show us some cool jutsu?" Naruto couldn't contain his glee, the two boys waiting impatiently in the academy quadrangle.

"Well we'll just have to ask him when he comes to pick us. I don't think he'll let us, though. Nii-san is really careful around me. All of his jutsu are really dangerous." Sasuke did a better job of hiding his excitement. He really did like Hatake Naruto. The boy was talented enough to keep up with him, well-mannered and polite, knew his brother, and was a marvelously fun guy to be around.

Itachi's arrival was dignified, the prodigy entering the Academy grounds at a measured walk. He had changed into the standard Konohan Jōnin uniform, after all there was no need to stand out so starkly in his ANBU fatigues.

"Naruto-kun, Otouto, ready to go?" Itachi's soft-spoken, deliberate mannerisms always impressed Naruto. It was so ninja-like!

"Yatta! I can't wait! Let's get going Sasuke, we're burning daylight!"

"Mizuki-san, thank you for watching over my brother." Itachi bowed respectfully to the Chūnin who was minding the waiting kids. The silver haired Chūnin quickly bowed back, stammering his response. The rambunctious boys were off before he finished, tearing down the street at speeds that surprised even the experienced Chūnin. Truly, freakishly talented.

The motley trio arrived at the entrance to the clan compound within minutes, their mad rush through the village drawing some attention. It was not everyday you saw the Uchiha clan heir, for the lack of a better description, babysitting, but the contentedness on his face was clear to see. He didn't have to exert much effort to keep up with the energetic boys, anyway.

The guard at the gate, one of Itachi's third cousins that he could barely recall the name of, offered only token resistance before letting the two boys through. Naruto drew some suspicious looks, but no one would whisper a word against the younger Hatake. Not with Itachi's specter hovering right behind him.

It was an odd pair that the two made. Itachi, freshly promoted to Chūnin, had been one of the first to respond to Naruto's kidnapping, and had gotten injured delaying one of his kidnappers, a particularly bothersome Iwa Jōnin, before Kakashi had descended on the rest of the Iwa kill-team like the Shinigami himself. Since then, the blonde child had admired Itachi as a badass ninja that was only five years his senior, and often tried to copy the elder Uchiha's mannerisms. Itachi didn't mind, the boy was fun to be around, and made a superb friend for Sasuke.

They made a beeline for the Main Branch household located in the center of the Uchiha District. Naruto was quickly taking in the sights and sounds of his best friend's home, and was amazed.

"Wow! Sasuke your home is so cool! You have a supermarket, and a ninja weapons store, and a ramen place, and even a library! Are they all run by Uchihas?"

"Baka, there aren't hundreds of Uchiha running around. Otou-sama calls them retainers, or something like that. They live on our land!"

"Like servants?" Naruto's eyes grew wide.

Itachi cut in, noting the haughty look Sasuke was giving.

"More like tenants. They provide the Uchiha family with goods and services, and in return we protect them, sponsor their children, and give them a more powerful voice in the Village Council." Itachi's explanation was helpful, but Sasuke deflated slightly. Naruto was still amazed.

"That's pretty awesome! You guys are like a small village in the village!" Itachi smiled

'If only the elders thought so.. oh the innocence of childhood..' his thoughts were far darker than his countenance showed. There was a palpable tension around the compound, and many of the Uchiha moved about cautiously, quietly. There was little commotion or buzz out in the streets, not that the two boys noticed. Itachi's last meeting with his father had spelled ill, and the entire compound felt like a powder keg ready to blow.

They arrived at the gate to the Main Family household. Here, the Clan Head, Uchiha Fugaku, and the his family resided. The boys stopped, taking time to compose themselves. Naruto knew his dad would be disappointed if he embarrassed himself, and Sasuke would rather die than lessen his own Father's face.

A familiar face stood guard, one that Itachi knew very well. Shunshin no Shisui, Itachi's best friend and distant cousin grinned affectionately at the sight of his cousins and their friend.

"Your father is expecting you, Itachi, Sasuke-outoto. I'm surprised he allowed Hatake's son into the compound."

"Careful, Shisui. Naruto-san is right here you know. And it was my mother who insisted." Itachi gave him a reproachful look.

Naruto only beamed, "My apologies on behalf of my father, Uchiha-san! He too finds it strange that Fugaku-dono would allow me to come, but Sasuke and I are such good friends…" his smile trailed off.

Shisui returned his smile, before waving them along.

"I understand, Naruto-san. I too wish that the Uchiha would have better relations with the Village at large."

The trio swept by him, but Itach stopped briefly, fingers flickering in rapid code. Shisui replied instantly. It had only taken a moment, but Shisui straightened, and in the glow of the magnificent late afternoon Konohan sun, his eyes flickered crimson, almost unnoticeable.

It was the last time the two Uchiha would speak.

* * *

"Itakadimasu!!" Naruto and Sasuke crowed in unison, echoed warmly by Itachi and Uchiha Mikoto. Uchiha Fugaku merely inclined his head, before breaking his chopsticks and picking up a piece of fish to go with his fragrant rice.

"Snakehead?" Fugaku raised an immaculate eyebrow. The fish was rare in Fire Country, found mainly in the freshwater rivers and lagoons that dotted the mountains of Lightning Country.

Mikoto smiled. "Kokoro-chan found some on sale in the Village Market district this morning, and brought some back to the compound. I thought it would be nice to let Naruto-chan try some. It's not everyday we have snakehead in this part of the Elemental Nations!"

Naruto had the good grace to blush, partly out of embarrassment and partly at the beauty of Sasuke's mother.

"Ah.. Arigato gozaiumasu, Mikoto-obasan!" His voice adopted an almost singsong quality, manners drilled into him by his father taking over.

Mikoto tilted her head back, even in laughter remaining dignified and keeping her poise.

"Oh, Naruto-chan, you are such a well-mannered little gentleman, aren't you! But please, call me Mikoto-san. I'm not that old!"

Naruto's blush intensified, and for the briefest moment he thought he had given the Uchiha matriarch offense, but the laughter and amusement all around him made it clear he was being teased. He scratched the back of his head abashedly, trying to maintain his composure.

"Ah, I'm so rude, disturbing our little Naruto-chan like this. Please, everyone enjoy the meal!" Mikoto again spoke, and with that, the ruling family of the largest clan in Konoha and their unlikely guest began eating dinner in earnest.

"I'm curious, Naruto-chan. How do you manage to fit the food into your mouth with the mask on?" Mikoto's voice was full of amazement at how the boy had already dispensed of half his bowl of rice without ever showing his face.

"Ahahaha.. Otou-san taught me how, but it's a clan secret." Naruto nervously chuckled, fingering unconsciously at the corner of his face mask. Mikoto smiled warmly at him, before urging him to continue eating.

They had eaten their fill, and Fugaku had retired to his study to continue his work when Naruto and Sasuke had headed out to the Sakura Gardens to play. Itachi accompanied them, indulging his little brother and his best friend. There was little he could do to take his mind off of the looming calamity, but if anything could, it was spending time with his precious people. The Hatake boy was refreshing to be around as well. His bubbly nature was contagious, and could bring smiles to even the strained atmosphere around the clan compound.

The shadows had grown long, and the sun near setting when the boys finally lay down on the soft earth, exhausted. They had been busy doing things that only boys would enjoy, roughhousing in the soil, playing at being elite Jōnin rescuing a princess, before pretending to be estranged rivals fighting for the future of the Shinobi world. The spar had been brief, for the boys were already growing tired by then. Itachi watched over them, occasionally pointing out the ludicrous nature of some of the made up Ninjutsu they used, and other times correcting their Taijutsu forms.

"That was awesome!! You think otou-sama will let us do this again?" Sasuke grinned. Itachi could not help but pat his little brother on the head, drawing an undignified squawk of protest.

"I'm sure he will, otouto. Little Naruto is such a fun guy to be around, isn't he?"

"Yea.. you're my best friend, Naruto! We're going to grow up together, and we're going to kick ass together! I'm going to be Hokage, and you can be my Jōnin Commander!"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but the words never got out.

An absolutely crushing pressure crashed down all around them, forcing the two boys onto the ground. Itachi moved, faster than the two boys could comprehend, pushing them flat on the ground, just as a blade, speeding faster than the eye could see slashed through where he had been standing.

"Stay down!" Itachi hissed at the boys, but he didn't need to. The Killing Intent that saturated the air had completely paralyzed the children. Itachi snarled in rage. To be attacked in his own home, in the sacred grounds of the Uchiha Compound itself? Even the Senju had not dared!

His Sharingan came to life, the world slowing to a crawl. All was known to him as he blurred forward, kunai in hand. His eyes had never failed him, and he struck true, but his weapon found itself halted by the disgustingly familiar straight blade of the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

Orochimaru. Itachi's mind raced, what was he doing? Acting on the Hokage's orders? Taking advantage of the conflict between the Uchiha and the Village? There was no doubt that Orochimaru had meant to cut him down with that stroke. Beyond the walls of the garden, a series of explosions erupted, dull thumps that shook the earth. Distant, muffled screaming mixed with the sounds of combat reached Itachi's ears, and a terrible sense of dread filled his heart.

His crimson Sharingan met the Snake Sannin's own slitted malevolent yellow eyes. They stood, for a moment locked in that place that only the most elite of ninja ever reached, testing one another.

"Orochimaru.. you damned traitor." Itachi spat, voice bereft of any kindness or affection.

The dreaded Snake Sannin only smiled, face distorting beyond natural expression, a sick, twisted mockery of humanity.

"Kukuku… My my, so much venom, little Weasel. I've had my eyes, pardon my pun, on yours for a long time now, and this will be most... enjoyable.. kuku.." His perverted giggle sent involuntary shivers down Itachi's spine, and a small voice at the back of his head screamed. Itachi was good, very, very good. A genius that had obliterated all records before him, blitzing up the ranks at a speed that stunned all. But this was Orochimaru, the White Snake, the undisputed prodigy of his day. Itachi had no delusions that he could defeat Orochimaru easily. The man had earned his S-rank, flee on sight bounty in every villages' bingo book for a reason.

A whimper from behind him instantly banished any doubt. He had to protect Sasuke, no matter the cost. A slight narrowing of his eyes was all the warning Orochimaru got before Itachi burst into action. He exploded into motion, striking with his kunai at dizzying speed, but Orochimaru was unfazed, ducking, weaving, and parrying with contemptuous ease. Itachi, sensing the futility of a close quarter confrontation, lept backwards in an attempt to create space. He tossed his kunai into the air before blurring through handsigns at a breakneck pace.

"Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" Itachi spat a truly hellish inferno at his enemy, taking the shape of a raging dragon. His mother would lament the loss of her blossoms, but Itachi could not afford to pull any punches. Orochimaru's grin only grew wider at the display of the Uchiha heir's strength.

"Amazing! What a terrifying Jutsu, and at such speed! Kukuku.. you really are a genius!" The Snake Sannin taunted.

Itachi didn't let up, he knew Orochimaru was far too slippery to fall to a simple head on attack. Again blurring into motion, he unleashed a brace of shuriken, before making a single handsign, hissing out his next jutsu;

"Katon: Phoenix Sage Flower!" The barrage of head-sized fireballs erupted from his mouth, enveloping the shuriken even as they sped unerringly towards their target. The kunai fell, landing in Itachi's hand right as he took off, charging behind his deluge of fiery ninjutsu.

Orochimaru stood his ground, too arrogant to bother moving his feet. His sick grin never faltered even in the face of the devastating attack. As Itachi drew closer, he swung his blade once, neatly dividing the flaming dragon projectile with ease. His body contorted unnaturally, weaving through the hail of flaming shuriken, Kusanagi batting away any that were too close. Itachi was upon him, taking advantage of the single moment his attack had bought him to close within Kusanagi's guard, kunai going for the throat.

With vicious speed, Orochimaru struck, leaning back beyond what was humanly possible, more than perpendicular to the ground, Kusanagi just touching the ground. His right hand buried itself into Itachi's gut, smashing him away with frightening power.

Itachi sprang his trap, left hand yanking hard. The ninja wire he had attached to his shuriken, scattered all about Orochimaru in a careful pattern, pulled taut, looping about and trapping the slippery Sannin.

"Katon: Great Dragon Flame!" Itachi didn't hold back, roaring as he pushed all the chakra he could into the overpowered, superheated blaze that consumed everything in its path. Guided by the ninja wires, the flames traveled in a direct line towards the trapped traitor. It engulfed him, burning away everything. At least, it should have. As the fire burned down, Orochimaru began to clap. He stepped forward, out of the dying embers, charred skin and melted hair still smoking from the inferno.

"Now that was beautiful. Almost as good as Jiraiya, you know, and he's quite proud of the pitifully few Katon Ninjutsu he's managed to scrape together." Itachi's skin crawled. The Snake was seemingly unstoppable, that jutsu combination should have put down anybody, S-ranked Sannin or not.

"The key word, however, is almost." Orochimaru's smirk grew positively malicious, before he was gone, dust kicked up the only hint that he even moved.

Itachi looked down blankly, Sharingan unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Kusanagi was buried up to its hilt in his chest. He looked back up at Orochimaru, shock finally registering on his expression.

"You see.. little boy, you are perhaps the most talented genius since that Namikaze fool went about trying to fix the world. But you are still ten years away from touching me. And now, your eyes are mine." The wayward student of the Third Hokage twisted his cursed chōkuto, causing blood to erupt from Itachi's mouth. He reached forth to claim his prize, mouth distending into a gaping maw to swallow Itachi whole.

"Raiton: Piercing Light."

A narrow, incandescent beam of light tore through Orochimaru's mouth. A disgusting smell filled the air, cauterized flesh mixing with the smell of ozone. Orochimaru stumbled to his knees, fury mixing with shock filling his snake-like features. The Itachi impaled on his blade burst into a flock of crows, swarming and blinding his vision. When they cleared, Itachi stood before him, unmoved.

"Gen...jutsu..? H-h-how?" Orochimaru spluttered, air whistling through his now annihilated throat and mouth.

"Never look an Uchiha in the eye, traitor." Itachi's voice was cold, fury tightly controlled.

'Tch, he really is a terrifyingly strong young man. Hitting me with genjutsu before the fight even began? Marvelous, truly outstanding.' Orochimaru thought.

"I'll keep.. that in mind.. Itachi-kun.. kukukuku.." Orochimaru wheezed. Itachi's eyes widened just a fraction, and he spun to face the house. Behind him, Orochimaru dissolved into a mass of writhing white snakes that fell to the ground, hissing and snapping.

'Hebi Bunshin? But that means… oh Kami-sama No!' For the first time since he had left the Academy, Itachi's vaunted composure shattered. The Uchiha Heir exploded into motion, streaking towards his home at a dead sprint.

He burst into the living room, and his worst fears were given life. Uchiha Shisui lay staring, slumped unmoving against the far wall, his Sharingan still turning sightlessly. The stab wound through his chest was unmistakably the work of the cursed Grass-Cutter, the flesh around the wound already turning purple and necrotic. Around, there was evidence of a short but brutal fight, scattered kunai and shuriken and destroyed furniture. Shisui was a jōnin, a fine one, but had been in over his head. His strength was amplified in open areas, where he could utilize his mastery of the Shunshin no Jutsu to blitz his enemies. Here, in the tight confines of the Uchiha home, and against arguably the most lethal Shinobi in Konoha? Shisui had done well to even fight back.

Itachi squashed the awful grief at the death of his best friend that gripped his chest, moving forward carefully. The silence was oppressive, clinging to the edges of his mind, threatening to steal his sanity. His Sharingan spun at a dizzying speed, amplified by his agitation and adrenaline. He reached his father's study, and there his heart sank. The blood splatters that were visible through the shōji chilled his very soul, and tears came to his eyes. The divider was already ajar, he opened it tentatively.

"Otou-san, Okaa-chan…?" His voice was timid, like he was a little boy again, fearing to disturb his parent's rest.

There, before him, his parents lay in each other's arms, blood pooling about them in a terrible parody of their crimson wedding sheets, and Itachi knew despair.

* * *

**A/N **

Aaaand that's a cliffhanger.

This was a challenge to write, and I think I can definitely improve on the pacing of the story. Hope that I did just how terrifying Orochimaru is supposed to be justice.

Read and review!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

The weight in Kakashi's gut hadn't gone away, even with the sun past its apex and making its way back down to the horizon. He had checked everything, from his prized tea leaves in the pantry, to the village missions roster, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Even the ANBU patrols around the village showed no sign of increased alertness. Had he finally gone mad? He wouldn't be surprised.

His moody thoughts turned to his son, busy playing with his friends, and that cheered him up a little, at least. Naruto had the chance for a relatively normal childhood, one that Kakashi and so many other children had been robbed of. Time to play, to laugh, time for innocence to go on unmarred by the horrors of war and death. The look of happiness Naruto wore when he had given him permission to play with Sasuke and Itachi was a wondrous thing. Kakashi swore that he would protect Naruto's innocence for as long as possible, that his son would not have to endure the hardship and trauma of a childhood spent killing.

His wandering feet took him to the Hokage Tower, oddly enough. He had spent so much time in that ornate office that it was almost reflexive, but he supposed that with the day ending it wouldn't hurt to pay Hiruzen a visit to chat. Perhaps the wizened old Hokage could assuage his nerves?

"Kakashi-kun? What brings you here today?" Hiruzen asked. Kakashi had let himself in, not that anybody would have stopped him.

"Just feeling a little restless, Hokage-sama. You know, just me and my permanent sense of impending doom." Kakashi joked wryly.

"Troubled that Naru-chan is growing up too fast? I too, remember that days when my sons were that age. It seemed every day they would learn something new, and a little piece of their childhood would be left behind." Hiruzen's eyes twinkled.

"He's eight. He's going to be a child for as long as I can help it." Kakashi muttered.

"Of course, ever the protective father, aren't you. What of your work? Shikaku-san been running you into the ground?"

"It's been good to stretch these legs of mine. Obito hasn't seen the world for a while now."

"You'd only need to ask. The village does have a rather worrying backlog of S-ranked missions.." Hiruzen's mirth hadn't lessened.

Kakashi snorted. "Until Naruto is old enough to defend himself from a jōnin, I'm not leaving this village for longer than a month. I don't put it past Iwa to try again."

The Hokage chuckled, drawing his pipe out of his robes, a mild application of chakra enough to light it.

"Your son is safe, Kakashi-kun. Our village prospers, and Naruto-chan can remain a child for a little while more. I know that I said it before, but it's been four years since the incident. Naruto has grown into a fine young man, and he's safe here, within our walls."

The universe is a cruel place, and it was never more evident in that single moment, for the Cat masked ANBU that burst into the office. In an instant, all four of Hiruzen's personal guards were moving, positioned all around her, weapons drawn. Kakashi himself had his hand on his thigh holster.

"Neko. Report." The Hokage's voice was stern.

"Smoke from the Uchiha Compound. Hostile Killing Intent reported, liberal usage of Katon Ninjutsu. Delta and Epsilon squads have been scrambled and are on the way. Koza-rikūsho has activated Alert Code Red."

Hiruzen's pipe flared, his chakra erupting in response to his temper.

"Why did we not have warning of this? Send out a general alarm. Consider the village under attack, lockdown all entrances and exits. Nobody leaves or enters without my permission!"

A gentle breeze rustled his robes. Sarutobi turned in annoyance to his window. He did not recall opening it.

Kakashi was already gone.

* * *

"Kukuku… if it makes you feel any better, you put up quite the effort, killing my Bunshin."

Itachi didn't react to the taunt, eyes still fixated on the grotesque scene before him. The Sharingan was never deceived, could not lie to him, and yet how could what he was seeing be true?

Orochimaru was gleeful, drinking in the emotional turmoil rolling of the young Uchiha in waves.

Itachi's entire body felt hot, but the world was moving in slow motion. His Sharingan spun faster and faster, frantic and uncontrolled. Every minute detail of his parents' death was captured by his eyes, each minuscule drop of blood, his father's facial muscles still tensed in outrage, his mother's flawless, classical beauty untouched even by the ravages of death. They were his rock, his anchor. His father's sternness and high expectations had driven him to be the best ninja he could be, always instilling in him the pride that one should feel as an Uchiha. His mother's warmth and loving care had been his earliest memory, swaddled and fed at her bosom. She had cared for him through illness and injury, and she had gently encouraged him through the hardest of days.

"Kaa-chan…?" Even now he expected her to rise easily from her slumber, to take him into her arms and comfort him, to whisper into his ear that everything was alright.

She, however, did no such thing. Uchiha Mikoto's life had been ended at the hands of Orochimaru.

Itachi's tomoe spun so fast they began to merge, the black markings joining to form an angular pinwheel.

"Orochimaru…" the ANBU Captain whispered.

The Snake Sannin's twisted grin died, for even he knew when danger screamed.

It was over in an instant, the Snake Sannin found Itachi's hand around his throat, and in the Uchiha's eyes Orochimaru saw death.

'_Mangekyō Sharingan..'_

"Amaterasu." Itachi acted on instinct, harnessing the terrible power of his fully matured Sharingan. Midnight flames erupted all along Orochimaru's form, the Sannin recoiling in shock and agony. The divine flames sucked out all light instead of emitting any, a not-fire that burned as hot spiritually as physically. The White Snake snarled in pain, stumbling away from the avenging son. Itachi remained implacable, striding forward towards the struggling traitor, hand coated in fire.

"Uchiha Ryū: Halo Dance" Itachi saw fit to end the Snake with Shisui's favorite technique, swinging his hand forward and unleashing a crescent of flames. Orochimaru could not dodge, paralyzed by the agony inflicted by Amaterasu. The torrent of fire connected viscerally with the burning form of the Snake Sannin, and he vanished in a burst of light so bright that for a moment, even Itachi was forced to close his eyes.

He opened his eyes, frame shaking from the drain of his newly attained Mangekyō Sharingan. In less than a minute it had drained almost the entirety of his chakra reserves, and he could feel it eating into his life force. He quickly willed it away, and the crimson bled from his eyes. He felt at the wetness on his face, and his hand came away stained with blood, his blood.

'Such a terrible price to pay for our cursed eyes…' Itachi contemplated, emotions completely spent. He turned to his parent's bodies.

'At least I avenged us, father, mother.' Itachi was too tired to mourn, too numb from shock to truly process the loss of his family.

"You.. almost… got me… you know that?"

Itachi whirled, disbelief cracking through his mask.

The Snake Sannin pulled himself to his feet, obsidian fire still clinging to his body.

"You.. must be the first.. since Madara himself. But the cost… the Uchiha are truly a wretched family."

His unnatural mouth opened, wider and wider until Itachi's stomach turned. The demented madman was no longer human, had stopped being human a long time ago. From that distended, ungodly maw, A new Orochimaru wriggled free, discarding his previous body like you would a piece of clothing. He came to his feet, movements sinuous, more snake than man, trembling like a newborn, but every second that passed brought his strength back. He gave his old skin a contemptuous glance, even as it continued to burn with Itachi's flames.

"It doesn't matter. You've failed, Itachi-kun. Your family is dead, every Uchiha is dead. And now, you've just given me a new prize. A Mangenkyō Sharingan? How thoughtful of you."

He was evil, pure, chaotic evil. Itachi realized. There was no hint of good in his eyes, no sign of sanity or loosely held morals. Orochimaru advanced, and the snake that Kusanagi had become returned to its master, slithering up his thigh and reverting back to its true form in his hand. Itachi willed his body to move, but there was nothing left in the tank.

'Sasuke… I'm so sorry, little brother.'

The blow never came.

_"Raikiri!"_ Orochimaru leapt away, dodging by the barest fraction of a second, even as a jagged thunderbolt crashed into the ground he had just vacated. Hatake Kakashi's assassination technique dissipated from his hand, earth shattering into a massive spiderwebbed fracture around where he had impacted. The last thing Itachi saw as he succumbed to chakra exhaustion was Kakashi, just as quickly as he had landed, springing towards his target, another Lightning Cutter coalescing in his right hand. Orochimaru barely avoided the follow up, the screaming bolt of lightning that was Kakashi's extended hand eradicating a single snake that Orochimaru had substituted himself with. Itachi's world went dark.

* * *

"Hatake" Orochimaru spat.

"Even for you, this is insane. Orochimaru. If you laid even a single finger on my son, Kami have mercy on you, for I will not." Kakashi's voice was frigid.

"He was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Poor boy, he must be so traumatized, surrounded by death. So much like his father." Even weakened, Orochimaru could not help but antagonize Kakashi.

"Or should I say, adoptive father?" His voice turned cruel, triumphant glee in his eyes. Kakashi froze, mind racing. How did he know?

"No secret is unknown to me, Kakashi-kun. Your little boy was admitted to the hospital four years ago, after he was injured during the botched kidnapping. I took the chance to test his blood, his chakra. I have agents everywhere, you know. And my, my, what did I find? Our little Copy-Nin, are you so used to stealing what is other's that you had to steal your own Sensei's son? Carrying the Kyuubi as well? You've spun quite the tall tale, _Hatake._"

"You have to die." was all Kakashi said, tantō unsheathed subconsciously. The Jōnin allowed two heartbeats to pass before he attacked. Their blades clashed, Orochimaru driven back by the ferocity behind the Hatake's blows. An attempt to buy time by unleashing a swarm of snakes from his sleeves forced Kakashi back, but it only brought him mere seconds before the Copy-Nin was upon him once more, blade whirling in a dance of death. There was no fanciful ninjutsu exchange, no mesmerizing Taijutsu battle. Kakashi was simply trying to end him.

'Just.. a little more…' Kakashi thought, driving Orochimaru back towards the wall. If he could corner him, it was all he needed to drive a Raikiri through his chest. His tantō cleaved through the air again, meeting Kusanagi in a ferocious overhand stroke.

Kakashi had never touched his father's White Light Chakra Sabre, for all the terrible memories it triggered. How he wished he had brought it, for in that single moment the short, brutal fight slipped away from him.

His tantō shattered, Kusanagi's mythical sharpness finally taking its toll. Kakashi only hesitated for a millisecond, but it was all Orochimaru needed. His foot elongated, straight kicking Kakashi with a force that should not have been possible at that angle, sending Kakashi crashing through a divider.

"Foolish boy! I'll feed you to my snakes!" Orochimaru's voice was harsh, his breathing ragged. Fighting two of the strongest shinobi in the village back to back would have been difficult for anybody, even the legendary White Snake, and his body replacement technique had burned a huge portion of his considerable chakra pool. The Sannin retreated towards the garden, body elongating, slithering along the floor. The wretched Sannin resembled his own summons far more than his own, long forsaken humanity.

Kakashi got to his feet and pursued, Sharingan spinning wildly, driven into overdrive by his surging adrenaline. He found the Sannin, but the sight that greeted him caused his blood to freeze.

A snake had coiled itself about his son, swaying from side to side in an almost hypnotic, trance like fashion. The Snake Sannin held the younger Uchiha brother aloft by the collar of his shirt, cruelty alight in his eyes.

"I wanted a pair of Sharingan eyes for myself. I suppose this one will have to do. Go, Hatake! Save your precious _son." _His words were like a brand pressed against Kakashi's heart, the entirety of his awareness was focused solely on his terrified son.

"What will you do, Hatake? You have a very poor track record when it comes to saving Uchiha, don't you!" His malevolent laughter was growing unhinged, the Snake's madness truly revealed for the world to see.

"That's enough. Orochimaru."

In an instant, he was surrounded by a dozen masked and cloaked ANBU. Alpha, Delta, and Epsilon teams surrounded him, weapons drawn and jutsu primed.

Sarutobi Hiruzen strode imperiously through the wreckage of the Uchiha Family home, clad in his full panoply of war.

"I.. have let this go on long enough. This madness you have wrought.." Hiruzen shook his head.

"I should have killed you all those years ago, I see that now. I let my love and compassion blind me to the horror you have become, and now, the village must suffer for my sins."

Enma morphed into the adamantine staff that had broken the back of Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, that had beaten down Sanshuō no Hanzō, and had rallied Konoha to victory through three World Wars. Sarutobi's fury was apparent, any trace of the kindly old man wiped away by his rage.

Orochimaru took stock of the situation. He could not win here. The dozen ANBU were little more than an inconvenience, but not an insignificant one in his current state. Kakashi was not down for the count either, and despite his old age he had no illusions about his Sensei's strength. Orochimaru would have only risked tangling with the Kami no Shinobi on his own terms, and at full strength. His current outlook was decidedly suboptimal. The Snake Sannin giggled.

"It's time for me to leave, it seems. I would have loved to have killed you, old man, but victory is best prolonged, digested, savored. Have fun, picking up the pieces of your village after this." He sank into the ground like a pebble dropped into a pond, taking Sasuke with him. The snake reared back, baring its fangs to strike, but Kakashi reacted faster, flinging a lightning coated kunai that biruficafed the venomous creature.

Sarutobi visibly sagged, tension melting away from his shoulders.

"Cat, Bear, Bird, ascertain the status of the Uchiha Clan. Administer what help or aid you can. We must save whoever is left. The rest, comb the surrounding area for clues. I want to know why we had no warning." The Hokage dispersed his ANBU.

Kakashi was already by his son's side, clutching Naruto to his chest. The boy slowly came to his senses, terror having put him into shock.

"Dad? Is that you? Is the bad thing gone?"

"Yes, the bad thing is gone. You're safe, I'm here." Kakashi comforted his petrified son.

"Where's Itachi-nii? He saved me and Sasuke!" Kakashi shushed him.

"Itachi-san is fine. He was very brave, and did very well protecting you. Are you hurt?"

"N-no. I don't think so.. where's Sasuke?"

"Shh.. later. Let's get you to a hospital first."

* * *

"There were no survivors, Hokage-sama. Some of the Uchiha clan's retainers are alive, but most are injured. We're administering what aid we can, and will be interviewing those who are coherent enough to speak." Cat's voice was professional, the female ANBU no doubt suppressing any feelings that she may have had. Now was not the time, nor the place for grieving.

The Third Hokage, standing motionless atop the Hokage Monument, gave no evidence he had heard the report, puffing away at his tobacco pipe. A second operative landed silently beside them, instantly dropping to a knee in salute.

"Tiger reporting. We found no trace of Orochimaru, or his accomplices. Preliminary findings indicate that whoever his backup were, they operated within the village undetected for years. There are no irregularities in the entry or exit logbooks, and our security fūin array indicates no successful infiltrations. Several of their bodies have been discovered amongst the dead. The Uchiha did not go down without a fight. T&I are taking a look at the corpses, to see if any leads from their clothes or weapons can be found."

"Hokage-sama, I'll be honest, my gut tells me something doesn't add up. Orochimaru had no reason to perpetuate such a great atrocity. The man was mad, but the eradication of an entire clan? He must have been working with or for someone. I'll update you if we find anything."

Hiruzen nodded, and Tiger, Epsilon Squad Captain, vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"He must have been after the Sharingan. It would explain why he took the younger Uchiha and killed the rest. We'll have a better idea once Itachi-taicho has regained enough of his wits to be debriefed."

Hiruzen again inclined his head in acknowledgment, contemplative. Itachi had surpassed his wildest expectations, pushing his treacherous student to the absolute limit. It was a pity the boy was catatonic, but a wonder that he had even survived. Even if he did recover, there was no doubt the teen would be traumatized beyond measure. He had witnessed the death of his entire family, only to be defeated and almost killed by the killer after doing his utmost best to avenge them. The emotional duress he must have felt had broken men twice, thrice his age. Now he was the last Uchiha living within the walls of Konoha, the last survivor of the only founding clan left in the village. Sarutobi, for the hundredth time, cursed that the young had to bear the sins of the old. He had, time and time again, been too lenient, too merciful with Orochimaru and now the younger generation suffered for his naivety. Tiger was right, however. Nothing about this made sense. Orochimaru had been unusually well-behaved since Sarutobi had confronted him in his lair a year ago, and the timing of it was too convenient for it to have been a spontaneous act of insanity. The Uchiha, on the verge of rebellion, in a single night eliminated by the most reviled and suspected man in the village? It reeked of a black-ops operation.

_"I will take matters into my own hands, Hokage-sama."  
_

"Have Orochimaru designated as an S-ranked Nuke-nin in our bingo book, Flee On Sight, 100 Million ryo bounty." Hiruzen spoke for the first time since Cat had arrived to brief her Hokage. His voice was brimming with sorrow and pain, and the burden of his seventy years was almost overwhelming. Sarutobi knew that from that moment onwards, there would be no reconciliation between himself and his most prized student. He had lavished all his favor, his attention, his teaching on the genius, tolerated his sociopathy, encouraged his ambition and obsession. Jiraiya had never forgiven him for his favoritism, for being cast aside by his Sensei. His resentment and suspicion of Orochimaru since they had been barely more than children seemed to have been vindicated.

"It will be done, Hokage-sama." Cat took her Hokage's words as a dismissal, moving to the corner of the platform to disappear into the early morning gloom of the village. She couldn't help but turn back to steal a glance at the old warrior with the shadows dancing across his suddenly frail frame. His pipe's embers cast a soft glow across his face, highlighting the many wrinkles and creases. Was that a tear she saw? She shook her head, dismissing such unprofessional thoughts, moving away with a succession of Body Flickers, leaving an old man to his ghosts.

'What I would give to have you back, Minato-kun..' Sarutobi Hiruzen lamented.

* * *

"_You are the finest Uchiha in three generations. I am proud of you, son." _

"_Never doubt yourself, Itachi-kun, because I, your mother, never will." _

"_You've failed us, Itachi-kun…" _

The world blurred in and out of reality. Itachi lay, awake but not alive. He had woken awhile ago, consciousness returning to him like a moth drawn back to a flame. His very spirit ached, chakra reserves utterly spent. Awakening the Mangenkyō Sharingan in such a traumatic manner had placed an ungodly level of stress on his chakra network and physical body. Still, he struggled to regain control of his body, of his mind. He had to banish the thoughts, before they drove him mad.

'_Sasuke..' _

The thought of his little brother was like a hurricane gale tearing through the fog that muddled his mind. He shifted, willing unresponsive body parts into obedience.

"Itachi-san! You're awake! Please try not to struggle. I'll get the doctor immediately!" When had the nurse entered? His sense of time was so disoriented he could not even grasp how long it had been since he had awoken. He finally managed to shift his head to look away from the sterile white of the ceiling, but the effort sent him for a loop. Darkness claimed him for a time, and when he came to, he was in a sitting position, bed adjusted to allow him to sit up.

The Sandaime Hokage was before him, concern evident in his tired eyes.

"Sa...Sasuke?" Itachi croaked. His throat was parched, dehydrated. Movement from his right, and the pretty nurse was upon him, placing a straw in his mouth. He sucked, and cool, refreshing water filled his mouth. The nurse fussed over him, refusing to remove the straw until he had drunk a satisfactory amount, before the Hokage dismissed her with a wave and a smile. She clucked in annoyance, obviously wishing to continue her treatment of the Uchiha, but obeyed, leaving with a warning to the Hokage not to tire out her patient.

"How are you, Itachi-kun?"

"I'm alive. Where's my brother?" Itachi demanded.

The Hokage held his gaze for a moment, before looking away. He sagged, aging before Itachi's eyes, before crumpling down into a chair at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Where. Is. Sasuke?" Itachi ground out each word, agitation rising. He felt a pull on his ocular chakra nodes, his Sharingan no doubt triggered by his heightened adrenaline. He quickly forced it down, he didn't even have enough chakra to function normally, let alone activate his dōjutsu. Hiruzen continued to stare at some vague point of space behind Itachi, visibly weighing his words.

"Orochimaru took him." His curt reply hit Itachi like a freight train.

"How? Hatake-san had arrived.. surely he could have.." The words spilled out, an outpouring of grief and denial.

"We… we did not know where Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun were. Had we known we would have prioritized their safety. Kakashi-kun was distracted, and Orochimaru got away with Sasuke. I… I am sorry, Itachi-kun, but I know that my words are meaningless. I have failed the Uchiha, failed you."

Itachi was silent, for what words were there that could convey his pain? His loss? Sarutobi shook his head in regret. He was becoming very familiar with the cursed feeling, he thought. They would sit there, in quiet mourning for a time, before Hiruzen, realizing there was nothing more to say, rose to his feet and slowly shuffled out of the room, leaving Itachi to his suffering.

How long he lay, unmoving, he did not know. The pretty nurse had returned once or twice, each time reminding him to eat and drink to regain his strength. The last time she left she switched off the lights, allowing the room to be smothered in darkness, the single bedside lamp casting shadows all around the ward.

"If you are here to kill me, you need not bother."

Itachi spoke, voice monotone, apathetic. A shadow shifted, before stepping forward, cane tapping. Shimura Danzo's expression was unreadable, eyes searching.

"Uchiha Itachi, ANBU Team Bravo Captain, designation Operative Weasel. Shinobi ID K379204. Flawless mission record over a service term spanning seven years, 214 D-ranked, 124 C-ranked, 89 B-ranked, 42 A-ranked, and 12 S-ranked assignments completed. Danger Rating across all Bingo Books an aggregated S-rank, Flee on Sight. Youngest in Konoha history, surpassing even the Yondaime Hokage." He paused, as if considering something.

"I can offer you vengeance for your clan, if you are willing to join me."

* * *

**A/N**

ROOT ITACHI?

Phew this was a monster chapter. I originally had the entire Uchiha massacre crammed into a single chapter, but it was over 8000 words and I'd much rather stick to the shorter, bite-sized chapters I've been writing so far. I hope the conclusion was satisfactory. With this chapter ending, the first Arc of this fic draws to a close. It'll pick up as Naruto finally becomes a Ninja, and I can finally move forward with my ideas for the plot. Obviously, the divergence from Cannon is going to increase exponentially after the events of this chapter.

I understand that I've been writing primarily from Kakashi's perspective due to my desire to really flesh out his psyche and character development. The entirety of this Arc was focused on him and how he would adapt to becoming a father. I had Sarutobi as a secondary POV for some chapters, just to help out with the world-building. Also I find Sarutobi gives quite a fascinating perspective into aging in a world like the Elemental Nations. The man is practically a fossil, in terms of expected lifespan for Ninjas. Moving forward, I'll be writing more from Naruto's perspective, as he grows into the main character of this story.

If you are wondering, yes, Orochimaru did kidnap Sasuke, and yes, this will be a HUGE issue going forward. Stay tuned to find out more :)

zabzab

Thank you so much for the encouragement and feedback, I appreciate it a lot. I understand your consternation at the writing of Danzo's character, I too am not really satisfied with how I handled him for most of this fic so far. I think its primarily due to me not focusing on his POV, hence not being able to explore his thought process. As the story progresses I will take the time to flesh out his motivations more however, and write more from his POV. I have planned for him to play quite an integral role to the story moving forward, as his ruthless pragmatism is a foil to Sarutobi's kindness, and his actions will push the plot along.

Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

The geopolitics of the Elemental Nations were a strange thing. The relationship between the Daimyo of a nation and his Hidden Village was always precarious. Nominally, the leader of a Hidden Village served the Daimyo, pledging the service of his Shinobi, and carrying out missions in the name of his Lord. In actuality, and even more so regarding the five major powers, this relationship was far more nuanced.

The Kage of the five major villages were political leaders in their own right, wielding virtually unchecked influence and power. After all, who would dare challenge the power to level entire cities? Konoha, in this aspect, stood apart from the other Villages, Danzo mused.

The Hokage had always been deferential to the Fire Daimyo, following the precedent set by Hashirama when he had first created the office. Tobirama had shifted that power dynamic in favor of the Kage, when he revolutionized Konoha's military, creating an organized, disciplined fighting force. He had established the traditions of Jōnin Sensei taking on teams, discarding the previous system of clans raising and training their own children. This had effectively tripled Konoha's manpower and fighting force, catapulting Konoha from the premier Hidden Village to the uncontested superpower on the continent. That the Nidaime Hokage plunged the Shinobi World into the first continent-spanning world war, pitting Konoha against three of the other major powers, and had ultimately died fending off the Nidaime Raikage and his Kinkaku Force was merely vindication of his reforms. Three years after his death, Sarutobi Hiruzen lead Konoha to triumph, forcing Kumo, Iwa, and Suna to sue for peace.

Danzo had been there the day Sarutobi had singlehandidly ended the war, casting down Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki in a prolonged duel while battle raged all around them. His victory had shattered the morale of the combined Iwa-Kumo force, forcing them to withdraw from the field. The Sandaime Hokage earned his moniker that day, the Kami no Shinobi going down in history by defeating the Tsuchikage in single combat. Danzo vividly recalled the terrible power of Ōnoki's devastating Jinton kekkei-tōta, how with a single jutsu he reduced three square kilometers of Ame no Kuni to smoking ruin and bare earth. Danzo's teammates had died in that battle, dematerialized. He had nothing to remember them by, not even their ashes had remained. Hiruzen won the war, but Danzo had sworn that never again would Konoha's survival be threatened, never again would they depend on their Hokage to be their salvation.

Danzo created ROOT in the years between the first and second Shinobi World Wars, a clandestine force that would ensure Konoha's supremacy remained unchallenged by carrying out the most despicable, heinous acts of sabotage and assasination. It was ROOT that instigated the Second War, bombing Kumogakure, and it was ROOT that had brought Suna to heel at the peak of the conflict, assasinating the Second Kazakage. The end of the war saw Iwa humbled and Suna reduced to Konoha's puppet in all but name, all without Hiruzen ever being forced to take to the field.

Konoha had been blessed with the emergence of Namikaze Minato in the years before the Third War. The irrepressible force of nature that the blonde-haired genius had been had unilaterally reshaped the Elemental Nations. That battle in Grass still lived on in infamy in Iwa, when the future Yondaime Hokage unleashed his army-killing Hiraishin for the first time. The man had slaughtered a thousand Shinobi in the blink of an eye, and the entire Ninja World was cowed into submission. Of course, it had been ROOT and Orochimaru who had infiltrated Kumo, assasinating the Hachibi's jinchūriki. Its subsequent rampage and the devastation that ensued had crippled Kumo, preventing them from actively participating in the Third War.

Shimura Danzo's hand moved slowly, carefully, brush applying ink to the scroll in a deliberate, elegant manner. In the silence of his shadowed office, Danzo could almost hear the ghosts that still haunted him, could almost see the blood of his long dead regrets staining the walls.

_"You murdered them, Danzo!" _

_"For the village, Hiruzen."_

_"They were barely more than children! Jiraiya himself trained them!" _

_"They were conspiring to bring an end to our way of life, our society. Terrorists do not deserve mercy." _

_"How many innocent lives will you end in the name of protecting our village, Danzo? How much blood, how many lives is this peace worth?" _

_"As many as it takes, Hokage-sama." _

Danzo stopped, allowing the ink to dry. He closed his good eye, counting the cost of his long life. He was no fool, he was keenly, excruciatingly aware of the nature of the organization he ran, of the amorality of his actions. Still, his conviction, if anything, held strong. If the death of a hundred innocent lives would preserve the life of even one Konohan citizen, it was worth it. He alone would bear the weight of these sins, the terrible burden of the atrocities he had committed, the cost of deeds that horrified even the most battle hardened Shinobi, that his village would prosper a little longer.

"The Tree grows tall.. when the roots run deep." Danzo whispered to himself.

The door creaked, and a masked figure stepped through, instantly taking a knee.

"Danzo-sama. One Uchiha Itachi has arrived, asking to see you."

Yes. For his Village, he would do anything.

* * *

Jiraiya was never a patient man. In his youth he had been brash, hotheaded, and aggressive, preferring to settle disputes with his fists and jutsu, rather than word and mind games. Those had always been the domain of his paler, craftier teammate.

Orochimaru.. Jiraiya shook his head at the thought of his former friend. And indeed, he had once counted Orochimaru as a dear friend, the closest thing he had to family alongside Tsunade. Jiraiya still remembered, all too painfully, the day Orochimaru murdered those prisoners in Rain during the Second War. In hindsight, Orochimaru's descent into insanity had begun long before the inhuman experiments and brutal atrocities. Jiraiya's greatest regret was that he had been too caught up in his childish envy and pride to truly take notice of the warning signs. By the time Team Hiruzen earned their title of the Densetsu no Sannin from Hanzō, and went their seperate ways at the end of the Second War, it had been far, far too late. The next time Jiraiya saw Orochimaru, it was at the close of the Third War, with Sarutobi choosing Minato over him as Yondaime Hokage. Jiraiya would never, could never, forget the look in the White Snake's eyes that day, for it was the moment that Jiraiya knew now that Orochimaru turned his back on Konoha.

And now here they were, two estranged childhood friends, once two thirds of the team that had been the pride of Konoha, two of the greatest Ninja their village had ever produced, both S-ranked legends in their own right, now stood across one another, motionless, in a remote alcove in Tea Country. Truly, the irony was as bitter as ash in Jiraiya's mouth.

"You tracked me down, Jiraiya. I'm surprised, not many people could do that. Maybe you do have a brain somewhere in that oversized skull of yours." Orochimaru's chilling voice broke Jiraiya from his memories.

"There aren't many places to hide a snake, Orochimaru. You just have to know where to look." Jiraiya replied, posture still relaxed.

"Sensei would be so proud of you, Jiraiya-kun. Are you here to kill me? Avenge the Uchiha?" Jiraiya marveled that even thirty years later, Orochimaru's condescension could get under his skin.

"You've lost the right to call him Sensei, Orochimaru. He loved you, you know. Like a son."

"Is that sssadness I hear? How... endearing." Orochimaru hissed.

"My sadness isn't for you. Why'd you do it?" Jiraiya was curt.

"Kukuku.. quite the question, Jiraiya.."

"Look, I know you had backup from within the village. No way in hell was it a foreign op, I redid the seals myself. Either you had a secret personal unit, or someone in the village orchestrated the massacre. Don't make me beat the answer out of you."

"You speak as if you could, Jiraiya."

"The last time we fought, we were both gēnin being schooled by the old man. If you don't believe I'm your equal now, you don't deserve your title of genius."

"Well then, why don't we find out?" Jiraiya tensed at his teammate's threat, subtly preparing himself.

"Kukuku.. ever the hothead.. I suppose I could tell you. It would be far more amusing that way.." The Snake Sannin's eyes glittered with malice, a sick approximation of amusement playing across his serpentine features.

"After the old man confronted me about my experiments, I went to ground. Danzo approached me with a proposition. The last time I worked with the old Warhawk I had a tremendous deal of fun, and so I thought why not?"

"I handed the rest of my surviving experiments and subjects over to him to supplement his little private army in return for freedom to act outside the village. I murdered some people here and there for him, did some espionage.. your claim of sneaking into every Hidden Village isn't all that impressive, you know. I'm sure I'm only one or two away from doing the same. Kirigakure had some wonderful unagi... and the bloodline purges made acquiring new test subjects remarkably convenient.. Kukuku." The man's megalomania was getting the better of him, Jiraiya noted. He had a compulsive need to gloat, something that hadn't changed since childhood.

"The Uchiha were on the verge of rebellion, Jiraiya-kun. I'm sure they had their reasons, not that I bothered to find out. Danzo asked me to remove them, and I did so. I suppose he meant for me to die as well, at the hands of the old man or somebody else. It was his ROOT that massacred the Uchiha, really. I only slaughtered the main family and a few others." His casual dismissal of the genocide was chilling, and Jiraiya knew his teammate was truly lost.

"Go back, go ask Sensei. I'm sure he had a hand in it, one way or another. This world isn't as pretty and clean as your precious ideals, Jiraiya." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Am I meant to believe that you did this for the good of the village?" Jiraiya spat.

"Oh, of course not. Rest easy, Jiraiya-kun. I do intend to burn Konoha to the ground and put Kusanagi through the old man. That cursed place has earned its destruction thrice over. I had my own goals, killing the Uchiha."

"Sasuke." Jiraiya's fury crept into his voice.

"Kukuku... I've always wanted a Sharingan for myself.. harvesting it from him will be a pleasure."

"You're insane. You're actually, totally, insane. I can't believe Tsunade-hime saw something in you."

"Still bitter? She'll never love you, Jiraiya."

"She'll never hate me, either. You on the other hand... when she finds out, I'm not sure I'd pity you."

"Enough. I grow tired of this. Are you going to attack me? Finally ready to prove you deserve Sensei's approval?"

"I'm not going to waste my time. You left before this conversation even began, don't take me for a fool. For all your arrogance, you're still afraid to fight me, Orochimaru."

The malovelent, unhinged smile on the clone's face grew to unnatural proportions.

"It seems you really have grown a brain.. farewell, Jiraiya-kun. The next time we speak, it will be far less civil, for sure."

Jiraiya deemed a response unneccesary, instead driving a whirling sphere of superdense chakra into the chest of the clone, reducing it to steaming chunks of shredded snake meat.

He turned, facing the vague direction of Fire Country.

'You have some questions to answer, Sensei..' The Toad Sage brooded.

* * *

Kakashi looked on fondly as Naruto scrunched up his face, struggling to mould his chakra as his father had instructed him.

"I just can't get it, dad."

"Naruto, the Bunshin no Jutsu is the simplest kind of Ninjutsu there is. Concentrate on your chakra. You can do it."

"There's too much! It's like a whole river of chakra, and I just can't get it to do what I want.." Naruto sounded dejected.

Kakashi knelt down to meet his son's downcast gaze, and sorrow filled his heart at the haunted pain buried in those bright cerulean eyes. His bubbly boy had never been the same since he had lost his best friend, since that cursed night. His eyes, once the liveliest pools of joy and uncontrollable energy were now constantly shadowed, guarded. Even his body language had changed, he carried himself with a tense alertness that Kakashi found all too familiar.

"Describe it again, Naruto-chan?"

"I'm.. I'm trying to tap into the tenketsu like you taught, but it's like dunking my head underwater. I guess I have too much? Is that bad?" Naruto's frustration was evident. The boy had thrown himself into training since being released from the hospital three months ago. He had told Kakashi he wanted to grow strong enough to never need protecting, to find and rescue Sasuke. Kakashi shivered at the thought of his son tangling with the Snake Sannin, but had agreed to up his son's training intensity. He owed that much to his son, he supposed.

The results of his intense training the past three months surprised even Kakashi. He was eight, but the speed at which he learned and mastered the various Shinobi fundamentals that Kakashi had taught him was shocking. The little Naruto had figured out the Kawarimi No Jutsu within a week of Kakashi explaining it to him, and had taken even less time to learn the Henge no Jutsu. Even in Taijūtsu, the boy was learning faster than Kakashi expected, and his near manic dedication to training and working out had created a freakishly fit eight year old. His unnatural stamina was helpful here, being able to train for hours on end was a huge factor in his rapid development.

"That's a possibility. The Bunshin does require the greatest control over your chakra, and the more you have, the harder it is to control and mould." Kakashi noted. His son's face fell, disappointment clear.

"But tou-chan.. I gotta figure it out somehow! Iruka-sensei told me that I have to master the Bunshin to pass my exam and graduate!"

"Okay then... let me teach you this trick." Kakashi gave him an eye smile before walking straight up the side of the tree he had been leaning against.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Naruto's squeal of awe was adorable. Kakashi flexed his core, remaining anchored by his chakra infused feet perfectly perpendicular to the tree.

"It's called tree-walking, it'll help you with your chakra control. Focus on the tenketsu in your feet..."

Kakashi chuckled as his son destroyed another tree, sheer chakra output blowing chunks out of the Konohan Hardwood, before moving to catch his flailing boy.

The noise woke Shiba and Bull from their fitful napping, the two ninken grumbling their annoyance. Pakkun told them to shut it, before turning back to Kakashi.

"Say, when you gonna give the kid the contract?"

"You'd let him? He's still a kid." Kakashi's reply conveyed surprise.

"At the rate he's going, he'll make Jōnin faster than you, Kakashi. Just give him the contract." Pakkun sniffed.

"You just want more belly rubs, don't you." Kakashi picked Pakkun up by his midriff, allowing the pug to settle comfortably around his shoulders.

"He's a good kid, Boss. You worry too much."

"Dad!!! I'm getting the hang of this!" Naruto's squawk was followed by another dull thump as his chakra overloaded, fracturing the wood under his feet. He'd made it further up the tree though, Kakashi noted as he moved to catch his son again.

"You're learning quick. Not scared to fall?" Kakashi teased his son.

"Nah, I know you'll catch me, dad." Naruto gave him an eye smile.

Kami, he loved his son.

* * *

"This law has been approved by the Civilian Chamber?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. The Clan Heads will vote the next time the Council is convened. Of course, final executive approval remains with the Hokage."

Hyūga Hiashi nodded at his adjutant, dismissing the Branch Family member. His attention returned to his young daughter and heiress, who stood trembling with exhaustion.

"Are you tired, Hinata?"

"N-no, Tou-sama."

"Good. Your performance has been satisfactory thus far. Do not disappoint me. Now, The Third Movement once more."

The lavender haired eight year old shifted gracefully back into her Jyūken stance, only the subtle tremors in her legs betraying her fatigue. At some unheard signal, the girl began her kata for the umpteenth time that evening, striking and moving, weaving and dancing. Her father moved with her, parrying and blocking, matching her movements exactly, flowing with the fluid agility that a lifetime of Jyūken cultivated.

"Enough." Their dance came to an abrupt halt, Hinata midway through a strike. She froze in position, tensing up to remain motionless. Hiashi noted her form. It was close, but it was not perfect, not enough for his heiress.

"You are hesitating still. You have the technique, but you do not flow. Trust yourself, and if you cannot, trust my teaching." He admonished his daughter, face stern. Her blush came unbidden, shame causing her to turn crimson.

"Recover." His command caused her to almost collapse as she relaxed, but she caught herself, standing straight.

Hiashi nodded, the barest hint of approval showing.

"There is a new law regarding the Shinobi Academy being addressed in the Village Council. It will affect your future." He turned away, motioning for her to follow.

"I have not yet decided how to vote on this matter. The lesser clans will follow my lead. As my heiress, I wish to hear your thoughts on the issue." He turned, handing an ornate scroll to his daughter.

"The bill proposes to impose an age limit on graduation from the academy... twelve years old?" Hinata read quickly, and Hiashi quietly approved of his daughter's ability to decipher the difficult legalese.

"Yes. Should it pass, students will only be allowed to take the exam at the age of twelve. Some believe Hokage-sama drafted the proposed law."

"He wishes to limit the graduation age?" Hinata cocked her head. To any other, the quirk would have been soul-crushingly adorable, but Hiashi was made of sterner stuff.

"He believes that children should be children, and that accelerated development severely hampers their emotional well-being, as well as psychological stability."

"This will affect me?" Hinata questioned.

"Iruka-san and Mizuki-san expressed that you have performed well for the academy curriculum. Only the Hatake boy surpasses you within your class." Hiashi's voice betrayed nothing of his true thoughts.

"Naruto-ku-ah! Naruto-san is very talented!" Hinata stammered.

"Regardless, your instructors asked if I wish to have you take the graduation exam at the end of the year." Hiashi ignored his daughter's slip.

Hinata blushed again. Hiashi would have never tolerated such a lapse of discipline in any other, but it reminded him too much of his late wife for him to grow upset. He simply did not mention it.

"Should this law pass, you will remain in the academy until you are twelve. I would expect that you continue your development, despite the new limit." Hiashi continued.

"Ano.. the decision is yours to make, Tou-sama."

"I will choose what you think is best, Hinata." Hiashi strayed dangerously close to showing emotion.

"Umm.. I would like to remain in the academy for a little while longer.. but if Tou-sama desires for me to develop as soon as possible, I will try my best." Hinata spoke, words almost tripping over one another in her haste to answer her father.

Hiashi suddenly knelt, coming eye to eye with his daughter. Her pale, pupil-less eyes widened almost comically at the sudden movement.

"You are my heiress, Hinata. One day you will rule our clan, the Hyūga. Be confident, be sure when you speak." He spoke, and for a moment, Hinata thought she heard her father's voice soften from its usual solemn, serious timbre.

He straightened, smoothing down his pristine robes.

"I will vote in approval for the law the next coming meeting."

"Hai, tou-sama. I will not disappoint you, I promise." His gentle daughter bowed deeply, soft voice filled with determination. She left the dojo, the pitter-patter of her little feet striking the immaculate floor echoing behind her. Hiashi stayed a little while yet, contemplative.

Her mother would have been proud of her. How could he not be?

* * *

**A/N**

I'm back!

My apologies, I was rather busy the past weekend.

A little bit more character development, fleshing out some side characters and pushing the plot along.

Trying to write from Danzo's perspective without blatantly spoiling some future plot points was quite the exercise, but I hope there's some better insight into his mindset.

Also, I've always found Hiashi's portrayal in many fanfics to be grossly unfair. No sound parent would willingly and knowingly abuse their child for the sake of pushing them to be "better". Coming from an Asian family I've had my fair share of dealing with ludicrously high expectations from your father, and while it can be emotionally destructive in its own way, it's definitely not the "kill my daughter so that my more promising younger daughter will become heiress" kind of insanity, because that's seriously sociopathic. I will try to write him to the best of my ability as a realistic, albeit very demanding/strict father.

By the way, I have yet to decide on the pairings, if any. Definitely, Kakashi will settle down in the future, but I haven't decided on who. Naruto's is far more up in the air, I haven't even figured out if he's going to have a pairing or not. Let me know your suggestions!

Till the next chapter, read and review!

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi hated funerals. In fact, he hadn't attended one since Obito had died in the line of duty all those years ago. He had left the village with Naruto before Minato and Kushina's funeral, refusing to be present for the outpouring of grief that had been sure to follow.

The weather was terrible for the event, Kakashi mused. It was bright, sunny, the chirping of birds carried along by a stiff Konohan breeze, nothing like the moody rain and overcast skies one would think was appropriate for such solemn proceedings. Then again, such rainy days were a rarity in the practically tropical Konohan weather. It was basically summer all year round. Fire Country was not named that for nothing.

The eulogizing ended, far too drawn out and painstaking for Kakashi's taste. He stood, stiff and awkward, clad in his formal attire. The silver, nine squared diamond of his clan embroided on the back of his cloak stood out against the black he wore. His son wore virtually matching attire, expression equally hidden under his own face mask. His striking blonde hair did cut a stark contrast with his dark clothing, but it couldn't be helped.

"With that, we put to rest the spirits of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. May they find their way to the Pure Land swiftly, and peacefully." The cleric from the Fire Temple finished his rites, stepping down from small elevated platform erected for that very purpose. The end of his short exhortation signaled the most painful part of the funeral, guests moving forward to pay their final respects to the Uchiha Patriarch and his wife. Kakashi was near the middle of the queue, neither close enough to the family to warrant going first, but acquainted enough to go before the line of sycophants and civilians.

A lone Uchiha Itachi stood by his parents' graves, even now looking every bit the stoic, dignified, dutiful Uchiha. His face showed no sign of the terrible emotional duress he must have been under, and his body language was unreadable. He wore his dark grey ANBU fatigues, an oddity that was not missed by many of the Shinobi in attendance. Kakashi finally reached the front of the queue, taking the Uchiha's hand.

"My condolences, Itachi-san."

"Thank you, Kakashi-san. You saved my life." Itachi bowed respectfully.

"It was my duty. If you need anything..." Kakashi left it hanging. He was not the most emotionally articulate person.

"Itachi-nii! I promise you, I'll get strong enough to find Orochimaru-teme, and I'll help you beat him and rescue Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly stepped forward from Kakashi's side, manners forgotten in a mad rush of emotion. Kakashi sighed, hastily apologizing for his son's outburst.

"I appreiciate it, Naruto-kun. Thank you, for caring." Itachi smiled warmly at the fierce declaration from the younger Hatake.

"No need to apologize, Kakashi-san. Naruto is a dear friend." Itachi turned back to the father, smile still lingering.

"Well, we'd best not hold up the queue. Come now, Naruto-kun." Kakashi hurried his son along. He pitied the Uchiha, sparing a glance back at the prodigy. He continued to perform his duty, accepting the meaningless platitudes of people who had never known his parents and felt nothing of the pain he endured, with poise and a stoicism that was admirable.

"Good afternoon, Hatake-san. A moment of your time?" Hyūga Hiashi was a strikingly formal man. It was a surprise that he had attended the funeral, his political rivalry with Fugaku was public knowledge, and the feud between the clans had grown especially bitter throughout their time as their respective Clan Heads. Decorum, however, dictated that the Hyūga Clan Head attended the funeral of such a highly positioned colleague, and if there was one thing a Hyūga never broke, it was decorum.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Hiashi-dono. Run along with Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun. I'll catch up." He inclined his head respectfully to the noble. Hiashi was not just a puffed up autocrat, the man had earned his stripes as a fully fledged Jōnin of the village, serving with distinction throughout the Third War. He was a deadly master in close combat, some declaring him the foremost master of the Jyūken in three generations. The trappings of the aristocracy had not eroded his lethality, Kakashi judged from the way he still carried himself. The introverted Hyūga heiress had been silently trailing behind her father, but at the mention of Naruto perked up. A single nod from her father was all she needed, allowing Naruto to take her hand and lead her away, a mild blush coming to her cheeks as Naruto chattered away furiously about his latest 'ninja trick'.

"Will you be attending today's Council meeting? A matter of some importance is on the agenda." Hiashi inquired, falling in step with the Copy-nin.

"When is a matter of some importance not on the agenda? You know, sometimes I forget I even have seat amongst you all. Much too complicated for me, the business of running a village, Hiashi-dono." Kakashi replied truthfully.

"You undersell your intellect and value, Kakashi-san. The Hatake Clan seat has lain empty since your father's passing. A great shame, for your clan was once greatly respected and relied upon."

"We were farmers, Hiashi-dono."

"Greatly respected and relied upon farmers, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi almost tripped. Was that humor coming from the "man with largest stick up his ass since Madara?" as Tsume had described?

"What is this matter for discussion?"

"A new bill, for the academy. The usual budgetary concerns, but a clause that would restrict the age of graduants was included. The Civilians passed it when they convened three days ago. We meet to vote today."

"An age restriction?"

"You are truly out of touch with the happenings of this village, Hatake-san. The proposed age is twelve."

"That would change the culture of the Shinobi Corps completely!" Kakashi stopped walking, turning to face the Hyūga patriarch.

"You are correct. Early enrollment would cease. Konoha's penchant for churning out prodigies would be hampered, I believe."

"You don't sound particularly bothered."

"On the contrary, I am fully behind this bill. I intend to vote in favor." Hiashi locked his eyes with Kakashi's lone exposed one.

"I.. that's unexpected." Kakashi held his gaze, feeling a little ambushed. Hiashi had begun the conversation clearly wanting something from him, and he couldn't figure out what.

Naruto's voice echoed from further down the street.

"Hinata-chan! That's so cool! How did you...!" The wind shifted, carrying the sounds of playing children away.

Hiashi's eyes never wavered.

"I too am a father, Kakashi." Hiashi dropped the honorifics. Kakashi was taken aback. He stared the Hyūga in the eye, for a moment no longer noble and ninja, but two men who shared a ferocious, compulsive desire to protect their children.

"It seems that I will be attending my first Council Meeting this evening, Hiashi-dono."

"Excellent. I will see you there. Good day, Kakashi-san."

* * *

"The Academy Reformation Act is passed, thirteen votes to three, with four abstentions." The middle aged Chūnin scribe intoned ceremonially.

"Who the hell voted against? You actually want our kids to die early?" Tsume's brash voice was loud in the Council Chambers.

"The bill is passed, Tsume-san, there is no need to start anything unnecessary." Aburame Shibi, ever the voice of reason, spoke levelly, sending a reproachful look at the Inuzuka alpha. Of course, Kakashi assumed it was a reproachful look. Who could tell, with those cryptic bug lovers and their massive shades. The irony was lost on the mask-wearing Hatake.

"Hokage-sama? The final decision rests with you." Hiashi's cultured voice was raised, bringing the short altercation to a close. Hiruzen rose to his feet from his seat at the head of the long stone table, Kage's hat casting a long shadow across the marble edifice.

"It is woeful for a son to bury his father, but it is the natural happening of life. A father, however, should never have to bury his sons." Sarutobi spoke, and the quiet pain in his voice silenced each and every one of the village leaders. That Hiruzen had raised three sons yet only one remained to him was a terrible reminder of the cost of their way of life.

"With this act, our children will remain children a little while longer, shielded from the unspeakable nature of war and death. Our village is strong, our Shinobi numerous. We need not send our children to their early graves. Let it pass into village law." So spoke the Sandaime Hokage, and so did his word became law.

* * *

"So you finally turned up for one of these crapshoots, Hatake?" Tsume asked playfully. Kakashi eye smiled ruefully.

"I took a special interest in passing this particular piece of legislation, Tsume-san. Don't get too comfortable with my presence here, I don't intend to make this a habit."

"Bah, ever the protective father, aren't you."

"You should attend more meetings, Kakashi-san." Shikaku spoke from across the table, eyes still closed in the perfect image of repose.

"We could use more frontline Shinobi sitting in. Some of these nobles barely deserve the title of Ninja Clan." Choza's deep rumble of a voice finished the Jōnin Commander's train of thought.

"Yea.. one of those idiots has never even moulded chakra in his life, and he wants to dictate Shinobi policy?" Tsume's voice was definitely too loud to be meant for just their ears.

"Kakashi-san is here by my request, Nara-san." Hiashi's voice cut through the commotion.

"Huh. Never thought you'd throw in your lot with freaky eyes." Tsume frowned.

Kakashi flushed. There was some political maneuvering going on around him, something that Kakashi was very much keen on avoiding. This was exactly why he avoided coming to these meetings in the first place.

"I am only here to see the bill passed, to protect my son. Please leave me out of your politics." Kakashi quickly cut in, hoping to defuse the tension.

"Quite right. We all have children, don't we? This is a cause for celebration, not more politicking." Yamanaka Inoichi, ever the diplomat, smiled.

"Kakashi-kun. May I speak to you in my office?" Hiruzen asked, providing a lifeline to the harried Hatake.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Kakashi's reply was just a tad rushed.

* * *

The chair was starting to fit his posterior rather snugly, Kakashi thought.

"It was a pleasant surprise to see you at the meeting, Kakashi-kun. Your presence was very welcome."

"Never again. I thought they were going to eat me, Hokage-sama. Thanks for bailing me out." Kakashi clasped his hands behind his head.

"Sakumo would have been so proud to see you in his place." Hiruzen offered, lighting his pipe. Kakashi stiffened slightly at the mention of his father, but slowly relaxed.

"Yea. I suppose he would've been. He was always a sentimental guy." Kakashi muttered. Hiruzen smiled, a genuine, affectionate smile that had not graced his features in months. Kakashi was finally coming to terms with his demons, finally letting go of his painful, traumatic past. It had been a long road for the Copy-Nin, but he was finally healing. Taking a step to ensure not just Naruto, but no one else's children would have to endure what he had was a tremendous form of catharsis for his worn psyche, and Kakashi was all the better for it.

"And how is Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

Kakashi returned his smile, body language visibly lightening.

"He's running me into the ground. I've gotta increase my own training regime, maybe start working out with Gai. The boy's an avalanche of energy, literally never tires out. He's training non-stop from the moment he gets back from the academy till he crashes at night."

"Ahh.. have a care that he does not grow overly obsessed with revenge, Kakashi-kun. It's not good for the soul." Hiruzen's concern was touching.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I'll keep an eye on him. He told me he never wants to be in a situation where I have to risk my life to protect him again, the little rascal. How was I supposed to refuse his request to train him then?"

"You're raising a future heartthrob, Kakashi-kun" Hiruzen chuckled.

"Boy already has Hiashi's daughter following him around like a puppy. He even asked me if she was his girlfriend awhile ago. Imagine that, a Hatake and a Hyūga!" Kakashi laughed.

"That would be most humorous, truly."

"I don't want him to grow up, Hokage-sama." Kakashi's mood turned contemplative.

"I want him to stay like this forever, with what little innocence and wonder he has left. I want him to be happy, to live and laugh and love. I saw that look in his eyes the other day when we spoke to Itachi-san at the funeral. I don't want him to grow up wanting to hunt down Orochimaru. I just want him to grow up, grow strong, meet a loving girl, settle down, and be content with life. None of this revenge, none of this defending himself from assasins and kidnappers." Kakashi's sudden outpouring of anxiety and hope was like a dam breaking, the emotionally inarticulate Jōnin unleashing a storm of repressed emotions.

"You've gone some way in doing that, Kakashi-kun. He will remain a child for four more years, at least. The young have suffered enough for the sins of the old, and we owe them that much, to protect them from our failures." Hiruzen spoke, meeting Kakashi's outpouring of emotion with hopeful conviction.

"The Will of Fire still burns, and burns strongly within our hearts Kakashi-kun. We will keep it a little while longer, for our children, and our children's children."

* * *

Naruto was bored. Like, really bored. He glanced at the clock across him, counting down the minutes till it was time for recess. Iruka-sensei was busy droning on about "projectile trajectory" and some other boring physics stuff that simply didn't bother Naruto. How hard was it to throw a kunai?

Beside him, his friend Shikamaru dozed, resting his head on his crossed arms on the table, evidently given up trying to be discreet. Naruto took to doing something a little more productive, manipulating his chakra in an attempt to try to spin his pencil. Tou-chan had taught him the trick just three days ago, and he was having a great deal of fun figuring it out. It was far harder than the tree-walking that Naruto was already getting the hang of, requiring a far greater level of chakra control, and fine manipulation, but Naruto was determined to get it down.

"Thus I hope you all understand that in the future, these basic fundamentals will help you a great deal as you strive to become better ninja. Any questions?" Iruka asked the class. Nobody responded.

"Very well, go for your lunch break. Be back in an hour, everyone, and don't be late for Mizuki-sensei's class! You all have sparring today, so please do not eat too much!" The kids were already scrambling for the door, rushing to get out into the fresh air.

"Hatake-san, Hyūga-san, may I speak to you both for a minute?" Iruka stopped Naruto just as he was about to leave.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei. Hey Shika! Go ahead with the rest first, usual place! I'll come find you once I'm done." Naruto called out to his lazy friend. The Nara heir merely gave him a thumbs up before continuing at his sedate pace. Naruto quickly joined the shy Hyūga princess, taking a seat next to her.

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san, I just wanted to tell you that you both won't be taking the graduation exam next month. The Village has decided on a new law limiting the age of graduation to twelve and above." Iruka spoke, gauging the children's reaction.

The boy looked suprised, then predictably, upset. Hinata showed no visible reaction.

"What? Why!" Naruto shot to his feet, obviously agitated.

"I believe the village no longer wishes to have our children fighting before they have any need to. You're still so young, Naruto-san. Enjoy your childhood while it lasts!" Iruka attempted to calm the young Hatake.

"It doesn't make any sense! I'm good enough to pass the exam.. why shouldn't I be allowed to take it?" Naruto's eyes flashed, those deep cerulean pools growing stormy in anger.

"N-Naruto-kun.. please calm down!" Hinata squeaked, looking rather uncomfortable at her friend's outburst.

"Aren't you upset too, Hina-chan? You're good enough to pass too, it's not fair!"

"H-hai.. but it wouldn't hurt to stay in school for awhile longer, right?"

Iruka, sensing the situation was out of his hands, excused himself from the classroom, leaving the two children in solitude.

"I just.. Tou-chan already didn't let me enroll early, and now I won't be able to graduate early either. How am I supposed to make him proud now? By the time he was twelve he was already almost a Jōnin, and I'll be stuck in this stupid class learning useless stuff." Naruto sank back into the chair, obviously downcast.

"Naru-kun... I'm sure y-your dad would be proud of you no matter what.." Hinata offered, visibly affected by her friend's mood.

"How am I going to grow strong enough to rescue Sasuke?" Naruto sulked.

"I don't know.." Hinata paused, struggling to find the words. Her father's encouragement that evening came back to her, and she resolved to be strong.

"It-it won't change the fact that you're still a very talented ninja, Naruto-kun! A-and just cos' they don't let us graduate early doesn't mean we can't continue improving and getting better! We-we'll both grow strong enough to achieve our dreams, N-Naruto-kun, even if we stay for a few more years in the academy!" Hinata surprised herself with the conviction in her own voice.

Naruto looked up, masked features scrunching up in surprise.

"Gee, I didn't think you felt so strongly, Hina'-chan... I mean, I guess you're right. We'll just have to keep kicking ass in this loser town, and graduate as the strongest gēnin ever." Naruto's irrepressible optimism was coming back, much to Hinata's joy. She much preferred it when her childhood friend was his bubbly, infectiously cheerful self. The months following Sasuke's kidnapping had been unbearable, his overcast mood and constant brooding had severely affected Hinata's own emotions.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun."

"You're the best, Hina'-chan. Come on, let's go find Shika and the others."

* * *

"I want answers, Sensei."

"Jiraiya-kun? I was not expecting you."

"Yea, you wouldn't have."

Sarutobi took in the look in his student's eyes. The white haired Toad Sage carried himself with a dangerous air about him, barely restrained anger bubbling under his usually relaxed exterior.

"I found Orochimaru in Tea, one of his hideouts. We had an interesting talk."

"Ah.. you did not attempt to apprehend him?" Sarutobi reached for his pipe. To his surprise, Jiraiya closed the distance, grasping his hand and locking it in a steely grasp.

"Don't play the genial old man with me today, Sensei. How much did you know about the Uchiha and Danzo."

"What did Orochimaru tell you?" Hiruzen spoke, all trace of weariness gone from his voice.

"Danzo orchestrated the massacre. The unknown backup he had were ROOT. TI should have known after conducting the autopsies on their bodies, but the report was never released after passing through your office, _Hokage-sama."_ There was no hint of affection in Jiraiya's voice, an unspoken accusation that hung in the air, suffocating in its magnitude.

"You told Minato ten years ago when you stepped down that Danzo disbanded ROOT at the end of the Third War. You told me that you would handle Orochimaru. What else did you lie about?"

"Jiraiya.."

"I don't know whether to believe you incompetent, or a cold blooded killer. Orochimaru should have died that night you confronted him in his lair. I should have gone." Jiraiya's castigation of his former Sensei was scathing.

"Enough." Hiruzen's voice cracked like a whip, the old Hokage summoning his strength to him. He straightened, standing tall like the famous Konohan Hardwood, the burden of countless years shed from his shoulders.

"Your idealism is commendable, Jiraiya, and I have always appreciated you for it. But you speak of matters that you do not fully understand. Do not presume to lecture me on the burden of making terrible decisions, for I have been making them before you were born." Hiruzen's tone brokered no compromise, the Kami no Shinobi rearing his head.

"So you did kill the Uchiha."

"I gave them every chance to turn away from their course, Jiraiya. Itachi-kun came to me first, bearing news of his father's planned betrayal, pleading for their lives. I allowed Itachi one year to convince them to remain loyal, and when they did not, Danzo took matters into his own hands."

"You gave him the order?"

"I looked the other way."

"That's the same thing, old man!" Jiraiya roared, losing his temper.

"_What would you have done in my place, oh wise Toad Sage?" _Hiruzen met his fury with an equal measure of tempestous anger, frustration at his student's naivety overwhelming him.

"You could have spoken to Fukagu, confronted him! you are the Hokage!"

"And that is why you never were, Jiraiya. For all your worldliness and strength, you are still so foolish. There are limits to even the Hokage's power." Hiruzen pulled his hand from Jiraiya's grasp, and for a single, terrible moment, he almost believed his final loyal student would attack him.

"I am worried, Sensei, that you would use me like you used Orochimaru, like you used the rest of us. Tsunade-hime was right to walk away." Jiraiya spat, tone full of venom.

"Still so childish, Jiraiya-kun. I did not know Danzo had approached Orochimaru to carry out the atrocity." Hiruzen shook his head, strength leaving him as suddenly as it had come. The old man sagged, placing his pipe in his mouth.

Jiraiya turned his back to his Sensei, facing the Hokage Monument. Hiruzen took a long, slow drag of his pipe, smoke trailing from the embers.

"Anything else you want to tell me, Sensei?" Jiraiya asked, having found some composure.

"Danzo approached Itachi to join ROOT."

"Let me guess, you looked away?" Jiraiya's spiteful jab was met with a long suffering sigh.

"I instructed Itachi to infiltrate Danzo's organization, yes." Jiraiya turned at that, confusion rife on his face.

"Now you don't trust Danzo? A little too late for that, old man."

"I have never trusted him, Jiraiya. Danzo has a singular purpose, to protect the village. The manner with which he has gone about doing so, at times, however, has been excessive, even treasonous."

"Go on."

"Itachi will keep an eye on Danzo, and should the need arise, terminate his activities."

"I hate this scheming and plotting and lying and pretending. You should just call him out on his bullshit. Danzo's dangerous."

"If I act against him openly, he will merely hide his activities from me, Jiraiya. Our working relationship as it stands now at least gives me some semblance of influence over his actions. He is loyal to the village alone, not the Hokage."

Jiraiya snorted derisively.

"I will freely admit to you, Jiraiya, I have made many, many mistakes in my long life. I willfully blinded myself to Orochimaru's madness, out of love for the boy he once was, and I accept the blame for his downfall. I am not dead yet, however, and I still must carry these burdens awhile longer. I hope that you will come to understand this." Hiruzen spoke softly.

"Sure. I'm leaving the village tomorrow. I'm going to hunt a snake. You won't see me for a while." Jiraiya left through the window, not giving his Sensei a chance to reply.

Hiruzen gazed blankly at the door of his office. Doubt lingered, as it always did, at the corner of his mind. Had there been a better way to act? He removed his Kage hat, turning to stare at it bitterly. It was the Hokage's curse, always expected to know everything, to see every possibility, to always choose the correct course of action. Each and every time he had failed, innocent lives were lost. And how many times he had failed, Hiruzen could not count.

* * *

**A/N **

This was a terribly difficult chapter to get right tbh, and I'm not sure that I'm really satisfied with how it turned out, but hopefully it pushes the plot along nicely.

@silver sentinel

Thank you for the encouragement! I actually have no idea who Kakashi will end up with.. and in hindsight maybe it's more significantly thematically if he never does settle down. Eh we'll see how the story develops.

@the-funeral-pyre

As always, thank you for the critical feedback over the course of this story. I must admit, some of the world building has taken abit of a life of its own, and I too am discovering where this is going. I hope you continue to follow this story!

@flying-raijin

Hiruzen has been caught in some very precarious positions, if you ask me. In many ways, yes he has been indecisvie, on the other hand, he's been struggling to balance the many interest groups and parties involved in the village. The Hokage cannot risk open conflict with one of the oldest and noblest clans in the village, to do so would portray Konoha as weak, and could cause further civil strife, hence his attempt to handle the issue under the table. His dealing with Orochimaru was affected both by his emotions blinding him, as well as his unwillingness to provoke Orochimaru into further rebellion. He had still hoped (albeit rather naively) that Orochimaru could be kept loyal. It was not his fault Danzo jumped the gun to remove two birds with one stone. Hiruzen is a very, very flawed character, which is what makes him so interesting, and challenging to write. I hope you continue to follow the story!

On a side note, yes I know I'm telegraphing some NaruHina for the future. I wouldn't mind that pairing, as I think Naruto's upbeat, hyperactive personality is tempered well by her thoughtfulness and introversion. That said, they are just children, and it's normal for children to be very close friends at that age. We'll see how it goes!

As always, your feedback keeps me going.

Till the next chapter, read and review!

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Four Years Later **

"Nervous, Naruto-kun?"

"Not on your life, Tou-san." Naruto smiled at his father, perfectly relaxed. The twelve year old had begun to come into his own now, the beginnings of his first growth spurt causing his pants to be just a little too short. The flak jacket he wore was his second this year, him outgrowing the previous two as he sprouted. His frame was lean, wiry, more built for more agility and quicktrigger strength than power. His baby fat had melted away, partly by the onset of puberty and partly due to the ridiculous physical regime he had put himself through over the past few years, his cheekbones more pronounced now. His deep, cerulean eyes still held their same, almost hypnotic quality, windows to the Hatake's very soul.

Kakashi marveled at the growth his son had undergone throughout the four years in the Acadmey. What was once frenetic, restless energy was carefully controlled now, his body coiled and tensed, ready to be unleashed. His son's personality had matured as well, from the infectiously positive and optimistic boy to a well-mannered, composed young man. His blonde hair was worn shorter now, still a wild, gravity defying mess, but neater, less prone to getting in his eyes. He truly did resemble Kakashi, and all that was missing was his hitai-ate, something that Naruto was ready to rectify.

"You're more than ready for this exam, Naruto-kun. Still, I expect you to take it seriously."

"Hai, Tou-san. Don't worry, I'll be seeing you later, as a ninja of Konoha." He gave his father a thumbs up, before turning to step into the Academy. Kakashi hadn't sent his son to school since his first week, all those years ago. Today was special, Kakashi mused. It was the last time his son would truly be a child. After today, he would be a Shinobi, a soldier of Konoha.

Not that Naruto had any business remaining a child, Kakashi reflected. The boy was truly disgustingly talented, learning as fast as Kakashi could teach.

_"Still can't get it down?" _

_"I can make a hundred thousand Bunshin if you want, but the exam only asks for two.."_

_"Alright... have you heard of the Kage Bunshin?" _

Kakashi remembered the day he had taught his son what had become the boy's favorite Jutsu. His son was simply incapable of using the Bunshin no Jutsu in any practical fashion, it was ridiculous, but as the boy matured, his chakra reserves grew almost faster than he could learn to control it. So Kakashi had improvised, teaching his son the Kinjutsu, Kage Bunshin. Naruto had the ungodly chakra reserves to make practical use of the demanding clone technique, and had mastered it within a day.

_"Come on dad, you gotta teach me more advanced stuff. Iruka-sensei's been teaching us all about chakra affinities, and I want to get my hands on some of that!" __His father had been hesitant to teach him such advanced, potentially dangerous techniques, but the boy had pestered him into submission._

_Kakashi handed him a piece of affinity testing paper. _

_"Channel your chakra through the paper, Naruto-kun. We'll figure out what we can work with." _

_The paper had crumpled up before it was shredded by an almost tangible rush of wind chakra, shocking Kakashi. _

_"Is that supposed to happen?" _

Of course his son would have two Elemental affinities, and both extremely rare in Fire Country. Halfway into teaching his son about Elemental Ninjutsu however, Kakashi had discovered a serious problem. The boy had far too vast chakra reserves to work with anything remotely safe at his age. Even a harmless D-ranked Raiton Jutsu like Electromagnet Pulse became an uncontrollably devastating supercharged shockwave that fried everything in a twenty meter radius. Kakashi had promised to teach Naruto some more Jutsu once his control had grown better, but it was just unbelievable. He figured his son would never be able to use anything weaker than a B-ranked ninjutsu practically, and he wasn't about to teach his son how to throw massive hurricane-force winds around or summon lighting bolts from the sky _anytime _soon.

He had gone back to working with his son on the fundamentals of being a ninja, the same fundamentals that had served him so well during his time as an ANBU Captain. Things like how to discreetly pass a coded message, how to identify and exploit structural weaknesses to destroy a building, how to track and hunt down a fleeing enemy, and how to mask his chakra signature. How to hide in a crowd, and hide in nature, how to properly disguise himself and how to impersonate another, and how to create a distraction without drawing attention.

Kakashi wondered when his mindset had changed from coddling his precious son to preparing him for any and all circumstances out in the field. Perhaps it was when the inevitability of Naruto's graduation from the academy set in. His son would be a soldier, would be in the line of fire, and Kakashi would be damned if he didn't do his best to prepare his boy for the worst.

Kakashi shook his head, focusing back on the here and now. He had a Hokage to talk to.

* * *

"Ready, Naruto?"

"You bet your ass, Shika. I've been getting ready for the past four years."

"Troublesome.."

"Chip?"

"Choji! You're stress eating again. Don't worry too much man, you'll be fine!"

"Mah.. we're not all freakish prodigies like you, Naruto." The pudgy Akimichi stuffed another handful of crisps into his mouth, crunching noisly.

"Pfft, you give him too much credit. Hey Hatake, ready for me to take that title of Class Ace from you?"

"You are welcome to have it, if you deserve it, Kiba." Naruto easily deflected the feral boy's ribbing.

"Tch, arrogant prick. I'll show you!" Kiba growled.

"Kiba-kun, please. Naruto-kun is far from arrogant." Hinata's gentle, yet firm voice put an end to the Inuzuka's disgruntlement. Naruto gave an eye smile to the lavender haired Hyūga.

"Alright all of you, shut up! And listen to me!" Iruka fumed.

"Today's your big day, so stop with your juvenile antics! Each one of you will be required to pass the General Knowledge Examination, demonstrate adequate mastery of the Three Basic Ninjutsu, the Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin no Jutsu, and for the final component, you will engage Mizuki-sensei in a short spar. He will evaluate your overall combat readiness. Should you perform satisfactorily, you will awarded a Hitai-ate, and the status of ninja of the Konohagakure no Sato. Any questions?"

"When do we start?" Naruto's self-assured voice carried across the silent, tense classroom. Iruka sweatdropped.

* * *

"This is most unusual, Kakashi-kun."

"About time I took a Gēnin team, don't you think, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen leaned back into his chair, staring hard at the nonchalant Jōnin.

"You don't think it's suspicious that as your son takes his graduation exam, you come to me requesting for a team?"

"Oh, it's very suspicious. I'll lay it out for you, Hokage-sama. I don't trust anyone else to teach my son." Kakashi spoke offhandedly, dismissing his Kage's concern.

"I don't think it's been done before, outside of clan apprenticeship."

"First time's for everything. Anyway, can you think of a better teacher for Naruto-kun?"

"Not particularly..." Hiruzen caught the surreptitious look Kakashi was giving, and immediately dismissed his guards.

"Look, Hokage-sama. No one else is qualified to teach him because of the Kyūbi. His chakra reserves are so unnaturally large, it's insane. He has more chakra than me, easily, and it's only growing. Any other Sensei would grow suspicious." Kakashi was quick, to the point.

"You raise a very good point, Kakashi-kun."

"I trust Jiraiya-sama's work. It's been eight years and there hasn't been any sign of the Kyūbi acting up, but out in the field, facing danger? Anything could happen, Hokage-sama, and I need to be there to handle it."

"Very well... I will assent to your request. Naruto will be assigned to Team 7, with you as their Jōnin Sensei. I do hope that you will not show favoritism over your other two students."

Kakashi nodded, satisfied.

* * *

Naruto wasn't worried, the theory exam had been a breeze. He had crammed revision in with his Kage Bunshin, crash coursing the entire curriculum within a week. Tou-san had been peeved at his blatant abuse of his technique, but what good was Jutsu if you couldn't use them?

His name was called, and he stepped towards the partitioned examination room, readying himself. Iruka-sensei was waiting for him, seated at a desk with a file before him.

"Hatake Naruto?"

"Hai, Umino-sensei."

"Ready to take the exam?"

"Hai, Umino-sensei."

"Please execute the Kawarimi no Jutsu with the training dummy over there."

Naruto nodded, focusing his chakra like his father had drilled into him so many times. As always, Naruto found himself at the center of a raging maelstrom, his overwhelming chakra reserves threatening to erupt and crush everything around him. He steeled himself, willing his chakra to obey him, and it did, years and years of constant practice paying off.

A puff of smoke, and Naruto was standing on the opposite end of the class, hands still in his pockets. In his place the training dummy rocked about almost comically.

"You performed the Jutsu without hand seals?"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked slightly stricken, but he nodded before scribbling something on the file.

"Very well, please execute the Henge no Jutsu."

Naruto did so easily, transforming into the image of his father.

"Excellent work, Naruto-san. Dispel."

'Kakashi' reverted back to the form of a now smiling Naruto.

"Now, the Bunshin no Jutsu. Please create two clones."

"This might be a little unorthodox.." Naruto muttered, drawing a raised eyebrow from the Chūnin. Naruto's hands formed the distinct cross-shaped seal, before his called out his jutsu's name.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Iruka shot to his feet, cursing.

"Naruto-san, that is a forbidden kinjut.." His protest died in on his tongue as the smoke cleared.

Three identical, masked Hatake Narutos stood before him, each giving him that blasted eye smile.

"This does count as a Bunshin technique, doesn't it?" All three Naruto's spoke in unison, sending shivers down Iruka's back.

'What the hell is he? That's insane!' Iruka's hand was trembling, the Chūnin noted, as he signed off the final box on his student's assessment form.

"Quite right, Hatake-san. Please proceed to the waiting room.. we will proceed with the sparring portion as soon as we are done testing your classmates."

Naruto nodded, his clones dispelling in another puff of smoke.

"Thanks, Sensei."

* * *

"Who's the new guy?"

"No clue, Naruto. I think his name is Sai, or something like that. Heard he doesn't have a family, one of those orphans sponsored by the Village."

"He turned up today to take the exam.. troublesome.."

"Ano.. you're next, Naru-kun. Please do your best!"

"Thanks Hina'-chan. Don't worry, it's just Mizuki-sensei."

"And I just told Kiba-kun you weren't arrogant.."

"I kid, I kid!"

"Hatake Naruto! Please step forward into the sparring ring!"

"Showtime!"

Naruto hopped easily from the bench, taking his place in the combat area demarcated by a white box painted on the ground of the Academy Quadrangle.

"Okay.. these are your instructions. It will be a five-minute bout, standard training rules. No lethal techniques or intent, understood?" Iruka's voice was stern. Naruto called out his acknowledgment, even as he shook out his shoulders.

"Wait, Iruka-sensei! Am I allowed to use Ninjutsu?"

"Nothing lethal, Naruto-san!"

"Hai!" Naruto turned back to the noticeably paler Mizuki, and flashed an eye smile, before settling into his taijutsu stance. It was simple, practical, weight distributed evenly between his legs, leaving him able to respond easily to anything.

"Ready? Hajime!"

At the sound of Iruka's voice he tensed, but didn't move, subtly shifting his weight.

"Naruto-san, this is for us to evaluate your combat readiness. Please attack."

"If you say so, Iruka-sensei."

Naruto _moved, _faster than any twelve year old had the right to move. Years of brutal physical training and nonstop workouts had honed his body into a finely tuned instrument of combat, ready at anytime to unleash an avalanche of pain on his opponent.

He came straight at Mizuki, blurring forward into a rising kick. Mizuki did admirably, all things considered. He was an experienced Chūnin, and had plenty of frontline as well as combat experience. It was that experience that probably kept him from being demolished within the first minute of Naruto's assault. He retreated, desperately backpedaling and blocking to avoid the deluge of devastating haymakers and snap kicks that would have incapacitated him. A lull in the fight followed, Naruto suddenly halting his blitz.

"Time to take this up a notch..." Naruto whispered, creating three Kage Bunshin with a single hand seal.

"My apologies, Mizuki-sensei, but I've gotta prove that I'm on pace to match my dad." The quartet of Naruto's tensed, and then rushed forward as one. It was a jaw dropping beat down that followed. Mizuki had struggled to hold off a single Naruto, and fighting four had predictable results. The clones weaved in and out of the fight with deadly precision, landing crushingly timed hits before moving out of range, while the real Naruto pressed the attack, occupying Mizuki with his own very real, very painful strikes. It was a devastating employment of the solid clones that Kage Bunshin created, and with it, Naruto took the veteran Chūnin instructor apart.

"Halt!" Iruka called the fight, fear for Mizuki's life causing him to break protocol.

"That's enough, Naruto-san. I think we have sufficiently evaluated your combat readiness..." Iruka muttered, making his way over to his colleague's battered side.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!" The Hatake bowed, an action that his opponent was in no state to reciprocate, before returning to his classmates.

"Jeez, Naruto. You could've killed him." Shikamaru had sat up, appraising Naruto.

"Dick, you didn't have to show off. How are the rest of us supposed to compete now!" Kiba's grudging respect bled through his complaint.

"Naru-kun.. that was very impressive. You've been working on your Kagekata. It was much more fluid!" Hinata smiled brightly, shifting to accommodate Naruto on the bench.

"Thanks Hina'-chan. Your input the other day really helped!"

"What's this? Are the two of you finally dating?" Yamanaka Ino butt into the conversation, drawn to gossip like a moth to a flame.

Hinata flushed crimson, embarrassment robbing her of her speech.

"Good question.. are we, Hina'-chan?" Naruto's unflappable composure held firm, barely. It helped that his blush was hidden by his mask. It was a godsend, for real.

"I-I-i..." Hinata stammered, totally red now.

"Just teasing. We're just friends, Ino, leave us alone. Don't you have to spar soon?"

"Y-y-yes. Just f-friends..." Hinata whispered.

"We will be taking a break, as Mizuki-sensei is currently unable to carry on evaluating you all. Please do not leave the Academy premise!" Iruka shouted.

"Oops." Naruto sweatdropped.

* * *

"Congratulations, Naruto-san. You have performed, well, outstandingly. I am proud to present this to you." Iruka smiled warmly at the Hatake heir, holding a Hitae-ate in his hands. The blonde bowed deeply, taking the forehead protector in both hands.

He stepped back, smoothly tying it around his forehead. When he was done, he closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

"This represents your loyalty, and your allegiance to our village, Naruto-san. Treasure it, for it is a symbol of your pride as a Shinobi." Naruto nodded, before a sudden impulse came over him. He reached up, slanting the forehead protector over his right eye. Iruka almost burst out into laughter at his student's antics.

"Yes, you do look like your father, Naruto-san. How are you feeling?"

"How the hell does Tou-san move around like this?! Does he not need depth perception?" Naruto squawked indignantly.

Iruka faceplanted.

* * *

**A/N **

Double upload day!

A shorter, more light hearted chapter, aaaand Naruto's finally a ninja! Really excited because this marks the beginning of the second arc of this fic.

Any concerns about Naruto's power level should be addressed along the way. Yes, he's going to be very powerful for a twelve year old, but this isn't a Godlike! Or Super! Naruto fic. He's going to struggle, and lose, and work for his victories. That's what makes a story worth reading, right?

Till the next chapter,

Read and review!

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_Drip.. _

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

Naruto opened his eyes, startled awake by the sound of running water. The smell of stale air greeted him, carrying along the faint scent of decade old garbage.

'What the hell?' He was lying on his back, water coming up to just beneath his ears, lapping gently against his sides.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

"Hello! Anybody there?" He called, pulling himself to his feet. The water was suddenly at his knees, the gentle waves gaining strength. Was this a dream? It felt more like a genjutsu than dream, and Naruto quickly gathered his chakra to himself, disrupting his natural chakra circulation to break the illusion. Nothing happened, save for several torches suddenly lighting along the walls. There were walls? Why was he in a sewer?

His voice echoed along the solid stone walls, seemingly going on and on without end.

A growing sense of foreboding swelled within Naruto's chest, a disturbing feeling. It was that of a prey being hunted, the quiet dread of being stalked by a creature beyond his capacity to understand. He reached for the kunai that he always kept holstered at his thigh, but found nothing. He was in his pajamas?

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

The sound of running water was swelling in volume and frequency, becoming a dull rushing sound. It was muffled, distant, but growing all the same. Naruto faced the direction of the noise, neck prickling. Something was not right here, an urge to run suddenly screaming at him to _flee. _

**"My jailor comes... at last." **

He felt the words more than he heard them, a subsonic rumble that shook his chest and set his knees to trembling. The voice caused an epochal terror that was beyond his conscious mind's grasp, a primal, base instinct that willed him to leave the presence of a higher power, lest be utterly destroyed. Naruto could not even summon his own voice to answer, the supernatural horror that had consumed him robbing him of his ability to formulate even the simplest of sentences.

**"Pathetic... to think I am shackled by nothing more than a _child." _**

It was coming, oh it was coming and all Naruto could feel was existential, primeval terror. He fell to his knees, willing himself to end his own life to get away from the otherworldly thing, the eldritch predator that even now drew closer and closer to him.

A single, massive, slitted eye opened, catching Naruto in a stare that would have erased his very sanity. Naruto glimpsed eons uncounted of hatred, of malice and unshackled rage, felt raw, unadulterated, transcendental power, and then all was darkness.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto snapped awake, staring at the ceiling of his room. He was still shrouded in darkness, his heart thumping harder than ever before. His breathing was ragged, irregular, and a lingering horror still echoed in his soul.

"Are you alright? Your chakra was going crazy." His Tou-san was by his side, kneeling by his futon, hand on his shoulder. Naruto scrambled into a sitting position, struggling to get his breathing under control.

"N-nightmare, Dad." He whispered, voice still unwilling to obey him.

"Must have been pretty awful." Kakashi soothed his son, rubbing his back.

"I-I don't know... I was in a sewer, and-and... it-it-it was coming for me." Naruto whimpered, the memory of that terrible dread almost causing him to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, calm down... tou-san is here... need some tea?" Kakashi passed him a steaming cup of ocha. Naruto grasped it with both hands gratefully, taking small sips of the hot liquid.

"Need to talk about it?"

"No.. I don't wanna think about it.. what time is it?"

"Four in the morning. If you can't sleep, we can go run it off, get an early start."

"Yea.. that sounds good. Thanks, dad."

Sunrise found the father and son resting against a tree, side by side at the Training Ground 39. It was a relatively small one, but rarely used and tucked away in a rather remote corner of the village. It was the stomping ground of the Hatakes, countless hours spent in training and sparring giving it a comfortable, familiar feel.

"So... two more days and you'll receive your team assignment. How're you feeling?" Kakashi asked his son.

"I'll be honest, kinda nervous. I don't know who's gonna be on my team, or who my sensei's gonna be. I just hope he or she's good."

"All jōnin sensei are perfectly qualified to teach, Naruto. Don't worry too much about that." Kakashi closed his good eye, breathing in the fresh morning air. The first birds had begun to chirp, a quiet song that only accentuated the tranquility of the Konohan sunrise.

"That's true... I'm just... dad, are you proud of me?" Naruto's voice carried a nervous tremble, something that Kakashi had rarely heard.

"Of course I'm.."

"No, you don't get it, you were a Jōnin by the time you were twelve, you were an ANBU Captain at fourteen, and one of the strongest ninja in the village by the time you had me. Dad, I just graduated from the academy! I don't..."

Kakashi remained silent throughout his son's sudden rant, letting his boy pour out his emotions.

"What if I don't live up to that? What it turns out I'm just not as good as you?" Naruto was suddenly fearful, struggling to find the words to express his anxiety.

"A-and..."

"You're my son, Naruto." Kakashi opened his eye, turning his head to look at his boy. His simple statement was met by silence.

"It doesn't matter how you turn out, you could've not even been a ninja, and I'd be proud of you all the same, Naruto."

"You'd never lie to me right, dad?" Naruto's voice grew quiet, a whispered plea for assurance and love.

_"Do the right thing.." _

Kakashi remained silent, and loathed himself for it. How could he? If he told his son the truth, wouldn't his son hate him for not telling him earlier?

_Kakashi stood, staring at the blood splattered scene before him, uncomprehending. His father's White Light Chakra Sabre, buried up to its hilt in its wielder's gut, its pure, lily-white blade even now unstained__ by his father's crimson lifeblood. _

_"Why, tou-san?" _

Kakashi warred with himself, paralyzed by indecision.

_"so used to stealing what is other's that you had to steal your own sensei's son, Hatake?"_

Had he not been lying to his son all the while? Kakashi's turmoil threatened to break him all together. He had hated his father, despised him with every fiber of his very being for never telling him the truth of why he had commited suicide. He still held on to that bitterness even to this day, more than twenty years later. Would Naruto not feel the same way? Feel the same betrayal and anger?

"Tou-san?" Naruto's hurting cry broke through his trauma induced paralysis.

"Never, Naruto. I love you." He finally spoke, breaking into an eye smile and wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Thanks dad. I love you too."

Kakashi truly never hated himself more.

* * *

"Team 7! Hatake Naruto, Hyūga Hinata, and Sai! Your Sensei would like to introduce himself personally, later, so please await his arrival." Iruka read off the file before him. Whatever followed was tuned out by the fired up Hatake kid.

"Yatta! We're teammates, Hinata!!"

"H-hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed, smiling warmly at her friend. Naruto's cerulean eyes were almost glowing with happiness.

"I was afraid I'd be saddled with some awkward strangers, but we're going to make such a sick team, Hinata! With your Jyūken and my Kagekata, nobody can hang with us up close!" Naruto's excitement was infectious, and even the demure Hyūga was not unaffected.

"Good morning, Hatake Naruto, Hyūga Hinata. We are to be teammates, it seems." The pale faced, black haired Gēnin smoothly interjected into the conversation, taking a seat next to the childhood friends.

"Yup! What's up, Sai!" Naruto cheerfully greeted the newcomer.

"Hai, pleased to meet you, Sai-san. I hope that we will become good friends, as well as teammates!" Hinata spoke.

"That would be satisfactory." Sai's lips turned upwards in a rather forced expression. Naruto sweatdropped at the newcomer's awkward mannerisms.

"Say, we've never seen you around before. Everyone else our age pretty much grew up together, yknow." Naruto asked curiously.

"That is not unexpected, Naruto-san. I am an orphan, if you cannot tell from my lack of a family name. I was sponsored by the Village Orphan Fund to become a ninja and be of some value to Konoha, and took lessons from my own, private instructor." Sai explained, rather monotously.

"I think he doesn't have any friends.." Naruto leaned over, whispering into Hinata's ear. The Hyūga heiress nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sai-san. They say that Gēnin teams are like family, so I hope we can be yours!" Hinata, ever the kind soul, offered.

"That would be satisfactory, Hyūga-san." Sai intoned. Hinata looked a little taken aback by his response.

"Ooookay... so what do you do?" Naruto asked him, trying to break the ice.

"I sleep seven hours a night, consume three meals a day, and spend most of my waking hours in training or revision." Sai replied promptly. Naruto shared a confused look with Hinata.

"Um.. I meant, like, what do you_ do. _Hobbies? Interests? Dreams?"

"I have no time for hobbies, as they distract me from more productive, worthwhile activities. I am interested in whatever is interesting in the current situation I am in, such as yourself, Naruto-san, and I do not dream often, due to my well regulated sleep cycle."

"Yo, this kid is hella weird." Naruto whispered to Hinata again. She discreetly kicked him under the table.

"That's nice, Sai-san!" Hinata attempted to be cordial with their socially awkward teammate.

"Oh, I do enjoy drawing, from time to time." Sai's expression morphed into that strange look Naruto assumed was meant to be a smile.

"Um.. well... What do you think our Sensei will be like? I hope he's as badass as my dad!" Naruto asked.

"All Jōnin are highly qualified ninja, and should have plenty of knowledge to impart to us, Naruto-san." Sai answered.

"Sai-san is right, Naruto-kun. But I do share your desire to have a strong Sensei. Neji-nii often shares with me how powerful Gai-sensei is, and how much he has learnt from him. It would be nice to have the same." Hinata tilted her head, deep in thought.

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint you, Hinata-chan. See me on the roof, all of you, two minutes. Don't be late."

"Tou-san? What the hell?" Naruto's shock was palpable, but Kakashi was already gone.

* * *

"Well then, my cute Gēnin, the three of you actually managed to get to the roof in time. Not bad at all.." Kakashi drawled, taking in the panting, sweaty forms of his three charges.

"Are you really our Sensei? Because this is a terrible time to play a prank, dad." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I really am. You all are Team 7, and I am Team 7's Jōnin Sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Or if you like to use some other name, Sharingan no Kakashi, the Copy-Nin, Thosand-Jutsu Kakashi, Hero of the Third War.."

"Okay, okay, we get it Dad! No need to show off." Naruto sulked. A pebble bounced of Naruto's hitai-ate, causing him to squawk in surprise.

"That's Kakashi-sensei to you, Naruto-kun. I may be your father, but I am now also your Sensei, and you three best believe I'm going to run you into the ground. I have a reputation of excellence to maintain, and I'll be damned if Gai's team is still the 'best' Gēnin squad in a years time." Kakashi suddenly came to his feet from his cross legged, sitting position.

"Team 7 has always been the best, going back all the way to the time of the Sannin, yes, that's right, they were Team 7 as well. I was part of a Team 7 led by the Yondaime Hokage himself, and we were good enough to fight in the Third War within a year of forming. This means that all three of you have some pretty damn big shoes to fill, but hey, no pressure." Kakashi gave them an eye smile.

"Now, shall we have a little bonding exercise? Let's start with our little Hyūga, why don't you share with us what your likes, dislikes, and dreams are?" Kakashi pointed at Hinata.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" She paused, gathering herself.

"My name is Hyūga Hinata, daughter of Hyūga Hiashi. I like floral arrangements, my Clan, and my favorite food is the special Udon served down by the Akimichi District. I dislike people who look down on others, seeing my friends hurt, and hot springs. My dream is to make my father proud, and to be a worthy clan head of the Hyūga." She spoke clearly and confidently. Naruto was happy for his friend, she had grown so much from the shy, stammering young girl into a increasingly confident, strong young lady.

Kakashi nodded approvingly.

"Those are some lofty goals, Hinata-chan. I'm impressed. Okay you're next, pale face."

"My name is Sai." An awkward silence followed.

"So.. are you done?"

"Hai, Sensei." The awkward silence continued.

"Okay.. Naruto?"

"... right. My name is Hatake Naruto! I like ramen, dogs, training, learning new jutsu, making new friends, and ramen! I dislike cats, snakes, and foxes, cause they're creepy! Also, don't buy me dango cause I hate that crap! Hmmmm... I'll let you know what other stuff I dislike another time, it's hard to think of everything right now. My dreams? I'm going to surpass my dad, become Hokage.. and rescue a friend of mine." Naruto's voice trailed off a little at the end, bullet-train hyperverbosity derailed by the thought of his long-lost best friend.

"Those are some difficult dreams to fulfil, Naruto-kun, maybe you'd want to start with something a little more realistic?" Kakashi deadpanned.

"What? Hey! Stop making yourself look cool!" Naruto protested, much to his teammates' amusement.

"Jokes aside, you guys are going to start your learning under me right now, with your real Gēnin exam. Every year we have a bunch of dimwits who pass the basic academy exam and immediately assume they're ready to be ninja. Konoha wouldn't have gotten to where we are today if that was the case. The final say on whether or not you three stay together as ninja comes from me, your Jōnin Sensei. Meet me at Training Ground 7 in an hour, and come prepared for a fight." Kakashi's tone was brisk, no-nonsense.

All three students tensed up at the sudden shift in their sensei's attitude, and even Naruto knew his usually relaxed father was serious.

"Your hour started ten minutes ago. Don't be late." Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Damn.. dad's not playing around."

"I can't believe Kakashi-san is our Sensei! Otou-sama said that he's the strongest Jōnin in the whole village!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yea, your dad's probably right. Tou-san doesn't mess around when it comes to work. If we want to beat him, we gotta think of a plan." Naruto pondered.

"You are the strongest amongst us, Naruto-san. You have the highest chance of defeating your father." Sai observed neutrally.

"Yea... highest chance doesn't mean anything when none of us have a chance in the first place. I doubt he'll use his Sharingan, but I don't think he even needs to to kick all our asses. Unless anyone's hiding any secret super powerful techniques they want to share?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but you know everything I'm capable of. Shouldn't we be making our way to the Training Ground?" Hinata asked.

"Nope, dad's a sneaky bastard. He's not ANBU anymore, but he sure acts like it sometimes. We head in blind and he'll string us up before we even see him. Dad always taught me to have a plan, no matter what." Naruto straightened, standing up.

"I can scout the area with my Byakūgan, that'll give us some intel." Hinata was fully focused.

"Excellent. Sai, you got any skills you want to share?"

"I can draw."

"Yea... that could work. Dad's a massive pervert, if we can pin him down and ambush him with some Grade A hentai..."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smacked his shoulder.

"Ow! Okay, okay! Sorry!" He recoiled, rubbing his hurting arm.

"I'm not sure what this... hentai, you speak of is, but I can utilize my chakra to create ink constructs from my drawings." Sai demonstrated, pulling out his brush and scroll. An bird flittered off the page, twittering and flying about erratically.

"Whaddya know, that's actually pretty badass. How many can you make at a time?"

"I am limited to animating two constructs at a time, Naruto-san."

"Two's a party... okay here's the plan."

And with that, the latest iteration of the most legendary squad in Konohan history began planning for their first action together.

* * *

"So, you all took your time." Kakashi noted. Pakkun lay by his side, tongue lolling out, basking in the bright Konohan afternoon.

"An hour's an hour, Kaka-sensei." Naruto drawled, unconsciously matching his father's mannerisms.

"Fair enough. Test's simple. I have two bells, you have three people. Whoever gets a bell, passes. If you don't get a bell, you don't pass." Kakashi's masked expression gave away nothing.

"Bullshit, Gēnin squads always come in threes, Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're right! Good job, Naruto-kun!" Kakashi eye smiled, before crushing one of the bells beneath his sandaled foot.

"One bell. Whoever gets it, you're my apprentice. The rest can go home."

"What the hell...?" Naruto whispered to his teammates.

"So. Who's first?" Kakashi asked.

"Aw hell, might as well soften you up first, ikuzo!" Naruto yelled, before exploding towards his father. Hinata and Sai scattered into the tree line, vanishing from plain sight.

The taijutsu exchange between the two Hatakes was brutal and swift, Naruto's speed and preferred tactic of blitzing his opponent finding no success against an opponent of Kakashi's level. The silver haired Jōnin merely blocked and dodged, shifting his weight ever so slightly from time to time to avoid the more unorthodox strikes from his son.

"Not using your kagekata? You don't stand any chance without it, Naruto."

"Nope! Don't need it!" Naruto huffed, spinning into another rising kick that Kakashi easily parried away with his forearm.

"I didn't train you to be so foolhardy... unless..!" Kakashi turned his body just in time to avoid a falling axe kick from another Naruto that smashed a hole into the ground with its force. Kakashi narrowed his good eye, before lashing out with a straight kick into the second Naruto's unguarded side. The expected puff of smoke did not follow.

'Not a clone? Wait a minute...' Kakashi's mind raced.

"Now, Sai!" Naruto's distinct shout caught his attention.

Both Narutos before him discolored, turning into strange, dark looking figurines. They still bore the likeness of his son, but it was as if somebody had sketched a caricature of his boy and animated it. Both the inky constructs detonated in a shower of blotting ink that blinded him momentarily, catching him off guard.

"Hinata, go for it!" Kakashi, eyes still closed, reacted to the sound of whistling air, instincts honed by the heat of battle guiding him. He dodged, flipping to a handstand before turning sideways, narrowly avoiding a barrage of palm strikes. He regained his feet, vision still obscured by the inky substance that covered him from head to toe.

'This isn't normal ink... definitely some sort of chakra infused shinobi weapon.' Kakashi noted. It seemed the Sai kid had a bunch of tricks up his sleeve. His instincts screamed at him to duck, and he did, narrowly avoiding a blow that would have incapacitated him.

"Aw come on, that was perfect!" Naruto's whining gave away his position.

'Time to go on the offensive...'

Kakashi blurred into motion, homing into the sound of his son's voice. His first knife strike connected solidly with flesh, the sharp exhalation of breath confirming he had landed a solid hit.

The ink finally slid from his eyes, revealing his target, and Kakashi took advantage of his reeling son, unleashing another series of blows, he was, however, interrupted by a Jyūken strike that could have sealed off his left arm, had he not substituted himself with a log.

'She's fast, and sneaky. Seems like Hiashi's been training quite a deadly daughter...' Kakashi was pleased.

"Thanks for the cover, Hinata. We can take him, together. Let's go!"

The childhood friends moved together, Naruto creating three more clones and Hinata flowing into her graceful Jyūken stance easily.

'And here we see his prized Kagekata. Let's see how good he's gotten with his little shadow clone trick...' Kakashi was getting excited. His three kids had already shown the willingness to work together and improvise, and all three were already exhibiting potential and strength far beyond normal Gēnin.

"Ikuzo!" Naruto's battle cry was echoed by his clones as they charged Kakashi, as one. Kagekata, Naruto's own deadly taijutsu concoction, was born from his own constant sparring with what was basically himself. Continually battling his Kage Bunshin had given him the inspiration to integrate his clones into a fluid, rapid blitz style of taijutsu, relying on the fact that with his clones, he could multiply the amount of hands and feet available to be thrown at the enemy. It was rudimentary at the start, Naruto basically just swarming his opponent with hordes of shadow clones, but continual refinement and practice had created his own unique, dangerously effective style of brawling.

It was inspiration drawn from the Hyūga's graceful, elegant Jyūken that Naruto had gained from watching Hinata and Neji spar that had taken his Kagekata to the next level. Naruto's clones constantly ducked and weaved in and out of combat, always repositioning themselves to come at his opponent from an unexpected, unorthodox angle. They did not remain in combat for too long at a time, for only single hard blow was needed to dispel them. Naruto used them as extensions of his own relentless style, additional fists and kicks that alongside his own assault, combined to be difficult for even some Jōnin to deal with.

Unfortnately for Naruto, Kakashi was not just some Jōnin. Therein lay the weakness of Naruto's style, if his opponent was faster than him, he could go for the clones, dispelling them one by one, before isolating and beating him down.

Kakashi did so, taking apart the clones with sharply timed counter strikes and the deadly precision of a man who had once specialized in taking apart entire teams of ninja on his own. Within two minutes it was down to the real Naruto and Hinata, both twelve year olds battling with everything they had. Their perseverance was admirable, Kakashi noted, but perseverance alone would not defeat him. He absently parried away another haymaker from his son, turning his body to absorb a pair of Jyūken strikes with the meat of his arm, where the loss of the tenketsu was negligble. Hinata had the speed, and a beautiful Jyūken technique, but yet lacked the stopping power of a true Jyūken master. He would have to work on that, Kakashi mused.

The pair worked very well together, driving him back, Kakashi observed. Naruto provided a constant, relentless barrage of blows, ever the irrepressible avalanche of energy and stamina, while Hinata remained at the fringes of the fight, waiting for the openings that Naruto's onslaught created to go for fight-ending strikes. He backpedaled a little more, freeing up more space to move. Was he being corralled?

'Where's the third kid?'

"Come on Sai!"

Kakashi had allowed himself to be driven back towards the ink stains on the ground, and to his surprise, the ink coalesced into the form of his third student, lunging up from the ground. It was at that moment that Naruto literally threw himself at Kakashi, latching on to one of his arms and going limp, holding his Sensei in place. Hinata took the opportunity to hit him in three different areas with her Jyūken, and the entire right side of his body went temporarily numb. Sai grasped for the bell hanging from his flak jacket, reaching out and touching it.

Kakashi exploded into a puff of smoke, causing all three Gēnin to stumble back, coughing. A blur of movement, and all three were on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

They awoke, tied to a tree stump at the center of the training ground.

"You know, I taught you Kage Bunshin. You should've seen it coming, Naruto. Good plan though." Kakashi drawled.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Naruto grumbled, wincing at the throbbing headache he had just acquired.

"Naruto-kun came up with the plan. If anyone deserves to pass, it's him, Sensei!" Hinata pled for her friend.

"Sorry, but none of you got the bell. It's a shame, the three of you really are promising. Shame you got me as your Sensei." Kakashi crossed his arms

Naruto coughed.

"It was never about the bell, Kaka-sensei. I know this test. I saw your photo album and the notes your Sensei wrote after I did some snooping around. It's about teamwork, isn't it?"

Kakashi's good eye curved into a smile.

"Indeed. And you worked together superbly. But, as I said, I'm only going to teach the best. You three failed to even touch the real bell, how can I be sure you won't disappoint me in the future?"

The three were silent.

Naruto coughed again.

"Check your flak jacket, tou-san."

Kakashi looked down, and the bell was gone.

"...how?"

Pakkun lazily trotted over to Naruto's side, dropping the bell from his mouth by Naruto's feet.

"While you were busy with and blinded by the Ink Clones, I bribed Pakkun to steal the bell. You're so used to fighting alongside him you barely noticed him while being so engrossed watching your clone being blitzed by me and Hinata. You underestimated us, _Sensei." _

'...sneaky little rascal.' Kakashi lamented raising a mini version of himself.

"So, we got the bell. Do we pass?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi stared accusingly at Pakkun, who merely shrugged.

"He's cuter than you, boss, and his belly rubs are better."

"I suppose so. Well done, Team 7." Kakashi gave them a thumbs up, before vanishing with another shunshin.

"Naruto-san, I believe your father did not untie us on purpose."

"Can it, Sai."

* * *

**A/N **

What a chapter... Naruto's first encounter with the Kyūbi was a pretty traumatic experience for him. Remember Jiraiya did mess about with the seal... which may have some side effects in the future.

Some of you may be frustrated with Kakashi, but this version of the man has _crippling_ father-son trust issues. His dad basically left him to grow up alone and then committed suicide without explaining why. Any boy growing up like that into a fucking war zone and then losing all your friends, and _accidentally murdering _the girl that liked him is bound to have utterly delibitating relationship problems. Naruto has helped him a great deal, that he can even express his love for him, but he can't bring himself to even risk losing his son. As I said before, a central theme to this story will be the father-son relationship between the two Hatakes, so don't expect it to be sunshine and rainbows all the way.

But there you have it, Naruto's Gēnin Team has taken shape. Excited to move forward with the story!

Really overwhelmed by the reception this story has gotten, 100 favorites and over 150 follows, it means a lot to me, and it's the reason why I keep pumping out these chapters almost daily. Thanks guys (and gals).

Till the next chapter!

Read and Review!

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

"Well?"

"They're pretty damn good, Hokage-sama. I passed them."

"You don't expect me to believe that you'd fail your own son?" Hiruzen asked, disbelief coloring his question.

"Without hesitation, Hokage-sama. _Especially_ since he's my son, I'm not letting him go out there till he's more than ready for what being a Shinobi entails." Kakashi leaned against the wall of the Hokage's office, absently playing with a kunai.

"Something bothering you?"

"Yeah. What's the reasoning behind forming such a team? Naruto and Hinata are both prodigiously talented kids. I would've thought it better to split them up. This Sai's a total unknown. I ran a background check myself, and I couldn't find anything other than what was listed in the personnel file."

"We placed Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan on the same squad as Iruka-kun believed that they complement each other well, skill set wise, and they have quite good pre-existing chemistry. Hiashi, oddly enough, also requested that his daughter be placed in your team. He seems to have faith in your ability as a teacher."

"Well I can testify to the chemistry part. They fight well together. Still, you don't think it leaves the other squads understrength?"

"This batch of graduants is amongst the most talented in Village History, perhaps since my own students' generation. It's almost as if virtually all the clan heads conspired to have their children in the same year. The Ino-Shika-Cho combination has proven to be devastatingly combat effective, and with my son as their Sensei they will do well. Yuuhi-san's team is no slouch either. The Inuzuka boy was not that far behind your son, Kakashi-kun, and Shibi speaks highly of his heir." Hiruzen puffed away at his everpresent pipe.

"I read the files. Who's this Haruno?"

"She's the daughter of that merchant. First ninja in the family, I believe. She performed passably in the Academy. She won't drag the team down, if her grades are any indication."

"I guess so, Hokage-sama. I still have no clue who this Sai is. Random orphans popping up in the force once in a while isn't unheard of... but he gives me some weird vibes."

"How so?"

"He used some sort of weird ink technique on me. I've never heard of anything like that, even amongst the Jōnin Corps or ANBU. Some sort of Kekkei-genkai? He appeared in the system eight years ago at the South-West District Orphanage. He showed some aptitude in the Shinobi arts and was sponsored at age eight to begin training. His benefactor was redacted in the training files, but that isn't unusual. Loads of shinobi don't like having their infidelity broadcasted for the world to see." Kakashi verbalized his analysis for the Hokage.

"I don't know, Hokage-sama. Maybe it's my paranoia."

Hiruzen sighed.

"Most orphans have sketchy backgrounds, Kakashi-kun. Our village is huge, larger than any other Hidden Village, and our civil administration is in dire need of reform. I will request for additional information from the orphanage for you. In the meantime, do treat him like you would any other student."

"Definitely. He's pretty sneaky, and willing to work in a team. Kid's got great potential. All three of them do, actually." Kakashi sniffed.

"I heard of how your son passed the bell test." Hiruzen smiled.

"I've raised a monster. He found out about the bell test after he saw the photo Minato-sensei took of us. Bribing Pakkun? My own ninken? ANBU material, if I say so myself." Kakashi couldn't help the tinge of pride that entered his voice.

"A ninja is more than his Jutsu, Kakashi-kun. You've raised him well."

"Maybe a little too well." The copy-nin snorted.

* * *

Jiraiya's neck prickled. There was a terrible eeriness in this place, an oppressive gloom that pressed in from all around him. The Toad Sage moved carefully, fully alert for the first sign of danger. His footsteps, though quiet, echoed in the emptiness, boxed in by the metal walls and hard surfaces all around him.

The hideout in Sound had been hard to find. One of his informants had reported spotting Orochimaru less than a week ago in the area, and another had gotten his hands on a shipping manifest from Wave. Who else would need industrial grade chakra resistant material out here in the badlands of Sound country? The subterranean facility had been abandoned, long enough to look decrepit, but not long enough for the stench of snake to recede. It seemed the Snake Sannin had been spooked, he must have received word that Jiraiya had arrived in the area and fled without destroying the hideout, or the evidence all around him.

Jiraiya stepped through an open door into what looked to be the main floor of an abandoned laboratory. Definitely Orochimaru, judging from the twisted look of the contraptions and equipment that was scattered about. Jiraiya picked up a file that had been carelessly left on one of the consoles, flipping through its contents.

'What the hell is this...' Jiraiya wondered, taking in the scene around him. Orochimaru had been working on some sort of corrupted genetic material to implant in the form of a Fūin, Jiraiya surmised. Typical of the sick, conniving bastard. The glinting edges and wicked looking arms of the machines around him were chilling, even sterilized, they reeked of agony induced and pain inflicted. Orochimaru had never believed in ethics or good practice, Jiraiya shook his head.

Jiraiya left the lab, exploring the other portions of the abandoned base. He found basic living quarters, evidence that the projects run had substantial teams working on them. His old friend was building himself quite the personal army it seemed. The residential areas were barebones, stripped of anything apart from living requirements, uncomfortable looking beds and lockers and spartan aesthetics, but looked well lived in. How long had Orochimaru been running these laboratories beneath Hiruzen's nose?

It was his last discovery, however, that brought his blood to boil, as he stepped into what seemed to be a torture chamber. Dried blood was splattered about the room, staining a bare metal surgical table in the center of the small chamber. The table wasn't that big, not long enough to hold an adult, and the restraints seemed adjusted to fit a child no older than twelve or thirteen. A chill settled into Jiriaya's bones as realization began to sink in. He picked up another file, trembling hands avoiding the ominous looking faded crimson stain on the cover page. Orochimaru had truly grown careless, or dangerously arrogant in his insanity, to leave so many clues behind.

'Subject was responsive to reconditioning. Likelihood of continued insubordination; low.'

'Attempt to unlock additional stages of Sharingan through pain therapy was unsuccessful. Will look into alternative methods of stimulating duress necessary for maturation of subject's dōjutsu.'

'Extreme emotional trauma must be inflicted in order to trigger gene markers that are critical for the development of the Mangenkyō stage in the Sharingan's growth. Subject already displays textbook post-traumatic stress disorder, and has slipped into catatonia when psychological stress points are pressed. Alternative methods required.'

'Subject has shown attachment to Kimimaro. I have allowed this relationship to develop, as the Subject has shown typical trauma-induced need for companionship. Possible exploit to create conditions necessary for Mangenkyō? Will look in this further.'

'Subject displayed signs of disobedience this afternoon at 1420hrs. Was unresponsive to reconditioning, despite three hours of exposure. Will proceed with solitary confinement and sustenance depravation. Pavlovian methods seems ineffective.'

Jiraiya could read no more. He burned the cursed place to the ground.

* * *

"This is stupid! Why can't I use my shadow clones? I could do every single D-ranked mission in the village myself!" Naruto half whined, half sulked.

Kakashi sat on top of a pile of recently filled sandbags, arms crossed.

"D-ranked mission aren't just about fulfilling their objectives, Naruto. There's more to it."

"Perhaps concentrating on shoveling instead of complaining would be more productive, Naruto-san." Sai observed, wiping the sweat from his pale brow, before lifting another shovelful of earth into a half filled sandbag.

"Hey, what are you trying to say?" Naruto protested.

"Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, please stop arguing." Hinata firm voice put an end to the two boys' short lived argument.

"Only thirty more sandbags to fill, and we're done with D-ranks for the day. I hope you kids aren't too tired because we still have a long training session ahead of us!" Kakashi's tone was positively humorous, even as his kids toiled away. Two months had passed since the bell test and the official formation of Team Seven, and Kakashi had had them grinding away at the endless pool of D-ranks the Village generated daily ever since. It was mind-numbingly boring, especially for Gēnin as talented as his three, but D-ranks were still considered missions for a reason. They were as important for the village as they were for the team, a steady source of income for the Shinobi Corps as well as critical to the day-to-day functioning of the village and Fire Country at large. The mission they were toiling away at today, for example, to fill enough sandbags to reinforce the river levees in the south-west border with River Country, was critical to ensure the survival of the farms and farmers in that area who supplied a great deal of grain to the rest of Fire Country. That his precocious squad could not appreciate that fact was not Kakashi's problem.

"Naruto, if you don't fill those sandbags, the price of wheat is going to increase six months from now when the monsoon season hits River Country and the backwash destroys the farms downstream in Hi no Kuni." Kakashi drawled.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Bunch of farmers need sandbags to dyke up some stupid rivers." Naruto grumbled. Hinata straightened, evidently having enough of her friend's churlish attitude.

"Naruto-kun, do you know what is the primary ingredient in creating your precious ramen?" Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Uh... noodles?" Naruto offered.

"Wheat, baka. If the prices of wheat go up, the price of ramen will go up. If you don't finish this mission, you pocket money will go down. If the price of ramen goes up and your pocket money goes down, you will eat less ramen. Understand?" Hinata barked at her teammate.

"Got it! Filled sandbags coming right up!" Hinata nodded, going back to tying up the sandbags and adding them to the pile. Sai remained silent throughout the lecture.

Kakashi grinned under his mask. Naruto was the heart and soul of his squad, that was true, but Hinata was deceptively intelligent behind that demure, gentle heiress facade that she put up, and had the growing confidence to make herself be heard. She would make a fine, fine kunoichi.

Kakashi looked at the sun, judging the time. It was just past noon now, the sun beginning it's slow, lazy descent. After the mission was complete they would return to Training Ground Seven to train until sundown. It was a grueling schedule, far more rigorous than the other Gēnin squads, but Kakashi surmised his kids were capable of handling it. They had the talent, but talent alone only got you killed out in the field, and Kakashi would be damned if he let his kids be killed under his watch.

* * *

The sunset in Konoha was truly one of the marvels of the Elemental Nations, the setting sun casting a magnificent orange and yellow glow over all of the village, a veritable pallete of hues that painted the buildings and trees with a beautiful, calming aurora. Kakashi took it all in, paying little attention to his exahausted Gēnin who lay scattered about Training Ground Seven.

"Are we done for the day, Sensei?" Naruto's tired voice broke his appreciation of nature.

"Hm? Naruto? Asking for a break? That's rare."

The aforementioned blonde battery lay limply in the dust, soaked in sweat and breathing heavily. The boy had been engaged in a truly brutal exercise that Kakashi had concocted for him, engaging both Hinata and Sai's little squad of constructs in an extended taijutsu battle while trying to keep a leaf stuck to his forehead with his chakra. Kakashi had explained that with Naruto's ungodly chakra reserves, the boy would never have to worry about running dry. That said, maintaining tight control over said massive reserves would assuredly be challenge, especially in the heat of battle, and Kakashi wanted him to work on it till the point of such pinpoint control being reflexive, subconscious.

For Hinata, he had her working on doing as much damage as possible with a single strike, by having her engage Naruto but forcing her to avoid using any of the intricate combinations that Jyūken emphasized on. A true Jyūken master could put men down with a single strike to a vital point, shutting down entire chakra circulation systems with one hit, and Kakashi wanted Hinata to develop some semblance of that fearsome ability. Her less robust physicality and smaller chakra pool necessitated any fight she engaged in with a physically superior opponent to end quickly, and Naruto was the perfect training dummy for her to wail on without any worry of seriously hurting him. She was making good progress in that regard, strikes carrying enough power that even the blonde juggernaut of a Gēnin that his son was had begun taking considerable precaution to avoid being incapacitated. Combine that stopping power with her speed and technique, and Hinata was quickly becoming a lethal force up close.

With such an effective close quarters duo in his son and Hinata, Kakashi had set Sai to increasing his control over those ink constructs of his, and was impressed that in the two months the team had been together, the boy could already create and manipulate five individual contructs, up from the two he originally was limited to. This made him particularly effective at covering ranged threats and indirect combat, as his animations could autonomously engage targets at range. Kakashi had also begun guiding the boy in the more subtle, 'dirty' forms of Shinobi combat, setting up booby traps, ambushes, and full on assasination. He had a natural aptitude for it, taking easily to those less glamorous aspects of the ninja arts.

Kakashi was pleased with the overall progress of his squad. They were well on their way to being one of the best teams in the village, and they covered each other's weaknesses well. They were ready for a C-ranked mission.

"Ano... Kaka-sensei... I do not think additional training today will be productive, considering the state we are in." Hinata panted.

"I concur. The physical fatigue I am currently experiencing would prevent me from applying myself fully to any new lessons at the present time." Sai's odd speech patterns hadn't improved despite the two months of close interaction with his team, it seemed.

"Very well. We'll call it a day, I want you three well rested for tomorrow. I believe we're ready for a higher ranked mission." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Alright! Finally we're going to get to kick some ass together!" Kakashi's announcement appeared to have ignited a second wind in his son, the boy coming to his feet grinning.

"C-rank, Naruto. Nothing to do with enemy ninja or anything really dangerous." Kakashi tempered his boy's excitement.

"Anything's better than catching that hellspawndemon cat. I hate cats!" Naruto exclaimed, even as he helped Hinata to her feet.

"I suppose so. Come on, kids. Let's have dinner. Ichiraku's?"

"Hell yes! This evening keeps getting better!!" Naruto's energy was fully restored. Really, the boy was a fusion reactor of stamina.

Team 7 made their way out of the Training Ground, smiling and chatting all the way.

* * *

"I asked for ninja, and you give me children?" Tazuna, the bridge builder from Wave protested.

"Hey, who are you calling children!" Naruto's temper flared.

"You would be wise not to speak to the Hokage in such a manner, Tazuna-san." Hinata spoke, tone neutral.

Kakashi stifled a laugh. It seemed their client had already gotten off on the wrong foot, offending his team. The aging man wasn't very impressive himself, short and a little on the meaty side, his clothing rather shabby. His facial hair was unkempt, a silvery stubble sprouting along his chin and neck. He didn't cut much of a striking figure for supposedly the premiere bridge builder this side of the Elemental Nations.

"If you desire a higher level of protection, Tazuna-san, you are welcome to pay for it. A C-ranked mission does not carry the risks, nor the payment necessary to warrant anything more than an advanced Gēnin team." Hiruzen admonished the civilian.

"Ah.. it's fine. There's nothing dangerous about this trip anyway... I suppose it's nothing these squirts can't handle." Tazuna waved his hand dismissively, but Kakashi instantly took note of the way his eyes shifted. The ANBU Captain in him was immediately on alert, his paranoia rousing itself.

"I assure you, Tazuna-san, that my 'squirts' are more than capable of protecting you from whatever bandits we may encounter on the way to Wave, and if they are not, I am quite capable of handling anything else. Unless there is something you are not telling us?" Kakashi finally spoke, voice deceptively friendly.

"Sure... the wannabe who dresses like you doesn't look so impressive." Tazuna singled out Naruto.

"He is my _son, _Tazuna-san. And I assure you, he is most capable of handling himself." Kakashi allowed some coldness to bleed into his voice. He did not miss the slight puffing of the chest that his son displayed at his father's praise.

"If you say so. I want to get moving as soon as possible. When's the earliest we can leave?" Kakashi did not appreciate the civilian's bad attitude, but a mission was a mission.

"Right now, actually. We have all we need."

"Right then... let's get going." Tazuna shuffled to the door, briefly thanking the Hokage. The three Gēnin followed, a short non-verbal cue from Kakashi all that was needed to get them moving.

"Something wrong, Kakashi-kun?" Hiruzen asked his Jōnin.

"I don't like it Hokage-sama. He isn't telling us something." Kakashi's good eye narrowed.

"I came to the same conclusion. That said, we are looking to increase our presence in the Land of Waves now that Kirigakure is out of the picture and this would be an excellent way to do so, Tazuna-san is very influential there." Hiruzen said.

"Any chance of backup?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing substantial, I'm afraid. If you feel that the mission is compromised, you may call it off as the commanding officer, Kakashi-kun." Hiruzen assured him.

Kakashi nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will see you in two weeks then."

The copy-nin vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"I'm just saying, if we get good enough, there's a chance we can convince Kaka-sensei to nominate us for the Chūnin Exams this year! It's going to be held in Konoha too, imagine that! Whooping ass and looking cool in front of everybody!" Naruto's less than discreet chatter was loud along the more or less deserted road. They had been on the move for three days now, more than three quarters to Wave. Any ninja worth his salt could make the journey in a day or less, but escorting the civilian necessitated moving at what was practically a crawl.

"That is true, Naruto-san. However, I do not have any friends or family to impress, and hence I do not find said reason very compelling." Sai never missed a beat.

"Sai-kun, please don't say that. We're your friends, aren't we, Naruto-kun?" Hinata chided her pale teammate, subtly nudging the Hatake scion.

"Uh, yea! Of course Sai, we're your friends!" Naruto caught on.

"That is satisfactory. Thank you, Hinata-san."

"You know, one day I'm going to get you drunk, Sai. And it's going to be amazing." Naruto's cerulean eyes shone with suppressed mirth, throwing an arm over his awkward teammate's shoulders.

"I would be surprised if Kakashi-sensei allowed you to drink, Naruto-san." Sai deadpanned right back at the blonde.

"Hey! I'm a grown ass..."

"Twelve years young, young man." Kakashi interrupted his son from where he walked, just a little behind Tazuna.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, Dad!"

"I'll be the judge of that, Naruto." Kakashi replied, hands still in his pockets, relaxed.

"I doubt my father would let me drink." Hinata added, smiling, while sidestepping to avoid the puddle of water that had collected in a pothole on the road.

"Yea, I doubt so too. Your dad's pretty uptight." Naruto eye smiled. Team Seven and their civilian charge continued to travel, banter uninterrupted. That is, uninterrupted until Kakashi whirled and threw a kunai at the puddle of water.

"Sensei?" Naruto started, shocked, before lessons drilled into him by his father took over. He grabbed Tazuna, hauling the old man into the middle of the impromptu defensive formation he and his teammates had moved into on instinct.

The kunai was not met with the expected splash of water, instead meeting a metallic surface with a loud clang and a burst of smoke. A wicked looking shuriken-chain came hurtling through the smoke, the ends attached to two figures that blurred towards the Gēnin team.

"Naruto, duck!" Hinata cried, but her blonde teammate was already moving, dropping to his knees in an instant, the chain buzzing above his head by an inch.

"Doton: Mud Wall!" Kakashi's voice was heard through the smoke, and his chakra flared through the ground. An earthen barrier rose up from the ground, blocking off the advance of the twin assailants. Naruto took advantage immediately, forming three Kage Bunshin and moving to engage without hesitation.

The two enemies, encumbered by the heavy chain that linked both their arms, were quickly driven back to their wall by the onslaught of shadow clones.

"Now!" Kakashi called out, withdrawing his chakra. The wall sagged, robbed of the chakra that had empowered it, and then exploded, a massive Ink rhinoceros bulldozing its way through the weakened barrier. A blur of lavender followed through, and the missing-nin on the left found himself under assault from a Byakugan-guided, Jyūken-wielding Hyūga. Naruto's clones converged about the target on the right, pummeling him into the ground.

And just like that, within a single minute from the kunai being flung, the short-lived battle was over.

* * *

"I'm calling this off. Gozu and Meizu are chūnin ranked Nuke-nin formerly of Kirigakure. I don't know why the hell you have former ninja hunting you, Tazuna, but that's already beyond the parameters of a C-ranked mission." Kakashi was brusque, in a bullish mood.

They had tied the brothers to a tree in the middle of nowhere, both unconscious, but the interrogation had been swift.

"I... I can make it up, I promise! I had no idea that they would send Ninja after me!" Tazuna stammered.

"I can up the payment to an B-ranked mission? It's all I have, but please! You have to understand!" Tazuna launched into a sob-story about greedy shipping magnates and economic hardship in Wave, and some life changing bridge. Kakashi didn't care.

"Gatō may be cruel, but that's none of Konoha's business. If you want it to be our business, you can pay Hokage-sama the ten million ryō for an S-ranked mission and I can remove him for you myself. You did not pay such an amount, therefore it's not my problem. I will not risk my squad for something beyond the mission's original parameters." Kakashi was ice cold.

"I... we can't afford that. Please, Hatake-san! At least help me return to Wave. We'll do whatever we can to pay you! You can leave the moment we cross the border!" Tazuna was practically on his knees begging. Kakashi considered for a moment. He glanced at his kids, stood attentively around the two prisoners. They would benefit tremendously from the experience, it was true, and the chances of encountering any more enemies on the short remainder of the journey to Wave was small. He stared hard at the bridge builder.

"B-ranked payment. My team and I will escort you across the strait to Wave, and no further." Kakashi could not keep the disgust from his voice.

"Praise Kami-sama. Thank you so much, kind sir!" Tazuna's sycophantic gratitude filled Kakashi with contempt.

"Move." He barked.

* * *

The boat touched down on the shore of Wave, and Kakashi stepped off behind his three kids. They were tense, alert, following the example of their Sensei. The remainder of the trip had been uneventful, the boat ride peaceful, but Kakashi could not shake the foreboding in his gut.

"The main road is only a quarter hour's walk inland from here. Wave is a small country." Tazuna offered.

"We will take our leave there. Lead the way." Kakashi gestured. He was in full ANBU mode now, hyperaware of everything and anything around him. This was a bad op, everything about it screamed at him to get the hell out of dodge and to take his vulnerable Gēnin with him. They were good, but this place screamed of danger. The cold mist that had gathered, obscuring the late afternoon sun chilled Kakashi's blood and filled him with a dread that they were in over their head.

"Yes, please, follow me." Tazuna began walking along the dirt path that wound from the small private pier off into the light woods. Team Seven followed.

"The weather in Wave is usually quite pleasant, you know. Nice and breezy. Not as sweltering as Fire Country!" Tazuna was babbling now, nerves causing sweat to collect along his forehead.

"What I'm trying to say is that we don't usually have mist this time of the year. Rather odd, actually!" Tazuna's anxious attempt at levity had no effect on the tense Konohan squad. The forest was quiet. A little too quiet for Kakashi's liking.

A rustle in the leaves, a slight shift in the air, and a whistling that stood out painfully in the idyllic ambience of the woods was all the warning Kakashi needed to react.

_"Down!" _He yelled at his team, tackling Tazuna to the ground as well. A massive butcher cleaver came slicing and spinning through the air, clearing through the space that his three Gēnin had just a moment ago vacated, before embedding itself to a tree with a sickening thud. A crushing killing intent began to fill to air, leaking out a murderous desire for slaughter.

A figure landed atop the handle of the brutish sword, nonchalant and full of the deadly swagger of a born killer.

"Well, well, well. Sharingan no Kakashi. This will be very, very fun." His voice was harsh, ragged, but carried a confidence that spoke of a lifetime of hard battle and blood soaked triumph.

"Momochi Zabuza. Demon of the Mist." Kakashi answered him, coming to his feet.

"You know of me? How flattering." Zabuza actually sounded surprised.

"Enough to know that Tazuna-san here is going to die. By your hand or mine." Kakashi's fury was palpable, his own killing intent rising to meet the former Kiri-nin's own potent aura.

"Naruto, stay back, guard _him_. This is way beyond you now. If I fall, run, and don't stop till you are across the strait." Kakashi spat Tazuna's name with venom, before giving quick instructions to his son. He lifted his headband, revealing his vaunted Sharingan, and drew his tantō, readying himself for a fight to the death.

"Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu."

The light mist in the air began to thicken, rapidly becoming an obscuring fog that reduced visibility to near zero. Kakashi swore, this was the worst case scenario. A Jōnin level enemy on foreign soil, with three almost helpless kids to protect? Kakashi had n doubt that he could put down the so-called Demon of the Mist if they tangled one on one, but they were far from alone!

"You should know, Hatake, that I specialize in the art of Silent Killing. I don't need to see you to kill you!" A murderous chuckle cut through the air. Kakashi tensed, ready to move.

"_Or your kids_!" The Demon roared.

A glint of light off of the massive blade of Kubikiribōchō was all the warning the three Gēnin had before they were instantly decapitated by the ruthless killer that had appeared within their defensive formation.

"I would have though you trained them better than this, Kakashi!" Zabuza taunted, even as the corpses of his Gēnin crumpled to the ground. The expected eruption of blood did not follow.

"What?" Zabuza spluttered as a dark, sticky ink exploded all around him, coating him and blinding him.

"For a Silent Killer, you talk too much." Kakashi hissed, tantō parting the fog as he went for a killing stroke. Obito guided his blade true, and he separated both arms from the former Mist Jōnin's torso, only for the ink covered form to burst into water.

'Mizu Bunshin?' Kakashi started, before the massive decapitating blade lived up to its namesake, removing his head from his shoulders.

"You copied me? Even through the mist? That's real cute, Kakashi!" His foe's voice rang through the mist even as his own water clone wet the ground.

"Found you!" The demon roared, bringing his massive blade down with terrifying force. Kakashi didn't bother blocking, sidestepping the blow and turning with his body's momentum, bringing his blade around to reply. Zabuza brought the oversized cleaver back around with frightening speed for a sword of that size, parrying Kakashi's stroke with the flat of Kubikiribōchō. Kakashi pressed his advantage, driving back the Demon with a flurry of strikes. His Sharingan spun furiously, reading the mist-nin's movements, giving Kakashi the edge. They broke through the mist, finding themselves on the shore of a small lake.

"Right where I want you!" Zabuza grunted, planting his sword in the ground and pushing off, backflipping onto the lake. He remained standing on the surface of the water, hands flying through seals. Kakashi winced, instantly knowing what was coming.

'Of course the Suiton user is standing on a lake.' Kakashi groaned.

"Suiton: Great Crashing Wave!" Zabuza roared, and the lake surged in response to his chakra. A tremendous wave formed and sped towards Kakashi, gathering speed and volume as it raced towards the Copy-Nin. Kakashi flashed through his own set of handseals, channeling his chakra for his response.

"Raiton: Lightning Arrow!" Kakashi muttered, feeling the charge building in his right arm. He released the bolt of pure lightning chakra that burned its way through the air, instantly ionzing the air in its path, filling his nostrils with the acrid pang of ozone. It exploded into Zabuza's colossal wave of water, instantly neutralizing the water-natured chakra infused within, slicing through and releasing a devastating shock through the lake.

Zabuza reacted in the nick of time, jumping up off the surface of the lake and narrowly avoiding being fried. Kakashi responsed instantly, leaping off the ground to catch Zabuza in the air, raising his blade to impale the swordsman.

Again, the nuke-nin was saved by the skin of his teeth, turning in the air to parry Kakashi's tantō and following through on his momentum to kick the silver haired Leaf-nin back down towards the water. Kakashi did not even want to consider the sheer strength turning and wielding that monster of a sword in mid-air required.

"Got you, Hatake!" Zabuza's hands were a blur, as he called out the name of his Jutsu.

"Suiton: Water Prison!" Kakashi swore as he plummeted towards the surface of the lake. A bubble of water rose to meet him, capturing him instantly. The water was chakra-enhanced, weighing him down and stopping him from breaking out. The only thing Kakashi could do was hold his breath. He had underestimated the brute's tactical nous, and now he paid for it.

Zabuza landed on the surface of the lake beside his water prison, hands still forming the seal that kept him trapped.

"I think your head will fetch me a pretty penny, Kakashi. Enough to fund my coup. I heard the Tsuchikage has quite the bounty on you." Zabuza's voice was guttural, predatory.

"Your kids are slippery, I grant you that. But how are they going to get away from me without their _Sensei _to protect them?" Zabuza's gloating mockery was painful to listen to, Kakashi surmised. Faced with death, Kakashi was surprisingly calm. He had ensured his son and team would get away cleanly. This was the cost of his arrogance and complacency, ignoring his mission's standing orders. He had no time to think about the myriad of regrets that haunted him, not with his demise staring at him in the eye.

"Hey asshole! Over here!" Naruto's distinct voice broke through the unnatural stillness that death's shadow had brought. Zabuza turned, almost stunned at the audacity and stupidity of the Gēnin.

"Just kidding, over there!" Naruto waved.

Zabuza had no time to react as a enormous Ink Bird came plummeting at terminal velocity from the sky, another screaming Naruto riding it all the way down.

_'What the fuck?' _Kakashi could only gape in shock as his son kamikaze dive bombed the Demon of the Mist.

* * *

**A/N**

Aaaaand cut! Had loads of fun writing this chapter. The Wave Arc's gonna be quite a shift in tempo for the story, and I'm really looking forward to writing more.

Sorry for the lack of uploads the past few days, I was very busy in church during this Easter Weekend. I'm back in camp for the week though, so the updates should pick up once more.

Thank you all for the overwhelming response this story has received, and please keep the feedback coming!

Till the next chapter,

Read and Review!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

"Holy shit this guy's fast as hell!" Naruto muttered nervously from his hiding spot in a tree. Just beneath him, the Ink Clone that wore his image collapsed, headless. Naruto had no doubt that if that had been him, he would have lost his head without even the chance to react. Sai quietly dropped down from a branch above him, slinking up to his side.

"Do you have a plan, Naruto-san?" Even Sai's unflappable demeanor was ruffled, sweat dripping down his pale neck. Naruto hunched over, thinking furiously. The fog obscured everything, only the sounds of metal clashing with metal resonating through the woods. Hinata joined in the impromptu team huddle, hanging perpendicular to the tree by the soles of her feet, chakra keeping her adhered to the wood.

"Naruto-kun, Kaka-sensei has been engaged by the enemy. He seems to be leading him away." She whispered, keeping her breathing even.

"How far can you track them?" Naruto asked. The Hyūga heiress squinted, veins around her eyes bulging out as her dōjutsu strained to pierce the chakra-fog that had settled over everything.

"Far enough. They had an exchange, killing each other's clones before Kaka-sensei drove him out of the mist. They're getting close to a lake."

"Damn. We gotta do something to help." Naruto was wracking his brain for any ideas.

"Naruto-san, didn't your father issue you a standing order to leave the AO while he delayed the enemy?" Sai interrupted Naruto's train of thought.

"If you think I'm leaving my dad behind, you have another thing coming Sai." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Sai-kun has a point, Naruto-kun! You saw how fast he was, he's as fast as Kaka-sensei, and just as deadly! I don't see how we can help..." Hinata's voice trailed off, anxiety creeping in.

"Stuff it, both of you. If tou-san goes down, we aren't getting out of here anyway. That bastard would run us down and pick us off one by one. Now, we definitely don't stand a chance against him, but we can make a difference and give dad a chance to put this asshole in the ground." Naruto's conviction bled through his voice, lending him a gravitas that was rare for the carefree Hatake.

"So you do have a plan, I take it?" Sai asked again.

"Eh... Nothing conventional will work. We just aren't fast enough and we don't have the firepower. We gotta try something insane, something unexpected." Naruto mused.

"Kakashi-sensei's been trapped in some sort of water Jutsu!" Hinata's worried report galvanized Naruto.

"We gotta act fast. Can you tell anything from your Byakūgan?"

"There's an active chakra connection between the Jutsu and the enemy nin. If you can break it, I think you can free Kaka-sensei!" Hinata's voice had grown urgent.

"Screw it. Sai, how fast can you draw a bird?"

"A bird?"

"A bird. Big enough to carry me."

"A bird... big enough to carry you?" Sai stared at him, uncomprehending.

"Just do it. Hinata-chan, can you henge into me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, here's the plan."

* * *

Naruto never realized that this high up, it was harder to breathe. The wind was rushing all around him, becoming a dull roar that sucked the air out of his lungs and threatened to fling him off his improvised ride. Chakra pulsed through his hands and feet, keeping him astride the circling ink bird. It had taken him a few moments to tune his chakra to the right level and frequency to stick to the odd chakra-ink, but those nightmarish chakra control excersizes were finally paying off.

He felt a tug, and knew Sai had spotted the target. The bird flapped it's wings twice, warning Naruto to prepare himself, before spiraling to its right in a helix dive, angling itself earthwards. It tucked in its wings, optimizing its profile for maximum aerodynamism, velocity increasing exponentially. It was all Naruto could do to remain adhered to the bird, and hope for the best. The bird quickly achieved terminal velocity, streaking from the heavens like a bolt of avenging fury descending to destroy its foes. That there was a blonde twelve year old onboard screaming incoherently did not detract from the awe-inspiring spectacle one bit.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkk" Naruto yelled, as he exploded through the clouds, hurtling towards the two small dots on the surface of the lake at two thirds the speed of sound. As the distance closed it became obvious which one was his target, one small figure standing beside a orb of water with another trapped inside. The bird began to lose its structural integrity, ink trailing behind as the chakra that bound the thing together to Sai's will fizzled out. The strain of high altitude reentry was too much for even this overloaded chakra construct to take. Naruto shook his head, refocusing. His vision tunneled, adrenaline forcing his reaction time into overdrive. He would only get one shot at this, and he would probably regret doing such an insanely suicidal thing, but if one thing was for sure, nobody in their right mind would expect this.

* * *

Zabuza had no time to react as a guided missile taking the form of a screaming blonde twelve year old riding a rapidly dissolving ink bird fell from the heavens like a comet of blonde hair and black ink.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKK" Naruto screamed as the bird finally dissolved fully, leaving him alone, less than a hundred meters from the surface of the lake, plummeting directly towards Zabuza.

The impact was incredible, Kakashi absently noted, in too much shock from seeing his son literally dive bomb an A-ranked Jōnin nuke-nin. A geyser of water that reached more than fifty meters into the air erupted around the impact zone, a visceral, violent display of kinetic energy and fluid mechanics. The sphere of water imprisoning him didn't so much dissolve as it did literally vaporize, blown away by the sheer force of his son crashing into the lake from near orbit.

Zabuza bounced across the surface of the lake, flung like a rag doll from the celestial airstrike that the literally insane Gēnin had delivered, momentarily disoriented and utterly confused. The boy was fucking crazy!

As he righted himself, using Kubikiribōchō to slow his momentum, he looked up. The other Naruto on the lake shore had already crossed nearly the entire intervening distance between them, rushing him at incredible speed. He snarled viciously, readying himself to behead the Gēnin. He finally arrested his skid across the surface of the lake, ripping his brutal blade from the surface of the water straight into a ferocious swing that threatened to take the head of the idiot that was stupid enough to run in a straight line at him, a Jōnin.

At least, it should have taken the head of the blonde-haired, mask wearing mini Hatake, had a puff of smoke not obscured his vision momentarily. His blade whistled through thin air, missing his target, and a lavender blur burst through the smokescreen, leading with a lightning fast palm strike.

'_Henge?! Impossible!' _Zabuza screamed internally. The girl was almost a full head shorter than her taller, blonde teammate, and Zabuza's stroke, meant for decapitation, had gone clean through the most basic genjutsu that a ninja knew. The first palm landed, and Zabuza grunted. It was deceptively gentle, almost a caress for a human tank like the Kirigakure no Kijin, but Zabuza instantly felt its effects far more than any haymaker. It sealed off one of his body's primary tenketsu located under his sternum. Zabuza would have shrugged it off, were it not for the five clean strikes that followed as the girl _flowed_, dancing more than striking, following the intricate, elegant steps that were the First Movement of Jyūken. The loss of feeling that followed alerted Zabuza to the danger he was in, and he reacted with the instinctive, feral aggression of a cornered, rabid animal.

Kakashi broke through the surface of the lake, gasping for breath. He had been wildly disoriented by the massive current of water that had carried him under the surface as the water rushed back into the enormous hole that Naruto had created in the lake through his rather dramatic intervention in the fight. He looked about, gathering his bearings. He could feel his chakra reserves running low, such a prolonged usage of Obito's eye combined with the exhausting battle had resulted in him running dangrously close to empty. He had to finish the fight now.

A roar of rage grabbed his attention, and he snapped his head around to witness a sight that stopped his heart.

Hyūga Hinata's limp body fell bonelessly, blood erupting forth from the terrible wound that ran across her torso from her left hip to her right shoulder. She crashed into the surface of the lake, sinking into the yet-agitated waves, beneath the surface.

Zabuza flicked the blood off the edge of his monstrous sword, breathing heavily. He had sunk up to his ankles in the water, struggling to maintain the fine control over his chakra necessary to remain buoyant. He didn't know what the girl had done, but he couldn't feel a large part of his chakra circuits throughout his body. She had paid dearly for those few blows she landed, however. It wasn't a clean decapitation that he was so feared and famed for, but it had done the job. She would bleed out within the hour, if she didn't drown first.

Zabuza's ragged breathing was interrupted by a lightning-chakra coated kunai that sliced right through his shoulder.

"Die." Kakashi muttered, following his kunai with a ferocious uppercut even as he burst out of the water from beneath the missing nin. His rising punch caught the former Kiri ANBU square on the chin, lifting him clean off his feet, and Kakashi followed it with a turning roundhouse kick that sent him streaking through the air towards the shore.

Zabuza's body crashed into a tree by the lake side with a sickening crunch, sliding down into a sitting position. Kakashi crossed the distance, readying his tantō for the killing blow.

A pair of senbon flew, embedding themselves in the dying nin's neck, before a masked Kiri Hunter-nin dropped from the tree.

"I'll take this from here, Konoha nin." Her voice was calm, measured.

Sai dropped down from behind her, startling her. The boy was really getting very good at sneaking about.

"You were waiting until the fight was over. You could have intervened earlier, Hunter-san." Sai's monotonous voice carried a hint of warning.

Kakashi gathered himself.

"Kiri Hunter-nin don't operate outside of Mizu no Kuni, not since the Mizukage was assasinated. Don't make this harder than it has to be, whoever you are."

The fake-hunter paused, evaluating the situation, before grabbing Zabuza and fleeing. Sai tensed, readying himself to give chase before Kakashi stood him down with a wave of his hand.

"Let them go. We aren't in any state to give chase, let alone fight another unknown Shinobi." Kakashi grunted, covering up his Sharingan.

"Hai, Sensei. You may need to attend to Naruto-san and Hinata-san." Sai intoned, pointing behind Kakashi. The Copy-nin spun to take in the sight of his son dragging Hinata onto shore. Her blood still flowed freely, staining everything crimson, and Naruto's eyes were wild.

"I think she's hurt, dad." Naruto managed to get out, before his cerulean eyes rolled up and went dark, and the boy crumpled to the ground beside his childhood friend, totally unconscious.

* * *

He was in the sewer again, water gently lapping against his thighs.

Naruto opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings slowly, carefully. There were cracks along the walls now, cracks that glowed ominously with a faint reddish hue.

He got to his feet, determined to find answers this time. He picked a direction, and began walking. To his surprise, the darkness seemed to recede before him, revealing more and more of the sewage tunnel. The water sloshed about his knees, former stillness disrupted by his movements.

"Hello? Anybody there? Where am I?" He raised his voice, projecting it down the tunnel. It echoed endlessly, ricocheting of the walls and carrying on for seemingly forever. The echoes diminished, till once more there was silence, only the gentle sound of water lapping at the sewer walls to accompany him. He shrugged, continuing to walk.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, shadows ever peeling away before him to reveal only more of the same. Naruto had begun to grow frustrated when the walls suddenly tapered away as if emptying into a larger chamber.

'This is new...' Naruto mused, stepping into the massive cavern. It was huge, judging from how the light from the torches on the walls revealed no ceiling, only more shadow above.

"Anybody there?" Naruto called.

**"Do not ask questions that you would not like answered, ningen."**

There it was, once more, that subsonic rumble of a voice that shook the walls and set Naruto's heart to racing. Fear began rising up within his psyche, threatening to overwhelm him once more at the mere sound of the ancient, unfathomable power held within that cruel voice, but Naruto steeled himself. He would find out what this was today, terror be damned.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto managed to get out, resisting the primal urge to flee.

**"So you can speak! How amusing." **The voice spoke once more, mockery filling its cruel cadence. Naruto's temper rose in response to the condescension, pushing down the terror.

"So are you going to answer me or what?" Naruto asked again, eyes narrowing.

A pair of enormous, primordial, slitted eyes opened in the dark, fixing Naruto with a stare that burned his newfound courage away with contemptuous ease.

**"You are brave, child. Perhaps you will make for a more entertaining host than your mother." **

Naruto stiffened, eyes going wide open.

"My mother? You knew her? Who are you!" Naruto all but screamed. Any trace of fear was banished at the mere mention of the parent that he had never met.

Kakashi had never spoken to Naruto about his mother, and Naruto had never pressed. Of course the blonde had realized one day that all the other kids had nice smelling mothers that brought them to school and picked them up and showed them so much care and affection. He had asked, only once, a long time ago, and the look of pain that crossed his father's face ensured that he had never asked again. His father would tell him when he was old enough, he had reasoned.

**"You are healed. Run along now, you have disturbed my slumber for long enough."**

The eyes closed, and the presence receded. Naruto ran forward, crashing into a metal bar that sprouted from the water and reached impossibly high into the darkness. A cage, for a prisoner.

"Wait! Answer me, damn you!" Naruto shouted into the darkness, but silence was his only reply. In his anger, he had not noticed the water rising all around him, the distant roar of water gathering speed that grew in volume and intensity.

"You can't just leave like that! I need to know! Answer me!" Naruto screamed, grabbing at the bars of the titanic jail cell. The swelling crescendo reached it climax, and a rushing wave of water crashed all around Naruto, submerging him. He lost his hold on the bars, carried away by the surging tide before the world went black.

* * *

Naruto came to with a massive inhalation, catching a lungful of sweet, sweet air. He attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain in his side prevented him from doing so.

"You're awake! I'll get Kakashi-san, and some water." A kind sounding female voice sounded from somewhere to his right. Naruto craned his neck, catching a glimpse of the middle aged lady that had stood up. He tried to speak, but his throat did not allow him. The woman left, closing the door behind her. The room wasn't that big, Naruto judged.

Only two minutes had passed before the door open and his father stepped through.

"Morning, sleepyhead. How're you feeling?" He asked, passing his son a glass of water. Naruto reached for it and drank greedily, ignoring the lance of pain that shot up through his ribs as he drained the glass. He coughed, passing the glass back to his father who quickly refilled it.

"Like shit. How long was I out for?" He croaked.

"Two days. You dragged Hinata out of the lake and passed out. We're in the bridge builder's house, I carried you here to recuperate." Kakashi passed him the refilled glass.

"That long? Kami-sama I must've been hurt bad. I don't remember anything after the..."

"After you performed an insanely dangerous maneuver to intervene in a battle that I had given you direct orders to leave." Kakashi interrupted him, hands still in his pockets.

"That stunt you pulled was incredibly stupid, and risky, Naruto."

"I saved your life!" Naruto protested, indignant.

"And what if you lost yours? Hinata almost died, you know? Her condition just stabilized last night, and she was this close to dying just because because you three kids had the bright idea to try and fight a Jōnin!" Kakashi lost his temper, taking a knee to be level with his son.

"... i tried my best, dad." Naruto's voice fell, dejected. Kakashi stared at him for a time, too many conflicting thoughts rushing through his head to formulate a coherent reply.

"I can't fault you for that, I suppose." Kakashi finally sighed, sitting cross legged by his son's futon. He laid a hand on Naruto's forehead, tension melting away from his body. He gathered himself, visibly weighing up whether or not to share his thoughts with his son.

"I screwed up, Naruto-kun. I should have called the mission off before we left Fire Country. I got complacent. Momochi Zabuza would have been easy enough to handle on my own, but with you three to worry about? I got distracted, and I paid for it." Kakashi was shaken. His defeat at the hands of the Demon of the Mist had been a brutal reminder that all ninja were dangerous, and all it took was a single defeat for even the most illustrious of careers to come to an ignoble ending. Naruto was quiet, what words were there to say? He had never seen his unflappable father so rattled.

Kakashi snapped out of his funk.

"We have to give Hinata-chan time to recover from her injury, to regain enough strength to make the journey back to Konoha. I'd say another week or two, she's still incredibly weak. It's a miracle she's even alive, you saved her life, Naruto." Kakashi's voice was back to normal, back to mission mode.

"Take your own time to recuperate. Sai's been doing surveillance on the surrounding area and the town not far from here. We're more or less secure for now, but Zabuza isn't dead, and he has backup. I need you up and ready to fight in case things go south."

"Hai, Kaka-sensei." Naruto nodded. Kakashi smiled briefly, before standing up and taking his leave from the room.

Tazuna was waiting fearfully outside the room, face noticeably pale.

"H-how is your son, Hatake-san?" He enquired, voice unsteady.

"He'll be fine." Kakashi was curt, stepping past him. The bridge builder flinched as Kakashi's shadow passed over him, like a hunted animal.

"It seems we must impose on your hospitality a little while longer, Tazuna-san. My other injured student will take awhile longer to recover her strength." Kakashi sounded almost apologetic.

"Oh! T-that won't be a problem, Hatake-san! Please, feel free to take as l-long as you need!" Tazuna stammered.

"Good. My promise still stands, Tazuna-san." Kakashi nodded. Tazuna's face blanched, and he fell to his knees in supplication.

"Please, Hatake-san! My family..."

"Are only alive because my kids survived. If either of them hadn't, there'd be nothing left of you, or your lovely daughter and grandson." Kakashi was harder than steel and colder than ice, his rage at the builder tempered only by the hospitality he had been shown. It was bad faith to murder a man after you had broken bread under his roof, Kakashi supposed. He strode away, leaving a sobbing old man behind him.

* * *

Naruto panted, sweat dripping down his neck as he completed the fifth kilometer of his conditioning run. He paused, catching his breath and checking his watch. Fifteen minutes for five clicks weren't all that bad for an endurance run pace, and without chakra enhancement. He was getting back into shape, had been working on regaining his strength the past few days since leaving the futon. Kakashi had finally told him the full extent of the injuries he had suffered, six fractured ribs, a hernia in his abdominal cavity, blunt trauma impact injuries, a concussion, blown out ear drums, it was pretty incredible. Naruto concluded that hitting water at terminal velocity without any protective gear was terribly unhealthy.

An ink sparrow tweeted as it flew about him, coming to a rest on his shoulder. Sai dropped down from a tree not far from him, scrapbook and brush in hand.

"What is it with you and trees nowadays? You keep dropping from them so dramatically." Naruto asked.

"They provide an excellent vantage point, and are good places to remain hidden. Did you know that almost nobody ever looks up when they are going about their day to day activities?" Sai replied him, summoning the ink construct back to himself.

"Nobody expects a pale weirdo to be peeping on them, yeah." Naruto smirked, stretching out his aching limbs.

"No, I suppose not." Sai agreed, nodding. Naruto sweatdropped.

"How is Hinata-san?" Sai asked, as his ink sparrow dissolved, returning to the small special ink storage seal that Sai carried around.

"Much better. She's up and about the house now, just tires out easily. She lost a crazy amount of blood, but with the blood pills and whatever dad did, she's recovering ahead of schedule." Naruto noted, finishing his stretching routine.

Kakashi appeared via shunshin, startling both the Gēnin.

"Sai, Naruto. We have new orders." Kakashi cut to the chase.

"Sensei?" Naruto's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hokage-sama's put a hit on Gatō, wants him gone. Apparently he's been supplying enemies of Konoha with materials and money, and has been smuggling ilicit drugs and enabling human trafficking in Fire Country. Fire Daimyo wants him dead."

"Are we supposed to get him?" Naruto's enthusiasm seemed to have been curtailed since his near death experience.

"No. There's a squad of ANBU already on the way from Konoha, they'll be here in two or so days, they're moving quiet. We're just going to hunker down here and provide some recon for when the squad arrives." Kakashi's tone was serious, deadly serious.

"Man, we're over our heads aren't we..." Naruto muttered.

"Quite. I'll be infiltrating the town to get some intel for the squad. I want you two to remain here, and to keep your heads down. Got it?"

"Understood, Sensei." Sai answered for the both of them.

Kakashi nodded, satisfied.

"Keep Hinata safe. Tazuna isn't a mission priority anymore, so if anything happens, I want the three of you to get out."

"That's... alright then, dad." Naruto looked at his father weirdly. Leaving the innocent man to die was cold.

"By the way, mission's been bumped up to an A-rank, considering the nature of the enemy we ran into. You three can look forward to a pretty big pay day once we're home." Kakashi threw them a thumbs up, before disappearing with another rapid shunshin.

"Going back to the house, Naruto-san?" Sai asked, stashing away his scrapbook and his brushes.

"Not yet. I've gotta work on some chakra control exercises. Been out of practice." Naruto began to jog lightly away, towards the lightly forested area west of the dainty house.

"Very well. Do not delay your return, I believe Hinata-san will be worried should you be late." Sai turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Yep! Don't wait up!"

* * *

Wave really was a pretty country, Naruto thought to himself. The forest was markedly different from Konoha's own deep woods. The trees here were sparse, shorter, allowing the gentle sun to pierce through, smaller and thinner foliage casting a mesmerizing shadowed pattern across the forest floor. The flowers were very pretty as well, Konoha's dark and shaded woods were far less beautiful, and lacked the colorful blooms that made the light forest in Wave so peaceful.

Naruto sat in the midst of a clearing, feeling the caressing breeze. It carried the scent of the ocean, and spring flowers, an odd mixture that was strangely relaxing. He closed his eyes, thinking back on everything that had happened. The memories came back to him, a torrent that suddenly burst forth the moment he allowed it to.

_Falling, plummeting, the roar of the rushing wind in his ears and whipping at his eyes. _

_The bone crushing impact and explosive compression of being pancaked against an unyielding surface._

_Water, water was everywhere, in the air, all around him, in his clothes, in his lungs. _

_Hinata! Blood, blood and tears and that awful fear that gripped his chest. Swimming, desperately diving after that curiously beautiful lavender halo that her hair had formed around her pale face and neck even as she sank through an expanding cloud of crimson. _

_Dragging the weight, ignoring the burning agony that screamed at him to close his eyes and let the cool water take him away. _

_"You knew my mother?" _

_"Answer me!" _

"Ano, Shinobi-san, are you alright?" A gentle voice, and a hand on his shoulder. Naruto reacted instinctively, violently, tucking his shoulder into his chest and rolling, kunai coming into his right hand as he swept the legs out from under the intruder. He struck, pinning the intruders legs under his own and pressing his left forearm against his target's chest while his kunai point nestled against the carotid artery in the neck.

"P-please d-don't hurt me!" An obviously girlish voice cried out, fearful.

Naruto flushed. His forearm was pressed up against something soft, and _very _female. He quickly got out of the compromising position, sheathing his kunai.

"My apologies, but it isn't a particularly good idea to sneak up on a Shinobi, you know?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head abashedly.

"S-Sorry. I just saw you out here and wanted to see if you were okay." The girl quickly got to her feet, smoothing down her kimono and bowing deeply in apology.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I've been pretty tense too." Naruto eye smiled back at the girl, waving away her apology. She was very pretty, he noted, with raven dark hair that framed a classical heart shaped face.

"So what's a girl like you doing out in the woods? It isn't safe you know. Bandits and the like." Naruto asked. The girl blushed prettily, pointing at the basket she had left behind her on the ground.

"I... I was collecting medicinal herbs for a loved one who is very sick. I know it isn't safe, but he's very ill... and I had to do something. I'd do anything for my precious person." She spoke.

"You know, that's a really admirable attitude to have. I would risk anything for my father too. Let me help you!" Naruto offered.

"Oh, oh no I wouldn't want to impose on your time! You must be very busy." She tried to decline the offer.

"Nah, I always have time for a pretty girl like you." Naruto shot her a grin, not that she could see it under his mask. Score! She didn't look much older than himself, maybe fourteen or fifteen.

"Thank you so much, ninja-san." She smiled.

"Call me Naruto. Hatake Naruto."

"My father calls me Haku."

"That's a pretty name, Haku-chan! What kinda herbs you looking for?"

* * *

"That should be all I need, Naruto-kun." The girl weighed the basket.

"Great! That took a little longer than I expected." Naruto dusted his hands off. The sun was near setting, judging by the long shadows that it was casting across the forest.

"You've been very helpful, Naruto-kun. Thank you so much!" She turned to him, basket in her hands, bowing deeply once more.

"Oh no, it was my pleasure. Do you live far?" He asked.

"Close enough to walk home, Naruto-kun."

"I'll walk you back. It's getting dark, and my dad would kill me if I let a pretty girl like yourself walk home alone at night." Naruto offered.

"That won't be necessary, Naruto-kun! I'm sure you need to be somewhere!" She shook her head.

"Aw, come off it, Haku-chan! It isn't that far, and I can make it back within an hour if I have to." Naruto stepped forward, taking the basket from her and linking his arm with hers. She blushed crimson. The masked Hatake gestured forward, and the girl nodded, beginning to walk.

She wasn't wrong, they hadnt walked that far before they arrived at a clearing, revealing a small cottage that had smoke coming out of the chimney. A dim light was visible through one of the windows.

"Your home?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. Please, I can go myself now." She gently prised her arm from Naruto's grip, only to flinch when his grip became steel around her wrist.

"So, you're his backup huh." Naruto whispered.

"I-I don't know what..."

"You were collecting herbs for a poultice to treat chakra burns, you were good enough to sneak up on me without me noticing, and those slash marks on that post over there can only be the work of that monster of a sword that your friend carries. I'm not stupid, Haku-chan."

"Release me, Naruto-san." Her voice became ice cold, danger screaming.

"And let you use some Jutsu on me?" Naruto smirked.

"Hyoton: Thousand Needles." Her free hand flipped through a series of one-handed seals, much to Naruto's shock.

"That's cheating!" Naruto cried, aghast. The water in a bucket by the door of the house burst forward, streaking towards Naruto. As it flew the water condensed into a barrage of needles that froze mid flight, morphing into a deadly hail of ice that transformed Naruto into a pincushion. A burst of smoke, and his Kage Bunshin died a rather painful looking death.

"It's a shame, you know. The prettiest girl I've met in a while and it turns out you're nothing more than missing nin scum." Naruto's voice rang out, hidden.

"You don't know a thing about Zabuza-sama's goals, or his life! Don't speak as if you understand." She spat, readying herself for another assault.

"You'd kill an innocent bridge builder just because he wants to save his country from a narcissistic egomaniac who cares nothing for the lives he's destroyed and would willingly sacrifice the both of you for a little more profit? Yeah real noble, Haku-chan."

"Y-you!"

"Nothing to say?" Naruto appeared, only a meter away from Haku. She spun, flinging a pair of senbon that stuck him straight in the throat, only for another puff of smoke to obscure her vision.

"I serve Zabuza-sama, because he's my precious person! He saved me, and I owe him my life! I don't care if what he does is questionable! I don't have to explain myself to a pampered village dweller like you!"

"That's actually pretty sad." Naruto's voice again drifted through her ears. He was sneaky, abusing the rapidly setting sun to remain hidden amongst the trees and the shadows, spooking her with those solid clones of his.

"You sound like a good person, and someone I would really get along with. What a waste." Naruto sighed.

"I have orders to keep my head down, so I'm not going to fight you any more, Haku-chan. But I'm taking the herbs with me, I'm not going to help you heal your murderer of a master."

"Bastard!" She spat.

"You know, I never met my mom. That makes me sort of a bastard... right?" His parting taunt left Haku bewildered.

She sank to her knees. Zabuza needed that poultice, or he wouldn't be back to full strength the next time he inevitably had to fight Hatake Kakashi. She had failed her precious person, her reason for living. The shame brought tears to her eyes. But still, the words of that blonde rouge rang around her mind.

Zabuza-sama was a good person, right?

* * *

**A/N**

Another chapter down! Next chapter should wrap up the wave arc, and we'll get to see quite the climactic ending.

Yes, Haku's a girl in this story. I can't stand the idea of her being a dude, she's just too pretty for that. Hahaha.

First time Naruto's confronted one of the many, many secrets Kakashi has kept from him. The question of who his mom is will be one thing that will be fun to explore in its effect of the relationship between the father and son. Plus, he's talking to Kyūbi! Naruto's been a little too rattled throughout this mission to process that what he experienced was kinda weird and to seek out answers, but trust me it's going to blow up.

Till the next chapter,

Read and review!

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto landed on the roof of the house as quietly as he could, clutching the basket of herbs he had stolen from the missing-nin. It hadn't been too hard to escape, considering how many Kage Bunshin he had running distraction. Kami he loved that jutsu.

"Naruto-kun? You're late." Hinata's soft voice carried through the still night's air from below him. He looked down, and saw his Hyūga teammate sitting on the steps of the front porch.

"Hinata-chan? You're supposed to be resting." He jumped down easily from the elevated roof, a mild application of chakra absorbing the jolt that ran up his knees.

"I couldn't sleep. Sai-kun said you were meant to be home before sunset, but I noticed you weren't back yet. I was worried." She remained seated, staring off somewhere into the distance.

Naruto placed the basket down, removing his sandals before taking a seat next to his childhood friend.

"Bad dream?" He asked. Hinata was still, transfixed by some unknown distant sight that Naruto could not see in the comfortable darkness that enveloped them. Only the gentle glow cast by the twinkling stars and the moon far above them illuminated the pair, the occupants in the house long asleep.

"Hinata-chan?" He asked, concern creeping into his voice, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't good enough, Naruto-kun." Soft-spoken on the best of days, the shy girl's words were barely more than a whisper.

"I thought I was ready, that I wouldn't let you, or Kakashi-sensei down. I landed half a dozen hits on him, Naruto-kun. Any Hyūga worth anything needs only half of that to put any opponent down." Her voice trembled, but her eyes remained frozen, distant.

"You..."

"How will otou-sama feel when word gets back, Naruto-kun? That his daughter that he places so much hope in failed? That his heiress wasn't good enough to finish the mission?"

"Hinata-chan..."

"Neji-niisan would have killed him in one hit, would have shattered his heart. I know he cares for me but he should be heir, not me. So what if he is from the branch and I was born to his uncle. I'm... I'm weak, Naruto-kun."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"You saved us, Naruto-kun. Your plan worked, and then you saved my life when I let you down. Sai-kun was incredible as well. I'm just not good enough..." Her courage failed her now, and tears entered her eyes.

Naruto was thunderstruck. Was this really his teammate? He knew that she had always struggled with her father's expectations of her, that she had never been comfortable with her position as heiress of the Hyūga, but this breakdown was totally uncharacteristic. He gathered his courage, readying himself to speak.

"You don't need to..." Hinata tried to head him off, but Naruto interrupted her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. Shut, up. I don't let anybody talk to my friends like that, not even themselves."

Hinata thanked the heavens that it was nearly totally dark, for the almost radioactive glow that had spread across her cheeks and neck at the sudden intimate contact from her blonde friend.

"Hinata, you're being stupid. You were the only one fast enough on our squad to even get near that overcompensating bastard, and the plan worked. Momochi Zabuza is an A-ranked, former Kiri ANBU. The fact that you, a twelve year old Gēnin, even touched him, is already amazing! Who cares that he got you in the end, we're Gēnin, Hinata! Amazingly strong Gēnin, yea, but we've got a long way to go." Naruto spoke faster than a speeding kunai, the words tumbling out as his conviction poured out through his mouth.

"If Hiashi..." Hinata swatted Naruto on the shoulder at the blatant disrespect.

"Hey, I'm talking here. If Hiashi even says a single bad word about you, I'll kick his ass myself. Neji-teme's a year older than you Hinata, don't beat yourself up over it. I'll bet you a hundred bowls of ramen that in a years time you'll splatter his androgynous ass all over the dojo." Naruto ground out his last words with gusto, hands still covering Hinata's mouth.

"If I hear another word out of your mouth insulting my best friend again, I'm going to be pissed, Hinata." Naruto ended, eye smiling in the dark. He wasn't prepared for the crushing hug that she hit him with.

"Strong! Very strong...!" Naruto spluttered, gasping for air as his face turned blue.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun. For everything." She whispered, face buried into Naruto's chest.

"Errr... yea. No problem, Hinata-chan. That's what friends are for, no?" He chuckled nervously, feeling every inch of his sore ribs.

"Hai..." She finally released him, darkness hiding the tears but not the wetness that Naruto felt on his mesh shirt. They sat, words and emotions exhausted, comfortable in each other's presence. The moonlight's pale glow bathed the pair of not-children, filling them both with a sense of wonder, and warmth. Naruto wrapped his arm around the smaller frame of his Hyūga teammate, not hearing the muffled squeak of surprise.

"I'd do it again, Hinata-chan. I'd swim to the bottom of that lake, injuries and all, to save you again. I wasn't strong enough to save Sasuke, but I swear to you I won't let another one of my friends go, not while I still draw breath." Naruto spoke quietly, slowly, each word a promise from the very depth of his soul. Heavy words from a twelve year old, but Hinata could feel the conviction, the nearly manic obesssion behind each syllable uttered.

"I'm done letting my dad, or Itachi-nii, or even Hokage-sama protect me, I'm done relying on others to save my friends. I'm a ninja now, damn it all, and I'm going to get strong enough that no one will ever have to risk themselves for me again, strong enough to protect those I care about."

"I believe in you, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, Hinata-chan."

The pair sat in silence for a while more, enjoying the moment of peace and tranquility, the afterglow of mutually outpoured raw emotion and the intimate connection that only came with such special, lifelong familiarity.

Sai opened the door silently, gazing at the back of his two teammates illuminated so poetically by the moonlight. A slight, wistful smile crossed his pale face, hidden in shadow, before he closed the door without ever making a sound.

* * *

Team Seven sat about the table in the kitchen of Tazuna's house, quickly munching down on a breakfast that Tsunami had prepared for them.

"When did Kaka-sensei say he'd be back?" Naruto asked.

"He did not specify, Naruto-san. Kakashi-sensei only told us to keep our heads down and wait for him to return."

"The ANBU Team should be arriving tomorrow, maybe even tonight if they move quickly. We should get moving by tomorrow morning." Naruto pondered. He turned to his female teammate.

"How're you feeling, Hinata-chan? We'll be moving fast on the way back to Konoha." He didn't want to imply his teammate couldn't make the trip.

"I should be fine, Naruto-kun. I was able to complete a full kata without tiring out yesterday evening. The journey back to Konoha should not be too taxing."

Naruto nodded.

"Excellent. Then I suppose all we need to do is avoid trouble and wait for dad to get back."

A knock on the door, and the three tensed.

"Umm... Tazuna isn't due back from the bridge until evening, and Tsunami-obasan wouldn't knock."

"Your incredible prowess at deduction is noted, Naruto-san."

"When did you learn to be sassy?"

A scream from the front door sent all three gēnin into full on combat mode, scattering away from the table. Sai needed no prompting, instantly moving to the kitchen window and opening it, slipping out. Hinata's Byakugan came alive, evaluating the situation, while Naruto drew a kunai, keeping flush against the kitchen wall and inching towards the corridor where the front door opened into the house.

"Please don't hurt my son! Please!" The screaming continued.

"Hinata! What's going on!" Naruto whispered furiously.

"Looks like bandits, three of them, at the door. They have Tsunami-san's son." She reported.

"What the hell... that's bad!" Naruto hesitated.

"Do we intervene?" Hinata turned to look at her teammate.

"Damn, damn, damn! Dad told us to just get out if shit hits the fan, but Tsunami-san and that... Izami? Inari? What's his name? Doesn't matter! They're innocent, we can't just let them get kidnapped, or worse!" Naruto was terribly conflicted.

Sai rejoined them, slipping back through the window.

"Three bandits, should be easy to get away from. What's the plan?"

"We..."

"Kakashi-sensei issued us a direct order, Naruto." Sai's face remained unconcerned, but a hint of urgency entered his voice.

"They're innocent, Naruto-kun!" Hinata countered.

"No... no, please! Not in front of my son!" Tsunami's screaming grew desperate, horrified, and the laughter of the bandits left little of their actions to the imagination.

"Screw it. We take them out, then we bail. Got it?" Naruto decided. Sai's gaze lingered awhile longer, before he dipped his head in agreement.

"Very well. I'll flank on your signal." Sai ghosted back through the window easily.

"Do you trust me, Hinata-chan?" He locked eyes with the Hyūga.

"With my life, Naruto-kun." She answered, meeting his eyes with unwavering belief.

"On three... ikuzo!"

* * *

The restaurant served good salmon, Kakashi noted. Wave country was famous for its seasonal seafood based cuisine, almost as famous as Mizu no Kuni. His wide-brimmed hat obscured his features, hiding his rather distinct upper profile, while the mild genjutsu he had weaved about himself made him appear to be the most uninteresting, average passerby on the boulevard.

Opposite him, a short, rather fat man flanked by two hulking goons exited the building he had identified as Gatō's headquarters. The man himself, Kakashi surmised. He had been tracking him over the past eighteen hours, following him from his main residential mansion outside the city to his office in the downtown district of Wave's Capital. Either way, once the ANBU got here, Gatō was a dead man. Kakashi himself had finished far riskier missions on far shakier intel, but with a positive location and rudimentary schedule mapped out? Barely worth the effort.

Kakashi stood slowly to avoid gathering attention, before moving in a roundabout fashion to trail the shipping magnate. He considered killing the man himself, but that was terribly inconsiderate, and definitely outside his mission scope. ANBU didn't appreciate having missions stolen from them, even if by one of their former own. He cut across a street parallel to the one Gatō walked, before ducking through a side alley, emerging casually, just far enough from the self proclaimed 'richest man on the continent' to avoid suspicion. Sure he was a little rusty, but trailing a mark was like riding a bicycle. One never really forgot.

"Is my boat ready?" He overhead the man say. One of the goons answered back something unintelligible.

"Speak up, man. I don't pay you to be an oaf."

"Hai, Gatō-sama. Your transportation to Tea is ready at your private dock."

"Excellent. We leave once matters here are settled. This rural backwater is truly getting to me."

"Zabuza and his lot have gone to the bridge. They'll kill the builder and destroy the bridge as you ordered. We have prepared the payment."

"Oh that won't be necessary. I've planned to dispose of that brute once he's served his purpose. Have your boys returned with the builder's daughter?"

"Not yet, Gatō-sama. It took us awhile to wring the location of the house from the workers we kidnapped last night."

"Hmph. Very well. I suppose she'll make good entertainment on the boat ride tonight."

The fat magnate chuckled darkly, and Kakashi's disgust was only checked by the worry that filled him. Gatō was leaving the country, tonight, and his kids were in danger, again. He had to get back to the house. His team's safety was his first priority, after all. A single bound, and he was on the nearest rooftop, already moving.

* * *

Naruto stared at the blood soaked kunai, before lifting his eyes to meet the lifeless ones of the bandit that lay before him.

The fight, if it really could have been called a fight, had lasted only seconds, the ninja, augmented by chakra, moving faster than the bandits could even comprehend. The three had taken the bandits completely by surprise, Hinata putting her man down with two strikes to the chest, and Sai dropping from the roof, literally curb stomping the second bandit into the ground.

Naruto, however, had gone straight for the throat, just like his father taught him. A ninja never hesitated, always went for the kill. A good ninja never needed a second strike, for lethality above all else was prized.

He hadn't even registered his kunai burying itself in the man's exposed neck before he had rolled away, pulling his kunai laterally. The speed and the volume of the blood that burst from the man's ruptured neck arteries surprised Naruto. He never considered that the blood was under such high pressure.

For his first kill, it was a little underwhelming, Naruto reflected. He had followed his training, the countless hours spent in honing his art guiding his actions instinctively. Still, he had just taken, irreversibly ended a life, and Naruto thought that he would have felt a little more, that the weight of what he had done would feel a little less surreal. He shrugged.

"Tie 'em up. We'll let whoever's the law enforcement in these parts deal with them." Naruto spoke, quickly wiping his kunai in the grass. He stepped past the partially undressed Tsunami, and the evidently unconscious little boy that was her son, evaluating their next course of action.

"Where do we go, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, while tying up the unconscious bandit.

"We head into the woods, set up camp. Sai, can you get a note to Kaka-sensei with one of those birds of yours?"

"I'll create a Konohan sparrow. It's call is extremely distinct, and unique to Fire Country. Sensei will notice immediately." Sai pulled his artbook from his flak jacket, getting to work.

"The... the bridge. Help my father... please."

Naruto turned to look at the woman who still remained on the ground, clutching at her ruined clothes to preserve her modesty.

"If Gatō sent his thugs here... he's definitely moving on the bridge now. He's going to kill Tazuna..." She continued.

"Please... it's our country's only hope of ever being free from Gatō..."

"Naruto-san, I've prepared the message. Ready to move." Sai called out from behind him.

Naruto looked at the woman, before looking at his hands. He would be disregarding his father's, his sensei's direct orders, walking straight into danger and something they were wholly unprepared for.

_'Real noble, Haku-chan.' _

But that was the crux of the matter, wasn't it? Walking away now would only prove that he was no better than the missing nin that he had called scum, mercenary and selfish. Wouldn't that make him a hypocrite? What good was strength if he only used it to protect those who mattered to him, only used it as he desired, instead of protecting those that needed protecting, those that couldn't protect themselves? He gazed at the poor boy, the bridge builder's grandson who was curled up, in a fetal position. That could've been him, would've been him if he didn't have the blessing of being a Hatake, of being born in a Hidden Village.

He still remembered the screams of terror, the smell of smoke, the shaking of the earth as explosions shook the compound. The feeling of utter, complete helplessness as men far stronger than his wildest imagination fought for ideas he could barely understand, and all he could do was curl up and whimper. How could he walk away?

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice came to him.

"We... we have to help these people, Hinata." He finally spoke.

"Naruto-san, think of what you're saying. Zabuza and his companion are surely leading the assault on the bridge, if Tsunami-san is right. We can't possibly help them."

"We have to do something! I can't have this on my conscience, Sai! I can't leave these innocent people to die, even if that's not how Shinobi operate!" Naruto met his stoic teammates stare with vitriol.

"Kakashi-sensei will be very unhappy, Naruto-san. Insurbodination and disregarding a superior officer's direct order can result in being expelled from the Shinobi Corps." Sai's face never changed a bit.

"What good is strength if we don't use it to help others? We'd be no better than those nuke-nin scum."

Sai remained silent, weighing Naruto's words. Hinata looked away, visibly conflicted.

"Look guys, I'm going either way. Do you trust me?" Naruto's question hung in the air, the atmosphere almost crackling with the intensity of feeling the younger Hatake was displaying. The tense silence dragged on for a little longer than Naruto was comfortable with.

Sai gave him an imperceptible nod.

"You haven't led us astray so far. I trust you, Naruto-san."

"Thanks, Sai. Tell Kaka-sensei we're heading for the bridge, ask him to hurry."

Naruto turned to look at his childhood friend.

"You, Hinata-chan?"

"I told you, Naruto-kun. With my life." Hinata finally spoke.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

Zabuza hefted Kubikiribōchō easily over his left shoulder. His right shoulder was still terribly stiff, not yet fully recovered from the injury inflicted by the copy-nin, but he had recovered enough of his strength that he was confident of butchering the bridge builder with ease.

Haku stood beside him, once more masked and clothed in the outfit of the Kiri Hunter Corps. It hid her femininity well, his ice cold secret weapon.

They approached the yet unfinished bridge, caring not for subterfuge, or discretion. What did Momochi Zabuza have to fear? Kakashi had made quite clear he was unwilling to risk his or his kids' necks for the lying filth that Tazuna had revealed himself to be, and Zabuza wasn't worried about any armed civilian rabble. He could kill all of them in his sleep, even injured.

"Haku, make yourself scarce. Ward off any fool who decides to make this their business. I don't want any interruptions to my fun." He barked, and she obeyed, vanishing in a blur of movement.

He swaggered straight onto the bridge, totally unconcerned. Workers who saw him fled instantly, self preservation kicking in. He flung a kunai, sticking it in the dirt beside a random, helpless laborer.

"You! Fetch Tazuna for me!" He shouted, pointing his massive sword at the man, who was petrified by fear.

"One... two... three..." Zabuza counted. The man didn't move, confused, and scared shitless.

"Alright then." Zabuza decapitated him. A massive fountain of blood exploded from his headless corpse, shock not yet registering on his face before his body hit the ground with a wet, meaty thump.

"Any volunteers to get me Tazuna?" His voice was predatory, dangerous. Any loyalty to their employer that the wages he paid them bought evaporated in the face of such careless brutality, and the remaining workers scrambled to flee. Several ran to search for their foreman. Zabuza smirked, grounding Kubikiribōchō and resting his arms upon it, whistling a jaunty tune. His dream was within reach now, all that remained between him and the money for his coup was the head of a rather pathetic old man. He couldn't wait to get it over with.

Tazuna came, stumbling towards him, pushed forward by the very men he had paid and employed.

"What are you doing! He'll kill me!"

"He'll kill us too! Better you than all of us!" A faceless worker shouted back at him.

Zabuza chuckled, thoroughly amused. The sound of metal scraping against concrete filled the air, a screeching wail that sent goosebumps down his prey's necks as he dragged Kubikiribōchō forward. It was thirsty, and he planned to satiate it. His killing intent began to fill the air as he grew excited at the prospect of the bloodletting, grown men's bowels releasing at the awful, murderous aura.

"How about I kill all of you?"

Tazuna cowered, flinching away, before his eyes went wide as saucers as a second, infinitely darker horror enveloped the area. Men who were paralyzed by Zabuza's Killing Intent simply lost consciousness, sanity and mind overwhelmed by the primordial, mindbreaking fear that washed over them.

Zabuza grunted, throwing off the effects of the spiritual oppression. He hadn't felt such chakra since the Sanbi had gotten loose when he had still been a young Chūnin. He faced the source of the chakra, eyes narrowed. Something had just gone very, very wrong.

* * *

Team Seven moved quickly, leaping and bounding through the light forest that characterized so much of Wave. The bridge wasn't far, Sai had staked out the place during his surveillance sweep of the area and knew the way. They were rapidly approaching, Naruto steeling himself for a fight he knew he had little hope of winnng. As they drew closer to the bridge, Naruto had begun to second guess his decision.

They had only survived once against the deadly swordsman because of a one off, suicidal maneuver. Chances were they weren't going to be able to catch him in such a trick again, and this time he had backup. That Haku girl had already displayed a preternatural accuracy with those senbon needles of hers, and her brief showcase of ninjutsu had been impressive. Naruto had never heard of an ice release, but she had performed one, and one-handed too. They would be hard pressed to deal with one of the two, but together?

Naruto wracked his mind for ideas. His father had drilled the lesson over and over into his head, that no one was invincible, that even the most seasoned ninja could fall to a random no name. Still, he couldn't see an easy way to take out the enemy. All he had going for him was the hope that Zabuza was still heavily impaired by the shoulder injury.

His thoughts were banished by Sai's last minute evasive reaction, throwing himself out of the way of a hail of senbon needles. So it would be the girl first, then.

"I hoped I wouldn't be forced to fight you, Haku-chan." He called out, spinning behind a tree for cover. Hinata had already made herself scarce.

"Zabuza-sama is busy, and does not appreciate interruptions. I have instructions to stop you." Haku's voice drifted through the oddly silent woods.

"That's a shame. Still doing your master's bidding mindlessly, huh." Naruto offered, discreetly forming a squad of five Kage Bunshin who instantly spread out amongst the foliage, hunting his opponent.

Haku didn't rise to Naruto's taunting, instead focusing on zeroing in on her elusive target. She spotted a flash of blonde, and she let loose with her senbon.

"There you are!" Naruto growled as the memories of his dispelled clone came to him. His other clones instantly closed in, triangulating on the area where the needles had flown from.

"Don't be so sure, Naruto." Her voice rang out from behind him. Naruto turned. How had she flanked him?

"Hyoton: Chill Wind." She uttered her technique's name, blowing, and from her lips came a freezing wind that surged towards Naruto. The Hatake moved, dodging, but she followed him, tracing his path with the artic draft.

'Can't let her hit me with that!' Naruto grunted. The trail of frosted vegetation and earth behind him made obvious the danger that he was in. He rolled, changing direction, only to duck as a senbon whizzed over his head.

"Anytime now!" He shouted, and Sai replied with a massive Ink Lion that roared its rage, leaping at Haku. She halted the icy wind, cutting off the Jutsu and gracefully twirling away from the rampaging construct, flipping up onto a tree and releasing a barrage of senbon that pincushioned the lion.

"She's fast, Sai!" Naruto called out, already moving to engage her. His shadow clones joined him, ready to unleash his devastating taijutsu style.

"I noticed, Naruto-san." Sai's voice deadpanned from somewhere hidden in the treetops. A second construct, a monstrous Ink Ape came swinging from behind Haku, hooting. It smashed the branch that Haku stood upon, flexing its ironbound muscle. She leaped, narrowly avoiding getting pummeled, but as she neared the ground Naruto was waiting for her with his clones.

She landed, icy senbon forming between her fingers as she rolled with the impact, and she came to a kneeling position, flinging the senbon with deadly precision at Naruto's squad of clones. She didn't wait to see its effect, already moving and forming a new set of senbon. Naruto swore as his clones were annihilated by the hail of needles. He couldn't get close enough to her, not with her ability to snipe his clones from range. He cursed his lack of reach in his meager bank of techniques, he had nothing to get her with at range. The ape came crashing down behind her, rearing to strike, but a volley of senbon punctured its throat and eyes, ink collapsing as it lost its binding.

"Give it up, Naruto-san. You can't defeat me."

"Not alone!" Naruto ducked, chucking three kunai before creating another batch of clones and rushing the ice wielding ninja. She sidestepped the projectiles, but they bought Naruto the single second he needed to close the distance. Her answering volley of cryo-senbon destroyed half his clones, but that's what they were there for. They flung themselves in the path of the needles, acting as meat shields for the real Naruto who bum rushed the girl. He closed within melee range, lashing out with a devastating right hook. She palmed it away, redirecting its force, and spun with it, replying with a mule kick to Naruto's gut. The blonde simply took the hit, exhaling sharply but never giving an inch as he countered with a ferocious headbutt that smashed her mask, revealing her delicate features.

She stumbled, for the first time in the fight truly taken aback. Naruto pressed his advantage, seeking to end the engagement quickly. She didn't make it easy, weaving and parrying, never letting Naruto get a good hit in. Of course, Naruto never intended to be the fight-ender.

Hinata burst forth from the tree behind Haku, closing the gap within three steps and flowing effortlessly into her Jyūken. Naruto's eyes flashed victoriously. He had driven Haku back into a corner, and now she was trapped between Hinata's deadly Gentle Fist, and his own implacable advance. Sai took the chance, appearing as if from thin air from the shadows above them, lunging forward with his kunai.

"Hyoton: Crystal Ice Mirrors."

The tri-pronged assault was halted just as they neared the finishing blow, a crystalline mirror forming beneath Haku's feet. The girl sank through the mirror as if it was the surface of a pond, but Sai's descending kunai bounced off it like it was solid granite.

"This is new." Naruto muttered, prodding at the mirror with his foot. Definitely hard as rock.

"This is over, Naruto-san." Haku's voice echoed about them as dozens of mirrors began to materialize all around, encircling within a dome of pure ice.

"We're trapped, Naruto." Sai observed. Haku's image was suddenly projected across every mirrored surface, a Haku for each mirror in the dome.

"You will regret interfering in Zabuza-sama's business. Now, die." Haku's chilling voice was amplified within the small confines of the dome, reverberating from all the hard surfaces. Hinata's Byakugan strained, but she could spot no obvious weakness in the enclosure.

Senbon formed in each Haku's hands, and suddenly it was raining frozen needles, a piercing hail of ice that showered from all directions. There was no dodging, no Kage Bunshin meat shields this time, not when they were trapped in such a tight space. Naruto tensed as the first needles pierced his skin, embedding deep into his flesh. He tried to shield his team, but there were too many, too quick. There was nothing he could do as his team was cut down before his eyes, nothing he could try to get them out of the death trap he had led them into. The last thing he saw was Hinata's hand, reaching out to grab his, the last thing he felt was a pair of senbon impaling his chest, and then everything went dark.

* * *

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

**"Do you want to live, ningen?" **

Naruto lay, face up in the water. He cared not for the voice, cared not for the words it spoke. He had failed, he had led his team, his friends to their deaths. It was all his fault, all his stupid pride's fault. If he had only listened to his father and kept his head down, none of this would have happened.

**"I can help you end her." **The voice boomed through his ears once more, sending ripples through the still water.

"I want to save my friends." Naruto spoke, still unmoving.

**"An admirable goal." **

"Who are you?" Naruto asked once more, sitting up to stare into the darkness.

**"Who am I? I am the Eldest, and the End. I, child, am the Kyūbi no Kitsune, and I will be your salvation." **

Naruto felt the water rising around him, felt the heat bubbling up through the sewer floor. He felt the very foundations of the place tremble and shake, felt his very soul ache and writhe, and then he felt nothing.

* * *

Haku gazed at the still bodies of the three Gēnin she had just defeated. They would die without medical treatment from the blood loss, but she hadn't had the heart to kill them outright. A curious pang of sadness ran through her. The courage they had shown, the willingness to throw themselves in the way of danger for one another, the way Naruto had shielded his teammates with his body, Haku admired. It resonated deep within her jaded, broken heart.

Would Zabuza ever do the same for her?

She stepped out of the mirror, casting one last glance at the rapidly cooling bodies. Her duty, as always, was to her master. Even if she hated what she did.

As she prepared to leave, Naruto twitched. Curiousity piqued, she faced him once more. One of her needles must've punctured a nerve cluster for his body to still be having muscular contractions. It was rare, but not unheard of.

He twitched again. She reformed a pair of senbon, eyes narrowing.

His eyes snapped open, and she reacted instantly, releasing her favored weapon at blindng speed.

He caught the senbon midflight, hand snapping up faster than her eyes could track to snatch the diminutive needles out of the air.

Was that fear she was feeling?

**"That... was... unwise, girl." **

_Run! Get away!_

Every inch, every fiber of her being screamed at her to run as fast as she could, to get away from the demonic, horrible pressure that was crushing down all around her. It was a physical weight as much as it was spiritual oppression, the very air saturated with a terrible, primordial evil that sucked the very will to live from her spirit. Her voice failed her, unable to speak a word to verbalize the terror that had overwhelmed her higher functions, only the base, primal instinct to flee remaining, a desperate urge to _get away get away get away! _

**"I do not tolerate those who would see my host's life ended."**

Naruto spoke, but it was not Naruto speaking. The voice hummed, throbbing with unbound power and unshackled rage and an eldritch hatred that surpassed all understanding.

Haku spun, leaping for her mirrors, moving faster than she had ever moved before. She entered her icy domain, a dimension apart from that supernatural horror that the charming young blonde had become.

Only to find Naruto's gloved hand wrapped around her throat, lifting her off the ground. Her mirrors, her protection from the brutality of life and her greatest defense, simply shattered like brittle glass, melting away at the blonde's very touch. A cloak of toxic, acidic chakra had formed about him, turning all he touched to ash and ruin. Her feet kicked feebly at the blonde, but could only reach air as he held her suspended off the ground with a single arm, choking the very life out of her.

The very ground beneath his feet bleached and turned colorless, as even the microbial life in the dirt not spared by the awful, awful chakra that bubbled all around the boy as if alive. Haku's skin burned like fire where the chakra touched her, and pain like no other wracked her body.

**"You have led a life worthy of great sorrow, girl. Loneliness follows you like a shadow. I will end your despair for you. Go now, to the Shinigami's loving embrace."**

_The voice knew! It could tell! It understood her suffering, her shame, her loneliness! _

Haku closed her eyes, struggling ceasing. The end had come, it seemed.

"Zabuza-sama..." She whispered with what little breath still remained within her lungs. She had only wished to serve her master, to help him fulfil his goals to repay the kindness he had shown her. Regret at her final failure brought tears to her eyes as she prepared for death, only that it did not come.

"Hands off!" Zabuza's growl reached her ears even as his massive cleaver descended. Haku's vision blurred, black spots swimming across her field of view as the lack of oxygen robbed her consciousness from her.

Zabuza had come for her, after all.

* * *

Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight before him. Kakashi's brats had come after all, but Haku had obviously intercepted them. Judging from

the motionless bodies, the girl had already disposed of two of them. The third, however, Hatake's blonde mini doppelgänger, was evidently the source of the malevolent demon-chakra. As he had closed in the feeling had intensified, and now, standing less than ten meters from the boy, it threatened to drive him to his knees. Still, Zabuza remembered the Sanbi's rampage through Kiri all those years ago, and while this was surely bad, it didn't match up to that apocalyptic memory.

"Hands off!" Zabuza snarled, intervening before the boy could choke his pawn to death. He swung Kubikiribōchō, aiming to remove the offending limb that was choking the life out of Haku. The blonde cast her aside easily, avoiding the massive sword contemptuously.

**"The Kirigakure no Kijin, Momochi Zabuza. They call you Demon." **

Zabuza suppressed a shiver at the sound of that warped, ancient voice. It was beyond the comprehension of any human, any living being, and the very words pressed at his mind, tearing at the fabric of his sanity, of his subconscious mind.

"Kakashi's been training a Jinchūriki, huh." Zabuza muttered, unsettled, hefting his blade back into a ready stance.

**"Come now, let me show you what a true Demon is." **

Zabuza's eyes widened as the blonde _moved, _so incredibly fast he left only a trail of blood red chakra, the air bursting with a sonic boom at the sheer velocity at which he had accelerated to in an instant. He brought Kubikiribōcho down to shield himself from the onslaught, bracing himself for impact. And what an impact it was.

The blonde's strike, a simple straight hook with his right hand hit harder than a speeding freight train, the pure force behind it leaving an aftershock of displaced, heated air. Zabuza blocked with his blade, but the kinetic energy contained within the punch literally blew him off his feet, sending him hurtling back through several trees. His shoulder, already sore, burned with agony as the wound reopened from the shock of being hit so hard. He came to a stop, breathing ragged and clutching his shoulder as blood seeped from between his fingers. Broken ribs, definitely, and there were splinters embedded in his flesh all over his body. He had to move, get away from the...

Only his reflexes honed over a thousand duels staved off his death, bringing his sword up again to block the crimson comet that came streaking towards him once more, fist coated with more of that toxic, incendiary chakra. Kubikiribōchō absorbed the earth shaking impact once more, chakra-forged steel straining to hold. It was a blade that had decapitated hundreds of Zabuza's enemies, never once losing its edge or its lethality, and had never failed its wielder.

The metal warped, bent, spiderweb fractures spreading along the length and breadth of the blade as the demonic specter that the boy had become grabbed its edge and _pulled. _

Kubikiribōchō, the headtaker's blade, the butcher's cleaver, one of the priceless, legendary Seven Swords of Kirigakure, shattered with a deafening bell toll, unable to bear the duress the boy had placed it under. Zabuza barely registered his sword's catastrophic failure before he found himself staring into a pair of crimson, slitted eyes that seemed to drag his very soul to hell.

**"You do not deserve mercy, for you have shown none in your cursed life." **

Zabuza looked down at the hand protruding through his chest, looking back up to stare at the boy who had killed him. He opened his mouth to speak, but only blood splattered forth, dribbling down his chin and neck as his voice failed him, the pernicious chakra already eating away at his insides, burning away at his lifeblood. Not-Naruto pulled his hand free, soaked with Zabuza's steaming blood that quickly boiled away, evaporating from the contact with his chakra cloak.

Zabuza's body crumpled, dead before it hit the ground.

* * *

Kakashi flew through the trees, moving faster than he thought he could. The Jōnin pushed himself, willing his legs and chakra to propel him just a little faster, just a little further. Everything had gone to shit, the whole mission had fallen apart. He had read the letter his kids had sent with Sai's bird, and had instantly broken out for the bridge.

He had no time to be angry, no time to process the magnitude of his son's folly. He had to get to the bridge before them, before they got killed. Damn his son's naive nobility and misplaced altruism. Such idiocy only got good men killed in their line of work. Kakashi only hoped he wouldn't be too late.

He was only a minute away from the bridge when he felt_ it, _that same feeling he had felt twelve years ago, and panic gripped his mind. The Kyūbi was loose, judging from the breathtakingly evil atmosphere that had blanketed the entire area for kilometers around. It was that same malevolence that could drive a man to insanity, to suicide, just to get away, and Kakashi could only feel absolute fear for his son.

He burst through the trees, and the sight that confronted his eyes nearly drove him mad. His son, coated with a cloak of fiery, crimson demon-chakra, eyes aglow with an epochal hatred, blood soaked fist protruding from Zabuza's chest. His son pulled his hand from the Nuke-nin's body, allowing the body to fall to the ground.

"_Naruto!" _Kakashi all but screamed, landing just five meters from his possessed son.

"What have you done with my son, Kyūbi!" Kakashi snarled, incandescent chakra already gathering in the shape of his Raikiri in his right hand.

**"I have saved him. Take better care of my host, Hatake Kakashi." **

To hear the Kyūbi speak, to say his name, almost broke Kakashi's mind. His human sanity simply was not built to speak with the almost-divine, supremely demonic entity that dwelled within his beloved son.

"He's alive?" Kakashi managed to get out.

**"Only by my intervention. He will need healing. His body is not yet ready to harness my power. I relinquish him to your care." **

The chakra coat about his son receded, and those deep, beautiful cerulean pools once more looked upon the world, the demon's smouldering gaze fading away. Naruto went limp, body slumping to the ground. Kakashi caught him, cradling his son.

"D-Dad?"

"I'm here, I'm here Naruto."

"S-save... them..." Naruto whispered, pointing at the motionless bodies of his team, before passing out.

Hatake Kakashi had led one of the most distinguished and illustrious careers in the Konoha Shinobi Corps history. He had served with distinction in the Third War, carving out a reputation of ruthless dedication to finishing his missions. He had become an ANBU Captain after the war, and in that short stint had become a legend for never failing a mission, and never losing a teammate. He was one of the strongest men in Konoha, and one of its foremost Shinobi.

Confronted with the nightmare before him, with all three of students critically injured, including his son, Kakashi just didn't know what to do.

* * *

**A/N **

A monster chapter, in more ways than one. I rewrote this many times, but I still feel rather unsatisfied with how it turned out. Hope that it's still of a satisfactory quality.

A few things to address,

Some of you may be surprised that Naruto was able to lay the smack down on both Haku and Zabuza so easily. Naruto will bear the consequences of this, don't worry. Power doesn't come free. Also, the Kyūbi is meant to be the _most powerful _demon in existence since the Juubi was split up, and Naruto wasn't just drawing on the Kyūbi's chakra, he was basically possessed by the demon. Think of Naruto fighting Pain in Cannon, it's something like that, except not as far gone.

This Kyūbi is different from the one in Cannon, both in power and character. We'll get to explore it more in the future, but one distinction is that the _whole _Kyūbi is sealed in Naruto, no ying-yang bullshit. I've also played up its power by quite abit, because I just feel like for the supposed literal harbinger of the apocalypse that it's meant to be in Cannon, the Kyūbi sort of gets shat on lol. Expect a very, very, very ancient and powerful Kyūbi.

Naruto's decision to help the people of Wave stems a lot from the trauma that he endured after the Uchiha Massacre, and how much he hates feeling helpless. Whether or not what he did was the right thing to do is something I look forward to exploring next chapter. Expect the significant bump in the road for our dear Father-Son relationship. Naruto's idealism and desire to protect people is going to clash horribly with Kakashi's professionalism and rather selfish desire to keep his son safe at all costs.

A big thank you to everyone who's kept up with this story so far, and as always, I appreciate the feedback, it's what helps me push through writing the difficult chapters like this one.

Till the next chapter,

Read and Review!

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

"Well this is most annoying. You ninja really are the most unreliable sort."

Gatō's nasal, condescending drawl irked Kakashi. He remained kneeling by his remaining injured student, bandaging the last of Hinata's injuries. She had taken the least severe hits, evidently from Sai and Naruto's efforts to shield her from whatever attack they had been subjected to. Kakashi tried not to think about which one of his students' blood was stained across his shirt and gloves.

If any had asked him to describe the exact blend of emotions swirling through his rattled brain at that exact moment of time, the Copy-nin would have been hard-pressed to answer accurately. It was a numbness, an ice-hot rage that had settled into a razor sharp focus on securing his rather simple priorities.

The safety of his kids, and the death of anyone else who would threaten them. In that order.

"Zabuza said you Konoha nin wouldnt intervene, and that if you did he would kill you easily. What a crock of shit, but I should have expected that from his sort." Gatō continued monologuing. Behind him, a rather sizable mob of rough-looking men shifted dangerously, hefting various weapons, some improvised creations. Kakashi pulled tightly, the last puncture wound wrapped and the bleeding staunched. She was pale from blood loss, but she would survive. What a disaster, a single C-ranked mission and three of his students heavily injured, Hinata twice.

"So... are you going to leave? Or do I have to kill your brats one by one before you get the message!"

"I would advise you to stop talking, Gatō." Kakashi ground the words out through clenched teeth, coming to a standing position. The white-hot fury that he had barely kept restrained was starting to loosen its shackles. It was a maddening impulse to tear the arrogant magnate apart, to vent his considerable rage at his failure upon the foolish malcontents that had so considerately offered themselves up to him. His tantō was in his hand, but he did not remember drawing it. Its weight was comfortable, reassuring, a reminder of his own lethality and capacity for slaughter.

Kakashi had only felt this helpless, this impotent on a mission twice before, and each time he had lost a beloved teammate. He was a grown man now, a legend in his own right, but the burden of his failure, his impotency at keeping his own team, _his own son, _safe, evoked an insatiable desire to shed blood, to lash out and destroy.

"So, I have to get rid of you too huh. Great, I wasn't planning on paying you a penny to leave." Gatō smirked, waving his hand to motion his gang of ruffians forward.

Kakashi figured the ANBU would be disappointed that they traveled all the way to Wave for nothing, but at this point, he didn't care.

* * *

"Your help was appreciated, Hatake-san." The Cat masked ANBU nodded politely, the picture of ANBU professionalism.

Kakashi nodded, not taking his eyes off the sleeping forms of his three students.

"I hope I left enough of Gatō for idenification." Kakashi murmured.

"Hai. TI will be able to ascertain the validity of the kill from his remains. I will write up the report for Hokage-sama and credit the kill and mission to you."

"Thank you, Uzuki-san." Kakashi muttered. The ANBU didn't miss a beat despite the usage of her real name.

"You are welcome, Kakashi-san." She turned to leave, but hesitated, moving back and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They'll be fine. Bird is an excellent medic."

Kakashi didn't acknowledge her offer of comfort, hands in his pockets. Uzuki Yuugao waited for two heartbeats, before withdrawing her hand. She left the room as silently as she had come.

How could he even begin to process the magnitude of his own failure? What kind of idiot Sensei exposed his team to the level of risk as he had done? Any Jōnin Sensei worth his salt would have pulled the plug on the mission at the first sign of danger, at the first hint that it had been a bad op. The demon brothers had been bad enough, two Chūnin level nuke-nin had already been miles beyond the acceptable threat level for a C-ranked misson. His kids had handled them, and Kakashi had arrogantly assumed that he himself would have been enough for anything else. Zabuza had shattered that delusion. Kakashi had been bested, distraction or not, he had lost. His kids should have been dead, twice over, and it had only been by sheer dumb luck and his son's improvised genius that they had survived. And after? He should have stayed with them, should have prioritized their safety over all else. Had he been at the house, nothing would have happened. Hubris tasted like ash in his mouth.

Was it a desire to get back out in the field? To prove that he still had the chops to carry out an op like this? To feel the rush of a high-level mission? Kakashi castigated himself for his idiocy. He could have waited for the ANBU to arrive, should have watched over his kids before gallivanting off to play ANBU.

A small voice at the back of his head reminded him that had he not performed the reccee of the capital, Gatō would have gotten away, and the country would have probably been doomed to his continued tyranny. Had the mission been worth the danger his kids had been put through?

A groan escaped his son's lips, the boy shifting slightly in his futon, and Kakashi's self-loathing came flooding back in waves, inadequacy and disgust at his own mistakes pushing away the quiet thought.

Now, his boy had been possessed by the ancient demon in his gut, had brutally murdered a man, and was totally out of it. Kami help him if Naruto remembered anything he had done while under the control of the Demon, or worse, actually encountered the demon. How would he even begin to explain what had occurred, that destruction incarnate was just sitting around in his son's stomach, held back by a flimsy Fūin?

His web of lies would fall apart, he knew it now, for how could he explain the Kyūbi without revealing that Naruto had been born, in Konoha, the night the Kyūbi had attacked? And how could he explain why exactly the Fourth Hokage would have subjected his son to such a burden without explaining that he was _his _son?

And at that thought, Kakashi nearly collapsed.

_His _son. He had been so lost in the delusion he had weaved about himself that he had blinded himself to, forgotten, the truth, that Naruto was not, had never been, his son.

Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina had brought Naruto into the world, not Hatake Kakashi and some concocted villager in Grass Country.

And that was the crux of the matter, wasn't it? His boy, his reason for living, for fighting, his salvation from the darkness and the madness that had threatened to consume him. How could he bear to lie to the boy? But how could he bear to tell him the truth, that he had been lying all this time?

"D...dad?" Naruto murmured in his sleep, turning over and shifting uncomfortably. A fretful look flittered over his face, of anxiety and worried dreams.

Kakashi could only gaze folornly, utterly wracked with guilt and shame. He really did hate himself.

* * *

Haku opened her eyes, but saw nothing. She was blindfolded, a thick fabric tied tightly over her eyes. She tried to move her arms, but found them tied behind her back, behind the backrest of the chair she was seated in. Her feet were tied at the ankles as well, and a few futile attempts to break free quickly ended in failure.

Why was she still alive? The horrifying demon that the charming blonde had become had promised an end, no? He had spoken of her broken heart, the unbearable wounds that she had buried, pushed away, and tried to run from her whole life. Where was Zabuza-sama? Where was she?

She struggled to feel her chakra, to call her ice to her to escape the restraints, but found nothing but emptiness. It was as if she never had chakra to begin with. She almost laughed, and almost cried. Her whole life she had wished to have never been born with the curse of her kekkei-genkai, had wished that she had been born just a normal girl to two loving parents. Now she was gifted that, an aching void where her chakra had once swirled and glittered, but could only feel despair.

If she was here, a prisoner, it meant Zabuza-sama had been defeated, Haku's mind reasoned. But Zabuza-sama couldn't have failed! He was too strong, too driven! Her last sight had been him heroically intervening to save her life from the Hatake. Was this a test? Was her master testing how she would react? She would not be found lacking.

"I see you are awake. Good. The Fuin array on you is suppressing your chakra, I wouldn't recommending trying anything." A woman spoke, voice drawing closer. Haku started, she hadn't even realized that there was another in the room. The blindfold that robbed her of her vision suddenly came loose, untied. The room was lit by a single electric light that flickered on the ceiling, and it wasn't much bigger than a shed. It looked dilipidated, like stuff had been shifted out to make space for her.

The figure stood before dressed in black fatigues, face hidden by a white mask, red streaks giving it the appearance of a cat. Striking purple hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, and a functional looking blade was strapped across her back.

"ANBU?" She gasped, struggling to reorient her eyes to the sudden sensory input.

"Yes. From Konoha." The revelation rocked Haku's world. What had happened to Zabuza?

"If you are wondering about your companion, he's dead. Gatō is dead as well, and you are currently in our custody." The ANBU couldn't have been older than twenty five, her figure still lithe, agile, girlish.

"H-how? I don't..." Haku struggled to hold back the tears. So she had failed after all, and in the worst way. She should have been there, should have given her life for Zabuza's. She was weak, so weak.

"I shan't disclose that information to you." She stepped forward, hunching to be close to Haku. The expressionless mask was rather unnerving, dredging up terrible memories of a childhood spent in fear of those Kiri Hunter Nin squads.

"We are in a quandary as to what to do with you, Haku-san. You are not a prisoner of war, and therefore are not afforded the protection of one. We would consider you a Nuke-nin and be done with it, however you are not listed in any Bingo Book." Her voice gave away nothing, totally impersonal.

"What shall we do with you?"

"Kill me. I have no purpose." Haku forced out through the tears that had begun to leak down her porcelain cheeks.

"Konoha Shinobi do not murder unnecessarily. You do not pose a threat to us, and there would be no benefit for us to slaughter you. As I said, no bingo book entry, no bounty."

"I...I failed Zabuza-sama. I deserve death."

"An odd attitude to take. Most people would be grateful to prolong their lives."

"Most people don't realize the pain of a purposeless existence."

"Very well. I shall speak to Hatake-san. After all, you technically are _his_ prisoner, not mine." Haku snapped up at that.

"Hatake Kakashi?"

"Well, technically yes. But his son was the one to incapacitate you. We'll see what they want done with you."

"Please tell him that I wish to die." Haku's voice grew emotionless, resigned, retreating to the shell that had protected her for so long from the bitter cruelty of life.

"Very well...I'll see what he says."

She left Haku alone in the dark, and the shadows closed in once more.

* * *

Naruto groaned. Everything hurt, like every single cell in his body had been rubbed vigorously against a rough carpet. He sucked in air, wincing at its cool touch against his sore, aching lungs. He pulled himself up, biting back the curses as his ribs protested. The fractures must have been reaggravated by whatever had happened.

Naruto froze. What _had _happened?

**_"I will be your salvation."_**

The words came unbidden to Naruto's memory. What the hell was that? The voice had called itself the Kyūbi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed demon fox. He had only a vague memory of reading about its attack on Konoha a long, long time ago, before he was born, and had little else to go on. It had to be real, right? Obviously, considering he was still alive. Where were his teammates?

He grunted, turning his head, and relief washed through him as he spotted a mop of lavender hair and a small lump buried in a futon. Hinata had survived! By his other side, another futon, and what was probably Sai lay covered under the covers. He sighed, relaxing slightly. At least they had all survived. He was sure that he'd never hear the end of it from his dad.

He tried to stand, succeeding at getting to his feet with great effort. Every bone and muscle protested mightily, and even standing straight caused his head to spin. Even the tremendous injuries he had sustained from his orbital dive bombing hadn't been this awful. Naruto never remembered feeling this banged up, ever.

He sized up his surroundings. The room was clean, spacious, well kept. Not Tazuna's house then. He limped forward, opening the door, exiting out into a well lit corridor that ran into a quaint looking kitchen, where his father sat, sipping tea and reading a message.

"Dad?" Naruto's voice was tentative, unsure.

"Hm? Oh, you're awake." Kakashi looked up, before returning his attention to the scroll on the table. Naruto paused. That was weird... his father was never that unconcerned when it came to his well-being. Naruto moved carefully, before pulling a chair and sitting at the table.

"How are you?" Kakashi inquired, taking another sip.

"Awful. Everything hurts. Literally everything."

"At least you're alive." Kakashi put the cup back down, pulling out a blank piece of paper and beginning to scribble a reply.

"I... I... How's Hinata? And Sai?" Naruto ventured, apprehensive.

"They'll be okay too. The medic with the ANBU team did an excellent job." Kakashi noted absently, voice still giving away nothing.

"That's great... I guess. Where are we?"

"Still in Wave. The three of you aren't in any particular shape to make the journey back for a long while." Kakashi's writing was fast, efficient.

"Oh... we aren't staying with Tazuna-san?"

"Oh no. Tazuna-san isn't in any condition to host us. I was quite firm in my demonstration of what happens to people who lie to Konoha." Kakashi finished his message, rolling it up and sealing it.

"Dad?"

"He isn't dead. Just quite badly shaken." Shiba perked up from under the table, grasping the message in his mouth before vanishing with a puff of smoke to deliver Kakashi's message.

The elder Hatake turned to fix his lone eye on his son, expressionless. Naruto gulped.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad is quite the understatement, Naruto."

"I..."

"Hokage-sama left it to me, as your Jōnin Sensei and your commanding officer, to decide what to do with you." Kakashi cut him off. That he did not say _father _was not lost on Naruto.

"I had to do the right thing, Dad..."

"Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi curtly reminded him.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. These people needed our help, if we just left them at Gatō's mercy... I can't have that on my conscience!" Naruto met his father's gaze. Kakashi did not waver.

"One, dereliction of duty. Two, willful insurbodination of a direct, lawful order. Three, intentional endangerment of your teammates." Kakashi was professional, deadly serious.

"Your 'heroics' resulted in three separate, equally serious violations of the Shinobi Code. Each of them on their own are valid reason for expulsion from the Corps, Naruto."

"If that's what it means to be a good person..." Naruto raised his voice, agitated.

Kakashi's facade cracked.

"Does it really make you a good person, Naruto? If Hinata died just so you could play at being a hero, does that make you a good person? Tell me then, if your moral compass is so righteous. Would it make you a good person if Sai got killed following you? Does being a good person entail your teammates dying just so you could satisfy some urge to 'do the right thing?' That's not noble, that's just selfish and plain stupid. I thought I taught you better, Naruto."

"Sensei..."

"Don't Sensei me, Naruto. Ours is a horrible, bloody, deadly job. Men and women die, every, single, day. Your actions could have cost our village three extremely valuable ninja, for literally no material gain." Kakashi breathed heavily, shoulders trembling.

"If you lose a teammate because of a decision you make out in the field, it lives with you forever, Naruto. Trust me." Kakashi's lone eye flashed, and Naruto saw a glimpse of a terrible, terrible pain, a haunting regret that still tormented his father everyday.

"And if you died..." Kakashi didn't finish, slumping back into his chair, grasping his cup of tea. His hand was shaking, Naruto observed.

"Dad...I'm sorry." Naruto felt tears welling up. He had never cried infront of his father, not since he had been a baby. A Hatake never showed his weakness, after all.

"Apologizing won't change anything, Naruto." Kakashi sipped his tea, looking at some distant, invisible point on the table. Naruto didn't know how to feel. Shame burned like a fire in his heart, forcing tears out of his cerulean eyes. Disappointing his father had always been his greatest fear, and confronted with the magnitude of his failure, Naruto could only stare at the ground, gnashing his teeth.

In all his shame and regret and disappointment, a seed of resentment began to bloom.

* * *

Kakashi folded his arms, taking in Haku's appearance. She was ragged, her raven hair unkempt, and had obviously been crying. Yuugao stood next to him, silently observing.

"I heard you had a request." Kakashi asked.

The girl looked up, and Kakashi swore her eyes were the most lifeless he had ever seen on a living person.

"Hai. I wish to die."

Kakashi met her unseeing gaze, rather taken aback by the blunt statement.

"You want me to kill you?"

"If that's what it takes."

"That's not how we operate, Haku-san. I don't know how Kiri does things, but we prefer not to execute unarmed prisoners." Kakashi's lone eye narrowed. She slumped back into the chair she was tied to, the will to carry on leaving her body.

"Zabuza-sama is dead. There is no reason for me to continue living."

Kakashi was quiet, contemplative. It was a striking reflection, he realized. Had Naruto, his reason for living, died in that forest, would he have ended up just like this broken shell of a girl. He felt for her, and seeing that hopelessness and despondency struck a chord in him. After all, had he not once strode that dark path, consumed by nihilism and seeking an end?

"She's not a prisoner of war, and technically she's not a missing-nin, Neko-san. Perhaps we can bring her back to Konoha? She does have a kekkei-genkai." Kakashi mused.

"She was an enemy, Kakashi-san. It's against protocol to allow proven hostile forces, formerly or otherwise, to enter the village." Uzuki spoke.

"Exceptions could be made by the Hokage." Kakashi noted.

Haku looked up again, utterly confused. She had been expecting to die, expecting to be discarded like the useless weapon she was. No one kept a defective kunai, after all. But here her captors were, speaking of taking her in, of bringing her to their village.

"Why are you doing this? I... I'm broken, defective. I don't deserve..."

"You are a potential asset for the village, should you swear and prove your loyalty to the Hokage. Konoha has always been open to taking in new bloodlines. It is our strength." Kakashi knelt to be level with her.

"Killing you would be a waste of a perfectly good ninja. You obviously don't have anywhere to go, or anybody to serve. We can offer you a new purpose. Konoha is many things, but we do value life."

The cat masked ANBU stepped forward, adding to the conversation.

"You would have to be screened of course, and be kept under probation. However, I don't see a better alternative for you. A new lease of life, and a better way to live. We look out for each other, you know."

"I... I..." Haku didn't know what to say. She had never been shown this kindness, this mercy before. Zabuza had taken her in, trained her, moulded her to be his secret weapon, his tool, but he had never shown her love or care. This offer sounded too good to be true.

"Take your time. You have a few more days to decide. We aren't leaving till the week is out, till my kids are better." Kakashi stood, turning to leave.

"He... he doesn't hate me? I almost killed his son." Haku whispered.

Yuugao watched him leave.

"But you didn't. Naruto's still alive and kicking. Ten years ago, hell, maybe even five years ago, Hatake Kakashi would've murdered you without hesitation for harming his boy. Be grateful he's learned the value of showing grace."

Haku considered her words.

"Thank you, ANBU-san." She left it at that. Her mind roiled with conflicting emotions and thoughts. Would she be betraying Zabuza's memory by joining the Konoha nin? Could she even bear to begin a new life, to start over?

But what had she to lose?

* * *

Naruto sat quietly beneath a tree opposite the quaint house, sheltered from the late morning heat. Brooding thoughts filled his mind like a stormcloud hanging over his head, and his ordinarily bubbly disposition was shadowed, moody.

His father didn't understand, just didn't get him. And why would he? At this age, his dad had been a fully fledged Jōnin, leading teams and fighting in a war. His father had barely been older than him now when he had successfully orchestrated the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge, crippling Iwa's supply line to the theatre of war. How could he understand how terrifying being powerless felt? How could he know how it felt to cower in terror while adults far stronger than him fought for his survival? He had graduated at age six after all.

Sure, he knew more, was a better ninja, was an adult and all, but he didn't _understand. _Naruto brooded. And what about this, this Kyūbi? Naruto wondered if it was even a good idea to ask his dad. What if it was just another freak problem that would cause his dad to coddle him even more? Or worse, what if it would cause his dad to reject him?

Naruto shook his head. Not like his father didn't have his own fair share of secrets. No, it was better to keep quiet and investigate on his own. He was sure the library in Konoha had some records about the Kyūbi and its attack in the ninja section.

A thought struck him. Could he communicate with whatever it was? He tried shouting in his mind.

'Hello! Can you hear me?'

Nothing. No ominous dripping or stale sewer. Naruto figured he must've looked pretty stupid.

"May I join you, Naruto-san?"

He looked up at the intrusion, and found himself gazing into a pair of melancholy grey eyes.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Naruto reacted, reaching for a weapon.

"Compose yourself. I am a prisoner here, and I pose no danger to you." Haku spoke, raising her hands and opening them to show she had no weapon. Not that Naruto was particularly reassured, considering how many times he remembered dying from icy senbon created in the blink of an eye. Damn Kage Bunshin and their weird memory transfer side effect.

"I see." Naruto answered, not relaxing in the slightest. Haku sighed, before sitting cross legged before him, carefully keeping her hands in plain sight.

"The ANBU allowed me some fresh air. Fret not, Naruto-san. I have no weapon, and my chakra is sealed."

"Sure..."

An awkward, tense silence proceeded, neither teen really willing to speak first. Naruto couldn't help but note the way she looked at him, like she wanted something. Also, she really was very pretty.

"Umm... so... what happened?" Naruto ventured, tentative.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She replied, equally unsure.

"After I passed out. Did my dad arrive and kick your ass?"

"You don't remember?" A curious look of confusion came over her.

"No, I actually don't." Naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You sort of... I don't know how to describe it. You went crazy? Possessed? You knocked me out, then Zabuza-sama arrived. I don't know what happened after that."

Now that was troubling for Naruto. He hadn't asked his dad what had transpired after he had lost consciousness, too wracked with remorse and guilt. The Kyūbi had taken over? His dad must've known. Why hadn't he said anything? He paused, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"Did you mean it? When you said I seemed like a good person?" Haku suddenly asked, meeting his eyes with hers. Naruto was surprised by the sudden question, and didn't respond immediately, taking his time to consider his reply.

"I did. Even if your precious person turned out to be a psychotic murderer. Anybody who'd go to that length for a friend is alright in my book." Naruto answered, maintaining eye contact. Haku nodded slowly, cloudy grey eyes hauntingly lonely.

"What's going to happen to you now?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-san and the ANBU-taicho offered me a place in Konoha. I've yet to make a decision."

"That's pretty unusual."

"Hai."

"Well, do you even have anywhere else to go?"

"No... no I don't, Naruto-san."

Naruto was struck by just how weird the situation was. Just days ago, he and the girl had been literally at each other's throats, trying their damnest to kill the other, and in fact, for all intents and purposes, Haku had basically killed him and his team. Yet the pretty girl was now sitting before him, having a normal (by Shinobi standards), polite conversation about her future. He shrugged, after all, being a ninja was pretty much the weirdest one could get.

"Apart from the fact that you tried, and actually suceeded, to kill me and my teammates, I don't have a problem with it. If dad made the call, it cant be too wrong." Naruto leaned back, finally relaxing.

"I am truly sorry for that, Naruto-san. I do not like fighting, however I did so to protect my precious person." Haku's voice trembled slightly.

"I forgive you, Haku-chan. You aren't that bad, honestly. Just that your master was a dick."

"You really believe that? That I'm worth forgiving? Worth a second chance?" Haku's eyes glittered with something Naruto was not familiar or particularly comfortable with.

"Everybody deserves a second chance if they're willing to change, Haku-chan. People aren't just objects or be thrown away just cause they screwed up or did something wrong once or twice. If that was the case, my dad would've left me in some dumpster long ago, hah!" Naruto snorted. Haku stared at him, the faintest of blushes forming on her porcelain cheeks.

"I... that's...Thank you, Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"Ohhh, I'm Naruto-kun now hm?" Naruto teased, breaking into a smile.

"Huh? I..." Haku flushed in embarrassment.

"Tell you what, to thank me for sharing my incredible wisdom and maturity far beyond my years, how about you tell me about yourself." Naruto leaned forward.

"I don't understand..."

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams? Since we're going to be on the same side, might as well be friends too, no?"

Haku looked down. No one had ever asked her that, or asked be her friend. Zabuza had never shown any interest in her apart from her skills and abilities, and her childhood, even before the incident, had been lonely, isolated. Naruto's bubbly, charming persona was radiant, overwhelming, like the light of the sun shining on her frosted, chilly heart. She smiled, hesitantly, almost unnoticeably, genuinely. Perhaps this new lease of life wouldn't be too bad after all.

They spent the rest of the morning under that tree just like that, talking and laughing and discovering the joy of being alive.

* * *

"You'll will be on D-rank duty for the next six months. No more C-ranks, nothing with even the most minute risk, since I obviously can't trust your judgement. Training will carry on as usual once we've returned to Konoha. I thought you kids were ready for more, but I was wrong." Kakashi spoke, laying out the punishment.

His three Gēnin, now recovered, didn't react. Naruto was the only one that met his gaze.

"Hai, Sensei."

"Good. Apart from that, as per my recommendation, Hokage-sama will only be issuing half payment for the mission, due to your insurbodination. It's still a tremendous amount, considering it was an A-rank, but consider yourselves punished."

Again, no reaction. It irked Kakashi, to see his previously lively, happy bunch so solemn. On the other hand, he supposed almost dying repeatedly would have a sobering effect on even the most happy go lucky soul.

"Ready to head back?"

"Sensei." Naruto started. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yea?"

"The three of us talked about our future."

Kakashi paused, unsure of where his son was going.

"We want to take our training to the next level, to make sure we never ever let you down again, Kakashi-sensei. Mark my words, Team Seven is never going to give up until we're the best Gēnin team in Konoha."

The three looked up, and Kakashi could almost feel the determination radiating off them. It was almost cute to the elite Jōnin, but the deathly severity of Naruto's proclamation evoked a fierce pride in Kakashi's heart.

Yes, he had failed them, but he wouldn't let that rip his team apart. They would only improve from here.

Kakashi eye smiled.

"I'm going to hold you three to that."

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, but here it is!

Pace of the story will be slowing down for abit to give some breathing space for the characters to grow a little.

The seeds of conflict between our two protagonists have been sown, and the road will only be bumpier going forward. Father-son relationships are never smooth, especially for someone as emotionally inarticulate as Kakashi. The plot thickens...

Next stop will be the Chūnin exams! Hopefully I won't take as long to write the next chapter.

Till the next chapter,

Read and Review!


	20. Chapter 20

"We don't have to fight, Kimimaro!"

"I must do as Orochimaru-sama commands."

"Y-you!"

"Defend yourself."

A flash of bone-white, a splash of crimson stains the air.

"Was it all a lie? Answer me, Kaguya!"

A terrible hissing fills the enclosed space, the death rattle of an untamed madness.

Fire hotter than the rage within lashes out about him, a halo of fury. Lies, lies within lies, nothing is right with this world. Not since the Snake, not since he had accepted the pain.

All will burn.

How long he dances this skeletal performance, he does not now, for all he does know is pain, within and without. Agony when the bony whip cuts deep into his flesh, but deeper into his heart.

"You said we were brothers!"

"We are. We exist to exceed each other. Orochimaru-sama will only love the strongest."

"I'll fucking kill you!"

Why did everything hurt? The sharp things that made him bleed, the hissing things that tormented his sleep, and the toxic things that warped and played with his very sanity? Everything hurt, ever since the day he had been taken. The pain went away when he allowed the Snake to help him, but it never felt _right_.

His white bone dancer, his brother, his friend. Echoes of warmth fanned into an inferno of wrath.

_Traitor!_

He had lied, just like the rest, just like the Snake.

It was over, a lucidity washing over him, washing away the madness that he wrapped about himself, cleansing away the smothering blanket of betrayal.

He stared at the bones all about him, sprouting from the ground like a curiously cruel garden growth. They were like his mother's... beautiful, and very dead.

"T-thank... you... Sasuke-kun."

Crimson stained his hands, his heart, his eyes. He felt it stirring deep within, a blood soaked urge to annihilate that which had hurt him so deeply, so easily, so willingly.

His eyes screamed in agony, but his hatred would not be denied.

_"Amaterasu..."_

He whispered, and everything burned.

* * *

'Oh Tomoko-chan, you naughty girl...' Kakashi giggled, nose deep in the greatest novel written since the days of the Sage.

A leaf fell from the sky, drifting groundward slowly, almost too slowly.

Kakashi narrowed his eye, book snapping shut, and dodged.

"Slow!" He called, even as a tantō passed just a milimeter from his head. He rolled, dodging the barrage of kunai and shuriken that tracked his movement across the training ground, and leapt up into a fighting stance. He had only set his feet when his eye shot wide open and he substituted himself with an unfortunate log.

"Jyūken: Gentle Strike."

Kakashi cringed, the technique most definitely not living down to its name, the log fracturing before detonating in a burst of shrapnel and wood splinters with the force of a small explosive tag. He backflipped away, but did not have a chance to regain his footing before a dark silhouette rose up from the ground, ink coalescing into a menacing shadow, blade poised to strike.

Before Kakashi could react, a second inky blade stabbed through his shoulder from behind, and he grunted in pain. Kakashi dissolved in a flash of incandescent lightning chakra, turning the blade into a channel for a tremendous voltage to surge through. A splash of sizzling ink was the only reward for his expenditure of chakra.

'Going to have to use my Sharingan if I don't want to die here...' Kakashi mused from his hiding spot in a tree overlooking the clearing. He lifted his headband, revealing his second eye, and just in time too.

"Doton: Rising Earth Excavation." Sai's monotone voice called out, and Kakashi swore as the entire tree was uprooted with a tremendous crack.

"Got you, Sensei! Kagekata: Triple Execution!"

Three blonde haired clones exploded to life around Kakashi, each already mid-stroke, tantō extended with deadly intent. Time slowed for Kakashi as Obito guided him once more, and he contorted in mid air, dodging each of the three blades with scant space to spare. He returned the violence, his own blade sliding out of its sheath with a single neat strike, transforming two of the clones into puffs of smoke. The third parried, before landing, leaning back. Kakashi grunted as his female pupil vaulted over the clone, palm already streaking forwards.

"Tch, what did I say about attacking an armed enemy with your bare hands?" He nagged, beating away Hinata's first strike with the flat of his tantō.

"You left yourself open, Sensei!" Hinata almost growled, right hand powering through Kakashi's guard.

'Shit... crafty little...'

The strike caught him dead in the chest, and Kakashi swore he felt his sternum move. He grunted, it was a good hit. If Hinata had aimed any further to the left it would have detonated his heart. Where it had hit, it only sealed off one of his main chakra tenketsu, for all the good that meant.

"Almost!" He snapped, stepping within her guard and kneeing her in the stomach. He was still faster than her with his Sharingan active, and he abused the disparity readily.

She exhaled sharply, stumbling back, and Kakashi took advantage, bringing his tantō back around to go for her exposed neck.

"Not so fast!"

A resounding clang, and Kakashi found his blade halted by Naruto's own tantō. He was facing Hinata, his back turned towards him, one arm wrapped around her, blade held carelessly over his right shoulder.

Damn boy knew how to make an entrance, Kakashi surmised.

"Taking risks to protect your teammates, Naruto?"

"Always! Sai!"

A tremendous roar answered him, and a massive ink dragon sped through the skies straight towards Kakashi.

'Holy shit!' Kakashi leaped, but suddenly found the third clone tangling up his legs.

The ink dragon reared it's head, sounding its earthshaking challenge, before plunging towards the momentarily delayed Jōnin.

"Doton: Earthen Ramparts!" Kakashi flashed through the handsigns, smashing his hands through the clone into the ground.

An enormous, meter thick wall erupted from the ground, the entire training ground shaking and quaking as Kakashi deployed one of the most potent defensive Jutsu in his arsenal.

"Don't take your eye off me!" Naruto's snarl broke his concentration, as another three Narutos came bursting forward, blades drawn.

"Raiton: Electric Madness." Kakashi muttered, already flinging a brace of shuriken towards the attacking squad. Lightning exploded from the shuriken, striking all around in a random pattern, filling the ground between them with a deadly maze of shrill bolts that slowed Naruto's charge.

His clones grabbed him, throwing him as though a slingshot through the field of crackling chakra. Naruto's eyes narrowed, as he channeled his chakra.

"Fūton: Flying Swallow!" Naruto roared, swinging his blade down in a descending arc. The result was incredible, a veritable hurricane of moving air ripping forward from his blade. Naruto yet lacked the fine control to form the almost mono-molecular blades of wind that Asuma had perfected with his own version of the Jutsu, but Kakashi marveled at how his son simply brute-forced the technique, unleashing a gale-wind that tore across the clearing with calamitous force. The very ground was shredded by the passage of the vortex that rushed towards him at awesome speed.

Kakashi smirked, gathering lightning chakra in his own blade. He was still the foremost Ninjutsu expert in the village, after all, and if his boy wanted to test him, he was more than willing to show him a thing or two.

"Raiton: Thunder Slash!" He swung his blade, unleashing his own screeching torrent of lightning that blazed across the clearing to meet Naruto's Jutsu.

"Here we go, Team Seven!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto employed the deadliest trick he had amassed in the year since the botched mission to Wave. His sealess Kage Bunshin.

A puff of smoke, and a clone was directly in front of Kakashi, grinning devilishly. A second puff of smoke, and Kakashi started. His son performed a flawless Kawarimi with his clone? When had he learned to...

"We win, Tou-san!"

Sai burst through the earthen wall behind him, his dragon finally crushing through the defense.

Hinata descended from above, chakra emanating from her hands, trailing her like a lavender comet falling from the heavens.

Naruto's sword gleamed, as Team Seven struck as one.

'This is going to hurt...' Kakashi mused.

* * *

"Not bad you three. I'll have to take off the gravity seals the next time we spar." Kakashi chuckled, running his hand through his wild silver locks. His injuries were painful, but he had shrugged off far worse before.

"I thought we planned that pretty well. Don't give your enemy time to orientate, don't let them isolate any of us, and never let them take back the initiative." Naruto listed, carefully sharpening the edge of his sword.

"You did. Excellent work. Perhaps you could utilize Sai-kun a little more." Kakashi noted.

"Sai's better at the other stuff, like espionage and infiltration. If we're ever in a situation where we need him to fight an opponent of your level, we've already screwed up somewhere big time." Naruto chuckled.

"Hai... we took some calculated risks based on how we knew you'd react, Kaka-sensei." Hinata added.

"Correct. I could have removed your arm, Hinata-chan. Don't take that kind of chance out there. Remember, let Naruto take the beatings. It's what he's best at, anyway. You're this team's best bet at putting an enemy down in one hit." Kakashi critiqued.

"Hai. Thank you, Sensei."

"Sai, you did good disguising your Ink Constructs. Those Ink Shades are dangerously fast, and you've improved the speed at which they form. You need to increase the speed of your Beast Art, though, that dragon could've moved faster."

"Noted, Sensei. I will improve."

"And you, Naruto! Idiot!"

"Huh? Hey! I thought you were praising us!"

"What kind of moron enters a fight with his back turned to the enemy? Looking cool does not trump practicality!" Kakashi bumped his head with his fist.

"Hey! I was saving Hinata-chan!"

"No, you were showing off. Hinata could've avoided that on her own, she's fast enough. Also, that fūton jutsu! How many times have I told you not to use a technique just because you can! It may look flashy, but you could've accomplished the same thing by throwing an explosive tag, or just a regular kunai!"

"Not fair! I was just testing out my new techniques!" Naruto squawked indignantly, butting heads with his father. His teammates chuckled at their antics, thoroughly amused.

It had been close to a year since Team Seven's baptism of fire out in Wave Country, and what a year it had been. His kids had really kept to their word, training themselves into the ground daily to improve.

Naruto had gone from a stamina freak that relied on outlasting and overwhelming his opponents to a crafty, dangerously strong ninja. Kakashi had set about fixing his son's weakness to long range ninjutsu specialists. Haku had taken his son apart easily with her ability to keep at distance and pick his clone horde to pieces from range. Teaching him how to finally harness his elemental affinities had been a huge step in increasing his son's versatility.

With a moderately sized arsenal of various Wind Jutsu, and a small, but deadly specialization in Raiton, Naruto had proven to be a prodigious ninjutsu user. Countless years since he had been a kid spent drilling his chakra control had given him a fair shot at harnessing his ludicrous chakra reserves, which had helped tremendously in practice.

Naruto was able to train long and train hard, spamming jutsu all over the place long past the point where others would've exhausted their own reserves, and his fanatical work ethic saw him push himself to the absolute limit everyday.

His Kagekata was exceptionally dangerous as well, thanks to the boy's increased mastery of his favorite jutsu, the Kage Bunshin. Naruto could form a single clone sealessly, an absolutely lethal advantage in a fight. The surprise factor and ability to catch an opponent off guard was deadly, and Kakashi was sure that many enemies, even Jōnin, would fall for it. Naruto had developed several new Kagekata techniques, utilizing his clones to their maximum potential. Naruto had also picked up the tantō during the year, emulating his father, and he had taken to the straight-edged blade that was distinctive of the ANBU like a fish to water. He was a passable swordsman, nothing close to an actual Kenjutsu specialist, but it was multiplied by the fact that one never actually fought a single Naruto, but an ever increasing swarm of sword wielding juggernauts that would keep coming at you until you dropped.

He would never tell his son, but the boy was frighteningly strong for his age. At only thirteen, he was rapidly becoming a problem for even most Jōnin. Not that he was better, or stronger, but he had sufficient skill to survive, and the frankly unfair chakra reserves to outlast most enemies.

His other students hadn't let him down either. Hinata was not all that far behind her blonde teammate, growing in strides. Her most profound change had been in her attitude, Kakashi noted.

After Wave, she had grown almost possessed with a fervor and zeal to grow strong, to never let herself down again. It was rather scary, and in a way adorable how she had thrown herself into her training, and the results spoke for themselves.

She was fast, insanely fast for a Gēnin. Apart from that freak of nature that was Gai's prized student, he doubted anyone their age could keep up with her on a good day. Perhaps not even many Jonin. Her father had also trained her well in the more advanced forms of the Jyūken, and she was becoming dangerously skilled at locating and shutting off tenketsu with deadly precision.

Her usage of the Byakūgan, an under appreciated part of her skill set, had improved drastically in both combat and support roles. She could spot human movement in a forest from up to half a kilometer away now, and could detect even the most minsucle of chakra buildup with almost pinpoint accuracy.

Sai, well, he was as enigmatic and unreadable as ever. His control of his ink contructs remained impeccable, and his speed at forming that had only improved. That ink dragon was terrfiying, and had enormous destructive potential. The boy had picked up several Dōton Jutsu to go along with his other abilities to round out an extremely adaptable skill set.

The pale boy had excelled most in the areas of being a Shinobi that Kakashi had made his legend with, the finer details of assassination and extradition, of demolition and hostage rescue, infiltration and espionage. Kakashi had taught him some rudimentary Fūinjutsu, helping him to prepare devious traps and ambushes. His stoic demeanor seemed to lend his talents towards those less glamorous aspects of ninja work, but the team was all the deadlier and more effective for it.

All in all, Team Seven as a fighting unit had truly surpassed his wildest expectations. In a year they had grown as close as a family, and had the skills to back up their claim to best Gēnin team in the village. Given preparation, he didn't doubt that they could challenge even some of the more experienced Jōnin. Kakashi smiled.

Yes, he was proud of them.

* * *

"Hiruzen?"

"Jiraiya-kun's latest report is... highly disturbing."

"He means to attack the Village."

"Anything could happen, Danzo."

Danzo coughed, leaning on his cane.

"I have teams searching for him, Hiruzen. Should we find anything, you will be the first to know."

"The Chūnin exams."

"I suspect that as well. You should have killed him when you had the chance. Twice, Hiruzen."

"Perhaps."

Sarutobi's aged features hardened.

"If it comes to war, I will not show him any more mercy."

"You shouldn't have shown any from the start."

"Leave my regrets to me, Danzo."

"Not when the village will bleed for your regrets, Hokage-sama."

Silence was his reply, the Third Hokage gathering his emotions.

"If it comes to war, Root will be ready. Orochimaru must die."

"Only Jiraiya-kun or I have the strength to put him down, Danzo."

"I have my own trump cards, Hiruzen."

"Itachi?"

Danzo didn't allow any reaction to the Hokage's jab.

"The Last Uchiha came to me."

"I'm sure he did, Danzo."

The tension between the two old men simmered.

"I will always put the needs of the village before my own moral qualms."

"Yes. You have proven that many times."

"You disapprove? Perhaps you could stand to do so as well."

"Itachi-kun needs purpose."

"I have given that to him."

"Revenge is not purpose, Danzo."

"Perhaps not. Revenge, however, is a superb motive."

"Take care, that you do not cross the line."

"There is no line I will not cross for this Village. For my home, Hiruzen."

* * *

"Ohaiyo, Haku-chan!"

"Naruto-kun. It's good to see you."

The thirteen year blonde grinned widely beneath his mask, taking a seat next to the raven haired teen.

"The usual, Naruto-san?"

"Haiii! Arigato, Ayame-nee!" Naruto replied, feeling rather pleased with himself.

"You're exceptionally chipper today, Naruto-kun."

"Yea, we finally beat Kaka-sensei. Sure he was pulling his punches and had his gravity seals on, but it's still a massive step forward for us."

"That's really good to hear. I'm glad you've gotten stronger." Haku smiled.

"How've you been, Haku-chan?"

"My probation is ending with the recent mission that I just got back from. Mitarashi-san was kind enough to put in a good word to the Hokage for me. With any luck I'll be getting my rank next week."

"Sick! Think you'll be a Jōnin?"

Haku blushed slightly.

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me, Naruto-kun. But Konoha's standards are very rigorous. To be a Jōnin here, you really have to excel in every area of the Ninja Arts. I would be pleased with even a Chunin's vest."

"Oh man, you're going to be my superior? That's pretty weird."

"The Chūnin exams are coming soon. It's plastered all over the Village. You'll have a chance to earn your promotion as well."

"Yea, I saw. Didn't want to ask dad about it though. Figured he'll let us know himself if he intends to nominate us."

"If you can beat him, I'm sure you're more than ready for the exams."

"Tell that to him, he still thinks I'm a baby." Naruto scoffed.

"One pork, and one beef!" The Ichiraku waitress bustled into the conversation, expertly balancing the two bowls of ramen on her forearm.

"Hai! Thank you for the food, Ayame-nee!"

Haku thanked her as well, sedately breaking her chopsticks. Naruto had already begun his demolition derby, slurping up his favourite food.

Life in Konoha had been good, thus far, Haku supposed. She had only ever known fear and loneliness in Mizu, and all she had heard of the ninja from Kirigakure had been horror stories of men who slaughtered children and each other for pleasure.

In stark contrast, there was a camaraderie and general warmth about this place. Ninja were respected by all and idolized by the kids, and the people were generally friendly, welcoming. After the mandatory interrogation she had undergone at the hands of Konoha's TI, she had been treated far better than she had expected.

Perhaps it was thanks to the friendship she had struck up with the young man beside her. It was obvious the boy was beloved in the village, the son of one of its most feared Ninja, and a genius in his own right. Haku smiled, tucking away a stray strand of raven black hair behind her ear and lifting a chopstickful of noodles to her mouth.

"Ayame-nee! Round two!"

"Already prepared! Coming right up, Naruto-kun!"

Haku chuckled.

"Something wrong, Haku-chan?" Naruto turned, bowl half lifted to his face.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong at all."

* * *

"If you are unable to continue, please, there is no shame in accepting defeat."

Neji straightened, brushing some stray dust off the shoulder of his immaculate white robe.

"Hanabi-sama. You have mastered the basic forms of Jyūken, however, you yet lack the confidence that comes with experience, and greater training."

The younger daughter of Hyūga Hiashi lay on the floor of the dojo, totally and utterly spent. She had given everything, but still hadn't even touched the older Hyūga.

"Too... strong... Neji-nii."

"Perhaps. As the sister of the Heiress, you must grow strong, strong enough to protect her. Your father will not accept any other outcome."

"Hanabi-imouto... are you alright?" A gentle voice echoed through the dojo, almost silent footsteps announcing the arrival of the elder Hyūga sister.

Neji started, bowing stiffly.

"Hinata-sama. I was unaware you would be joining us tonight."

"Cousin. Please, relax. Sensei gave us the evening off, and I came to see how my sister was doing." The girl's voice was ever refined, carrying a quiet confidence. The Heiress had no condescending air about her, but the subtle poise and grace of dangerous kunoichi.

"Nee-san... I'm.." the younger Hyūga struggled to come to her feet, obviously embarrassed by her disheveled appearance.

"Are you hurt?" Hinata asked, kneeling by her sister's side and carefully going over her form for any injuries.

"I avoided landing any blows that would leave lasting injury, Hinata-sama." Neji muttered, growing slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you for your consideration." Hinata replied, not taking her eyes away from her sister.

Neji, not for the first time, was struck by how the Heiress carried herself, and just how much she had changed. When they were children, she had been a quiet, unassuming girl that crumbled in the face of her father's crushing expectations. She had been sweet, but introverted, preferring to play on her own in the gardens and to read her stories. He, however, had always known that his only worth as a Branch member was his strength, and had never cared for her disposition, throwing himself into constant training and struggle. He had crushed her easily each time they sparred, but it was no indictment of her talent, but testament to his zealous drive to grow strong enough to shake off the stigma that his status conveyed.

Still, he knew that his life would be dedicated to protecting her, as his father's life was to her's. It did little to quash the contempt that he felt whenever she had cried or lost a spar. She had the talent, he knew that, but she never did have the drive, the same manic desire to grow strong that burned within him.

And then something had changed. When? He did not know exactly, but it had begun around the time she had entered the academy alongside that Hatake boy. She began to grow stronger, but more than that, her character had changed. Not just in her skills in combat, but everything about her. Timidity turned to assertiveness, insecurity had become confidence, and the formerly shy girl was now unafraid, totally composed in the face of the social minefields that was being the Heiress of the Hyūga. He couldn't help but be impressed by her.

Still, it was unsettling, to see how much someone could change, could grow within the span of five years.

"Neji-kun, it appears my father is occupied tonight, and I lack a partner for my evening practice. Would you be so kind?" She smiled sweetly at him, but Neji knew determination when he saw it.

He was teammates with Lee, after all.

"Of course, Hinata-sama."

They hadn't sparred since she had become a ninja, Neji mused, absently falling into his stance, but he would be a fool to underestimate her. Many were already heralding her as a prodigy, easily his equal, and Neji was not too enthused to test the truth of those rumors.

"Shall we begin?" The veins around her eyes bulged, and chakra began to swirl around her body. She slid into a stance that was unfamiliar to him. It was distinctly Jyūken inspired, but it was not any of the traditional forms that Neji knew so well. His own Byakūgan came to life, searching, seeing.

Neji braced himself, and the two Hyūga, most promising of their generation, began to dance.

* * *

Black flames danced in the wind, the taste of burning metal filling the air. Blade on blade, they moved faster than the eye could track, the fluid exchange of strike and counterstrike, a hypnotic rhythm that sang of death.

A hiss, and the taller of the figures seemed to almost elongate, limbs stretching and grasping forward, sensually, sinisterly. His opponent beat him back with a ferocious flourish of his ninjato, fire dancing along its edge, searing away all it touched.

Orochimaru stepped back, a cruel smile playing across his misshapen face. Three figures emerged from the corners of the room, moving quickly to engage the young figure who stood defiantly, hatred in his eyes.

All three were dead before they even struck a blow, the boy bifurcating them in a blur, hardly a second thought given before launching himself at his hated master.

The Snake Sannin growled at his impudence. He grew bored of this, and he sidestepped the first stroke nonchalantly before slashing with Kusanagi. It bit deep, tearing through robe and flesh and flinging the small frame of the boy across the room in a splatter of blood.

"Weak, s-s-still sssooo weak." He hissed in disgust.

Sasuke did not answer, did not even whimper in pain. He would not give the Snake that pleasure, nor would he make the mistake of showing weakness. No, he would not die from this. That much he had learned, the Snake would never let him die. He felt his lifeblood pooling around him, felt darkness coming for him, but he knew that he would wake, in pain, but stronger.

Yes, he would be stronger, and that was all that mattered. Strong enough to skin the bastard, slit his throat and watch him die slowly, painfully. His crimson eyes bled, but the pinwheel never stopped spinning, slowly, agonizingly, it spun on. 

* * *

**A/N****  
**  
Hello everybody, I'm not dead, if it means anything to anyone. If you're still following this story, I must apologize for the terribly long delay since I last updated. I got extremely busy in the army and I lost motivation to keep writing.

What I'd like to say is that I definitely already have the outline for how the story will progress, I've had it since the beginning before I started writing, so rest assured that I haven't abandoned this fic. I've finished my service, and now I'm waiting for my University term to begin, so hopefully I can find the juices somewhere in this damned brain of mine to put my plan to paper, figuratively of course.

Read and review, nothing pushes me to write more than seeing others enjoy my work!


	21. Chapter 21

The rhythm of rain drumming on the roof of the Shinobi Archives drowned out Naruto's thoughts, even as he moved quietly through the rows of scrolls and books. The Archives were empty, aside from the custodian who cared for the knowledge preserved within. Not much of a surprise, Naruto supposed most Shinobi had far more important things to do than to trawl through musty tomes. A rare off day had offered an opportunity to find answers to questions that had been stewing for months now, and Naruto drifted from shelf to shelf, searching for clues. His father had headed out after dinner, to what he had not said, and while Naruto was not the subtlest person, discretion was part of the Shinobi skillset after all. He did not hope to find much, but anything was better than nothing. A fruitless trip to the Civilian Library had already yielded nothing but manifests of damaged goods and property, and countless obituaries mourning the lost. Information, but irrelevant. Not the kind that would help him answer the many puzzles that riddled what had transpired. His father had not mentioned a thing about the Kyubi before, even after the debacle in Wave, and the desire to know was eating him up.

'Third War... no...' He mused.

"Searching for something in particular, young man?" The elderly Librarian inquired, her faded Jonin vest all that hinted to her past in the Shinobi Corps. Naruto smiled politely, but shook his head.

"Nothing in particular, Sensei." He absently flipped through a scroll on the intricacies of elemental chakra and its interactions. The Custodian nodded, returning to her work.

Naruto waited several heartbeats, before moving on, replacing the scroll he had grabbed. Sudden doubt filled him, his resolve shaken. He had never kept a secret from his father, about anything important at least. This, this was important, and he knew he was tiptoeing about the edge of something truly significant. The Kyubi had been the single most powerful being on the face of the Elemental Nations, that much he knew, but to think that it was linked to him somehow, or even his mother? Naruto faltered, and an urge to turn back nagged at him.

A scroll grabbed his attention, and he reached out for it, curiosity winning out over caution.

_'10th October Action Report'  
_

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto started, he hadn't sensed a thing. He turned, scroll momentarily forgotten.

"I did not take you for the bookish sort. But it is a pleasant surprise, far too many of our young forsake the lessons of the past." Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage puffed from his tobacco pipe, appraisal in his eyes.

"Hokage-sama" Naruto bowed, unsure what to say.

"Interested in the Kyubi?" The God Of Shinobi asked genially, stepping past the young Genin and taking the scroll from the shelf. He flicked through it quickly, before returning his gaze to the younger Hatake.

"A terrible night, perhaps the most terrible in the history of our village. The loss of a sitting Hokage and almost a third of the active Shinobi Corps." Naruto did not meet his Hokage's searching gaze.

He did not know what to say, after all, what could he say? To even suggest that the creature was still alive, trapped in a cage in a sewer in his head sounded insane even in his own thoughts.

"My father..." He began,

"Was there, of course. The Fourth was his Sensei after all." A grandfatherly expression came over the aging legend, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"How was it stopped?" Naruto asked, nervous prickling spreading along his neck.

"What does the Academy teach?" Sarutobi took another puff from his pipe, and subtly leaned forward. Naruto took an involuntary step back. It seemed that the weathered Hokage, bent by age and the burdens of a village towered over him in the shadows of the library.

"It was defeated by the Fourth." Naruto answered, feeling very small.

"And you don't believe what they say?" Hiruzen eyes grew keen, probing.

"How could he? He was just a man." Naruto stammered, heat rising in his cheeks.

"Do not underestimate men, Naruto-kun. The Sage was a man, was he not? But he subdued even the Juubi. Is it so hard to believe that the Fourth defeated the beast?" The question was rhetorical, Naruto knew. But a fierce defiance rose up in him, and he finally lifted his face, meeting his Kage's gaze.

"Defeated yes, but destroyed?"

* * *

Lightning flashed, for a moment illuminating Sai's kneeling form. His room was neat, but spartan. His fatigues lay neatly folded over his set of weapons, and the only decoration was a painting of a tree. Monochromatic, it was shaded in pencil, a tall Konohan hardwood standing defiantly against all the world could throw at it.

Sai did not move, breathing shallow. A less perceptive observer might have thought him asleep, but Danzo knew better.

"Report, Seven."

Sai raised his head, but his eyes remained fixed on the floor before his Master.

"Progress has been made, Danzo-sama. Gaining their trust has been easy."

"The asset?"

"Naruto-san's growth has been astounding, Danzo-sama. He may surpass his father in time. If my current evaluation is accurate, he will be an S-ranked threat before his sixteenth birthday."

"and the Kyubi?"

"Since Wave, there have been no incidents."

Danzo nodded carefully, expression never changing.

"His loyalty?"

"Unquestionable."

"Your performance has been satisfactory. Is your conditioning intact?"

"I believe so, Danzo-sama."

"Ensure it remains that way. You will have no opportunity for reprogramming."

Sai did not reply, nor did he feel the need to.

"You are one of my most valuable assets, Seven. I need not repeat the importance of your mission. The Hatake boy will be the future of the Village, for good or ill. Your mission parameters are hereby changed. You will protect him, at all costs. Understand?"

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

The old warhawk allowed himself a moment of sentimentality. Sakumo had been a failure. Had he pushed through with his mission, Iwa would have been set back generations. But now, twenty years after his death, his grandson would lead Konoha to greatness, to supremacy. No doubt the boy was a idealist, a naive fool, more like Hiruzen than himself. But there was a place for idealism, for foolishness. This, Danzo knew. He would never be Hokage. That dream had died an age ago on a battlefield that no longer existed. But it mattered not. It was said that the Village prospered when old men planted trees whose shade they would never sit under. Danzo would not plant a tree, but he would bury a thousand bodies, that their blood would nourish a forest.

Lightning flashed once more, and the old man was gone from the room. Sai rose to his feet, feeling the ache in his legs from kneeling for so long, and turned back to the painting that hung on his wall. Danzo had not mentioned it, but Sai knew that he had not missed its presence.

Art, an expression of individuality, a refuge for the spirit that been broken before he could talk.

A boy, shaded in grey, sat under the tree, pen and pad in hand.

The Root operative allowed himself to indulge in his weakness. He had lied to his master, of course. He knew his conditioning was failing. It had begun to fail the day he had met the boisterous young Hatake and the graceful Hyuuga heiress. Something in him, long repressed had responded to the kindness, to the love they had shown him. Sai had no illusions that Danzo was aware of his minuscule rebellion, but something had stayed his Master's hand.

The pale Genin found his resolve strengthened. A true Shinobi never allowed emotions to cloud their judgement, to affect the mission. But just this once, maybe Sai would be a little less of a true Shinobi, and be a little more of a thirteen year old boy.

* * *

Hinata loved the rain. The rumble of thunder in the distance, the flashes of lightning the split the heavens, the dull noise that the droplets made as they cascaded from the tiered roofs of her clan home. It reminded her of happier times, when her mother still lived and the thunder would drive her into her arms, afraid and trembling. It was odd, she knew, but she loved evenings like these all the same. She had spent the day in peaceful solitude, caring for the blossoms that now endured the downpour in her mother's gardens. The rain had driven her indoors, where she remained. Dinner had been uneventful, and now she simply sat in one of the many courtyards that dotted the Hyuga compound, happy to admire the many paintings and sculptures that adorned her surroundings. Each had a story, she knew, and one day maybe her own work would line one of the hallways or living spaces. This was her home, and one day she would be Head here.

There was a time that thought had almost crushed her, had kept her awake at night and filled her waking moments with dread. Shy, weak, gentle Hinata, how could such a feeble girl wear the mantle of the Hyuga clan? She remembered the looks that they had sent her, those elders, the many branch members. She recalled the disdain with which Neji had dismissed her request for help with improving at the Gentle Fist. Most of all, she could still see the disappointment on her Father's face, his unspoken admonishment each time she did not live up to his expectations. A smile touched her lips. How different she was now. Nobody could dispute that now. Neji's bruises and limp was proof enough that she was far from the weak girl that had crumbled in the face of adversity.

"Daughter."

Her head turned, before she rose to her feet gracefully, dipping her head in acknowledgment of her sire.

"Tou-sama. Are you well? I looked for you at dinner, but you were absent."

"An urgent matter surfaced that required my attention, but no matter, it concerns you not. Come, sit."

Hinata returned to her previous position, but sat straighter in the presence of her father. Hiashi sat across her, but said no more. Hinata did not mind the silence, content to allow her father the initiative.

"I heard that you defeated Neji."

"It was a draw, Father."

"A mercy you allowed for his pride." Hiashi still did not look at her.

"Neji-kun would not admit defeat."

"No Hyuuga would, willingly."

"Should I have incapacitated him?" Hinata almost raised her brow.

"If it was within your ability."

"Then I will confess it was not." Hinata's voice was soft, but it was not weak. Hiashi turned now, fixing his steely gaze upon his heiress.

"Mercy is not becoming of a Shinobi."

"He was not an enemy, Tou-sama." Hinata met her father's scrutiny, a hint of challenge entering her voice now.

Hiashi drew himself up, and Hinata braced herself for the rebuke that was sure to come. To her surprise, her father deflated, shoulders slumping for a moment. A staggering show of emotion, for a Hyuuga at least.

"Tou-sama?" She began

"I am afraid, Hinata."

The admission rocked Hinata's world. Her Father? Afraid? Now that was a word she had never linked with the stoic, proud man that lead the greatest clan in Konoha.

"Things are moving in the world. The balance of power on the continent has never been more equal. Parity breeds rivalry, rivalry breeds challenge, and challenge catastrophe. Would it be that I would shoulder these burdens for you, but you are my heiress, not just my daughter. War is coming. You must be ready."

Hinata was silent, lost for words. Was this her father speaking? Hiashi eyes did not falter.

"I was harsh on you. Perhaps too harsh, but you have risen beyond that. Your strength does me proud, but it casts a spotlight on you that you cannot run away from. It is a paradox, the life of a ninja. The stronger one becomes, the stronger one must be to survive. Stronger and stronger until none can threaten you and you stand alone atop a mountain of corpses."

"Not alone, Tou-sama." Hinata found her courage, and remembered the messy mop of blonde hair that had dragged her from the water and saved her life.

"Perhaps."

There was a pregnant silence now. Hinata still reeling from her father's sudden outpouring of emotion, and Hiashi deep in contemplation.

"I once considered betrothing you to the Uchiha heir." Hinata did not react, but her heart fluttered.

"An alliance with the Uchiha, imagine that. They are gone to dust now, and all their vaunted prestige and pride with them. The Hatake boy would be a fine alternative. Strength is a good substitute for political power."

"Tou-sama!" Hinata finally showed emotion, spluttering in indignation.

"You do not fancy him?" Hiashi now raised an eyebrow, mildly amused by his daughter's reaction.

"He... We're friends." Hinata answered firmly.

"Of course you are. That has no bearing on marriage. We had exchanged less than a dozen words before our wedding, your mother and I."

Hinata refused to give her father any more enjoyment, turning away and fixing her eyes squarely on the falling rain.

"I am speaking to you, Hinata."

"And I am ignoring you, Tou-sama."

"It is not a laughing matter. Soon you will be able to bear children, and..."

"If you finish that sentence I will be leaving to supervise Hanabi's kanji practice, Tou-sama." Hinata ignored the blush spreading across her cheeks.

Hiashi paused, sensing danger.

"We will continue this at a latter date." He finished lamely.

Hinata stood, but allowed a small smile to come to her lips

"Okaa-sama is laughing at you, wherever she is now." Hinata almost giggled.

Hiashi came to his feet as well, and for the first time since his beloved wife had passed away, an unbidden smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I miss her, you know." His voice was still perfectly composed, but his words told Hinata all she needed to know.

"As do I, Tou-sama."

* * *

Hiruzen took another long drag from the pipe perched between his lips.

"Do not ask questions you would not like answered, Naruto-kun. Some mysteries are best left to history." The septuagenarian placed a grandfatherly hand on the young Hatake's shoulder.

Naruto grimaced, the words dragging forth an unwanted memory. It had said those same words, whatever the thing in the cage was. But he had to know, if only to find some connection to his mother.

Naruto gathered his wits about him, and prepared to question the old man again, but before he could, the Third Hokage turned away.

"It is getting late, you should return home. Kakashi will be worried."

Naruto started, but groaned as he realized the time. The Sandaime was right, if his father returned and found him out of the home he would ask questions, and that was the last thing he needed.

"Hai, thank you, Hokage-sama."

"You are most welcome, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen's eyes glimmered.

Naruto left the building, quickly making his way home.

Hiruzen turned his attention to the scroll he held, even as he slowly made his way out of the library.

"I will be borrowing this scroll indefinitely, Sensei." Sarutobi nodded to the Librarian, who bowed deeply.

"Your pleasure, Hokage-sama." She knew better than to question the God of Shinobi.

* * *

"You must speak to him, Kakashi. He is no longer a child." Hiruzen spoke tiredly, the brim of his hat shadowing his aged face.

Kakashi sat across from his liege, deep in thought.

"The incident in Wave has destroyed any chance you have of keeping this secret. You must tell him, and soon." Hiruzen reiterated.

"And tell him that he is not my son? That his life has been a lie?" Kakashi's words were ragged with emotion.

"That is not true. Naruto-kun is no immature boy, he knows better. As long as you tell him, he will understand."

Kakashi warred with himself. He was afraid, afraid of losing his boy, afraid of losing the life he had been given.

"If he finds out the truth, he will not understand why you kept this from him. If you tell him, he will know that you had his best interests at heart." Sarutobi urged the younger man.

"The Chunin exams. I will tell him then."

"Before or after?"

"After. When he has earned his vest."

Kakashi continued to drill a hole in the floor with his eye, drowning in an ocean of anxiety and doubt.

"I share your confidence that he will not fail. But I fear it may be too late."

"He must not be distracted. He will need every bit of resolve to prevail."

The Third Hokage grimaced, leaning back into his chair.

"It is less than a month from now. I'll keep him busy, too busy to do any more snooping."

Kakashi was talking more to himself now than to his Kage, and Sarutobi puffed away at his pipe, allowing the man time to find his balance.

"I will take this as your endorsement of your squad for the exams."

"Huh? Oh, of course. I will tell them tomorrow." Kakashi murmured, still deep in his thoughts.

Sarutobi sighed. Such a terrible burden borne by a man who had already gone through so much. He was strong however, and Hiruzen had faith in him. He would endure, and he would overcome.

* * *

Thunder boomed, cutting through the downpour that inundated the streets of Konoha. Rain was rare in Fire Country, let alone a thunderstorm of this strength. Flashes of lightning split the sky, illuminating the weathered monument. The Hatake Clan Compound had lain untouched for the better part of two decades, undisturbed since its last scion had abandoned it. Kakashi knelt in the middle of the dojo, allowing his mind to wander. The irony, that he would return to this place in the midst of his turmoil wracked his spirit.

He turned his mind away from those dark thoughts, focusing on the blade that lay on the stand before him. It gleamed in the reflected candlelight, ivory white, purer than snow. His father's blade, a ghost, mocking him, reminding him of happier days. It was famous, perhaps the most of any weapon still in the village. The Nidaime's chakra blade had been feared, Madara's fan hated, but one was stolen and the other destroyed. Of the terrible Grass-Cutter, nothing more needed to be spoken. Kakashi snorted, it seemed famous men with famous swords came to ignoble ends. Just like his father.

His hands curled into fists, and an odd feeling twisted in his chest. It wasn't bitterness or anger, no, he was well acquainted with the pain they brought. He stood, and with a flourish he drew the blade from its rest, feeling its weight. It was lighter than he thought. It pulled at him, seals written generations ago by masters of the art long dead and forgotten pulsing with warmth and life, responding to the taste of his chakra. He resisted, cutting off the flow of chakra, holding the blade at length. Had it truly been twenty years since the blade had last been used? Its edge was sharp, Kakashi noted, sharper than any regulation blade, and its metal untarnished.

He swung, and the blade parted air like flesh. It felt right in his hands, like an extension of himself. Kakashi moved slowly, deliberately, allowing the sword to guide him. It tugged at his chakra again, like an expectant child, but the Jonin refused.

How many lives had this blade taken? Dozens? Hundreds? The lily-white metal was soaked in the blood of men, its legend forged in battle and murder. Sakumo Hatake had been a good man, but a better shinobi, this Kakashi knew too well. Rage welled up in his chest, sudden and violent, and the Copy-nin blurred into motion. His gravity seals were off, and he was not sparring with children. He moved with a ferocious certainty of purpose, the sword in his hand filling him with a burning desire to destroy. The training dummy in the center of the dojo never stood a chance, annihilated in three swings. Eye closed, Kakashi pivoted, removing the head of an imagined enemy before driving the blade through the heart of another. Faster and faster he moved, mowing down dozens of enemies now, each one a face he recalled all too well. He was on the bridge again, like the nightmares of his past, but this time he was not a child. Iwa nin fell like wheat before a scythe, and he stormed onwards, reaping a bloody reckoning. He heard their voices, heard her cries, but they were whispers in the wind. His bladework grew more and more violent, slashing wildly at phantoms that mocked him for his guilt. Sweat dripped down his brow but he gave no pause, striking with malicious abandon. The blade screamed for him, the gentle tugging now a surging current that drew him in, and Kakashi yielded, allowing his chakra to flood and fill the blade. Shadows parted, darkness banished by an incandescent streak of manifested chakra that dazzled the eye. Like a thunderflash it lit up the dojo, and brought the rampaging Hatake to a standstill.

Midstroke he poised, feeling more than hearing the dull thrum of the now active sword. His eye fixed on the tip of the sword, the same tip he watched driven through his father's body, the same tip that had ripped his innocence away. The rage was gone now, leaving an empty void in his chest, an ache long forgotten but present all the same, like the scab torn off an old wound.

He hated this sword. He hated everything it meant and everything it had done. It was as much his father's legacy as it was his father's failure, a reminder that for the Shinobi that had sired him, honor had meant more than love. The sword had taken his father from him, and he had spent thirteen years running from its shade. But it seemed that everything was catching up to him now, the lies and the half-truths, the deceit that he had woven for love. Could he have done things differently? Should he have told Naruto earlier? Should he have told him from the start? Would it have made a difference? Self-loathing began to fill him. It seemed so simple now, to tell the truth. But lies had snowballed into other lies, he had kicked the proverbial can so far down the road, and now he could not see a way to confess his sins.

_"Promise me, little scarecrow"_

His Sensei's words echoed in his mind, and a promise he had almost forgotten came back unbidden. He knew now, it mattered not how he felt, only that he honored his word and protected his Sensei's son.

He would be better, he would be more. Kakashi knelt, replacing the blade upon its stand in the center of the Hatake Dojo. The rain continued to fall, a drumming on the roof of his home that filled him with resolve now.

He would keep his promises.

* * *

"I've nominated the three of you for the Chunin exams." Kakashi did not waste words.

"Come again?" Naruto spluttered, ramen still hanging from his mouth. Hinata quickly admonished him about talking with his mouth full.

"You heard me. The three of you are more than ready. The Exams start in three weeks time, and I expect that the three of you to pass." Kakashi eye smiled at them.

Sai was contemplative, Hinata composed, and Naruto, well he was Naruto.

"LETS GO!" The boisterous blonde rocketed from his chair, excitement palpable.

"Naruto-kun, please. There are others eating." Hinata nagged.

"Yea? Well they can eat all they want, Imma make Chunin in a month's time, so damn right I'm excited." Naruto eye-grinned, if that was possible.

"It seemed today's training was inadequate, Sensei. Naruto-san seems barely winded." Sai deadpanned.

The sunset in Konoha was its usual breathtaking spectacle, the blazing radiance of the sun descending behind the Hokage Monument. Light shone on streets still wet from the night's downpour, the darkness and storm easily forgotten.

Kakashi leaned back into his chair, savoring the chatter between his students.

They would be ready, most definitely.

* * *

**A/N**

Another chapter done, and one a little less focused on plot but character. Getting to explore the minds of our protagonists has been a learning exercise for me, and I will admit I indulged a little in the angst. Melancholy and internal conflict is something that fascinates me, and I confess I may have gotten carried away, but nonetheless once the focus of the future chapters shifts to plot rather than character things will move far more quickly.

The Chunin exams are coming, bringing with it massive changes, and I'm relishing writing the action ahead. I hope that the Fic is still interesting, and that things are moving at not too slow of a pace.

As always, read and review!

Cheers.


End file.
